


嗷！我家的筑巢小可爱！

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M, 小甜饼, 系列短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer
Summary: 本能在告诉我，原来我如此深爱你。·attention！一大波小可爱向你袭来~·请根据喜好与以下指引自行取食~如果能七对看完会有惊喜哦！有私设，有交代，希望大家谅解。·七对cp的筑巢故事【双A双o为互攻】内敛工作狂alpha孙尧×温柔自立omega宋珩【我的竹马是我老婆，我得学着哄老婆了】明骚风流alpha朱铭×笨拙结巴小痴汉omega杨高【被撩就跑，追妻好苦】闷骚深情alpha唐昊×口是心非美人beta李斯年【带球跑！爽不爽！】大直A主义alpha萧明义×默默忍耐人妻omega苏壬【婚后爱，总裁在失去老婆的作死边缘反复横跳，最后还来反差萌筑巢？】暗恋自卑beta金曦×落魄贵公子大美人omega向谅【惊！大美人因为青春期的一个吻把自己赔出去了？】表面败家子儿alpha黎继×切开黑学术alpha郑麦【被绿的和绿人的在一起了？】腺体被割除omega龚夏×绝对嗅觉omega林麓【一束向日葵惹来了一朵“烂”桃花】·用餐愉快！啾咪！





	1. Start!

某全国知名论坛，“拥有一位有筑巢行为的omega是怎样的体验？”一帖被顶上了首页。

“omega筑巢行为：指一部分拥有标记关系的omega出现的对伴侣信息素极度依赖而产生的收集伴侣使用过的物件堆叠成巢的行为。拥有筑巢行为的omega约占全体omega的5%。传统omega心理学认为这种行为只会出现在对伴侣产生强烈情感的omega身上，但近年的研究发现，筑巢行为亦会受到非情感因素的影响……”

孙尧眉目舒展，难得地点开了帖子在底下回复，“我家就有一只筑巢的小可爱。”


	2. “玫瑰和我，都是你的。”

两小无猜，父母相熟，一同长大，相互扶持，亲友祝福——是的，孙尧和宋珩的爱情让所有认识他们的人都成为了柠檬树下的柠檬精。

但实际上，孙尧和宋珩像是直接跳过了热恋期甜甜蜜蜜到达“坟墓期”的柴米油盐，感情开始的时间模糊不明，相处的时间平平淡淡。

这是他们度过的第一个发情期，却没有像别的ao伴侣一样你侬我侬依依不舍，开始也来得简单粗暴。被发情热折磨得脸色绯红呼吸困难的宋珩努力克制住本能，尽可能矜持地和孙尧说“给我”，孙尧额爆青筋双手捏拳问“你不后悔？”，宋珩把嘴贴向孙尧代为回复。

你问哭天抢地雨夜告白痛骂小三相互折磨的电视剧情？宋珩只会嚼着芒果干语气平直地说一句“孙尧，别买这个牌子的果干，不好吃。”

“买避孕药的时候随手抓的，下次我再给你挑。”孙尧把热好的营养液递给宋珩，摸了摸他的额头，“发情热过了吗？”

“应该没事了，”宋珩拖着孙尧一起陷进懒人沙发里，把冰凉的脚丫子塞进孙尧的腿弯里，冻得孙尧皱了皱眉头，“怎么没穿睡袜？”

“刚刚找不到了，”宋珩懒懒地打了个哈欠，“你快去吃饭。”

孙尧刚应了一声，他工作的紧急电话铃就响了，激得蓬松成一摊猫的宋珩在孙尧怀里缩成小团。孙尧皱了皱眉，按道理来说，请了发情期假的alpha都不会被紧急召回去工作。

“喂？”孙尧语气极度不悦，右手轻轻贴上宋珩的脖子，嘴唇划过腺体，让他放松下来。

“小孙，城东发生了大型连环车祸，而且有辆油罐车爆炸了，”是同事的声音，“病人太多了，医生全体stand by都抢救不过来。你家那位在发情期我们都知道，可是实在没办法了，对不起，你得回来。”

孙尧立刻直起身，“我……”

窝在孙尧怀里的宋珩叹了口气，趁孙尧还没反应过来直接拿过电话，“朱医生，我给他收拾一下，等一下就把他赶出家门。”

没想到直接和孙尧爱人对话的朱医生懵了半秒，“弟媳对不起。实在没办法了。”

“你们加油。注意身体。”宋珩把自己从孙尧怀里剥出来，回到卧室把孙尧外出的衣服拿出来放在膝盖上，“孙尧，起来。去上班。”

“别胡闹！你发情热再来怎么办！”孙尧急得把衣服扔在地上，“你第一次发情，本来就不稳定，你……”

“你才别胡闹，你是医生。”宋珩叹了一口气，“起来，穿衣服，等一下记得吃抑制剂。”

宋珩知道孙尧成为医生有多不容易。医院人流多，信息素混杂，容易受到信息素影响的alpha和omega无论是从受影响的程度评估还是从给予影响的程度评估都不太适合成为医护人员。虽然已经有信息素抑制剂和隔离服可以完全隔绝干扰，但媒体捕风捉影的大肆报道还是让大众对ao医生与护士产生抵触感。

孙尧考上S大临床医学的时候，正是学校操纵入学分数故意提高ao投档线致使近八成的ao高考生落榜的那年。宋珩还记得为了学医，这个高大健壮的alpha数不清多少次带病坚持，把好好一副身子骨都熬坏了。

“……在家等我，我很快回来。手机我一直开着，有什么事情打我电话。”孙尧叹了一口气，抱了抱宋珩，换好衣服后从卧室的床头柜拿来了一个玻璃瓶，“这是我之前去提取的信息素。你难受的话，先用这个撑一下。”

吃了抑制剂换了衣服，alpha信息素完全消失的孙尧让宋珩瑟缩了一下。宋珩从孙尧身边挪开，抱紧了两人早晨翻云覆雨后才换的被单，抖抖索索地吸着棉芯里仅有的一点儿alpha气息意图平静下来。“……你以后别去提取信息素了，腺体得疼好几天，对身体也不好。”

为了你没关系的。

因为我有你了啊。

疼的话，你亲我一下？

孙尧想说的话却一句都说不出口。看着宋珩难受得要紧还得强撑着打起精神和他聊天，他紧了紧拳头，慢慢地退了出去。

听到门开又关上的声音，宋珩咬紧的口腔内壁也漫出铁锈味来。

宋珩骗了孙尧。

他在去给孙尧拿衣服的时候，一打开衣柜，他的发情热又卷土重来。

宋珩不傻，他知道自己只要闹一闹，或者肆无忌惮地把自己的信息素像个原子弹一样投射到这个小小的房间，自己的alpha别说不能走了，甚至会三天都出不了房门。

可是宋珩舍不得他左右为难。

他想起自己深夜从研究室回来的时候，身上带着试验香水的味道，而自己的omega信息素已经淡不可闻，在沙发上小憩等他回来的alpha还能睁开眼睛和他说一句“你回来了”，给他在深夜里下一碗热腾腾的挂面填肚子。

他是那么好的一个人。

可是。

一些并不明朗的想法占据了omega的头脑。

宋珩攥紧了手里的玻璃瓶子，深呼吸告诉自己没有可是——omega抑制剂还有的吧，吃了就会好起来的。

别想了。

宋珩总是觉得他们两个在一起实在太过理所当然了。

因为从小到大都认识，因为幼时便是很好的朋友，alpha和他的相处模式一直都没有变过。意味不明的暧昧期一直持续到三天前的发情期。在发情期之前，他们没有亲吻，没有牵手，甚至没有拥抱。

说他俩是亲兄弟都有人信。

而发情期一场场抵死缠绵和刻骨柔情来得那么及时和美好，让每每对这样不确定关系胡思乱想的宋珩终于可以鼓足勇气和孙尧表白自己的想法。

宋珩看着那个半个小时前他们相拥而坐的懒人沙发——这是他们第一次清醒着拥抱的地方。 

“不算发情期，这次居然是我们第一次抱抱诶。”

“我们连一次表白都没有。”

“我很喜欢你。你喜欢我吗？”

“诶小孙，你有看到我的笔吗？”

“嗯？没有。”孙尧检查了一下手机的病人记录，皱了一下眉，“您最近好像总是在丢东西吧。”

“……你可别说了，这个月我都买了第三支钢笔了。”朱铭苦笑着摇了摇头，找护士站的小护士拿了一支笔签名，“我怀疑有人给我的东西安了腿，一不留神就跑没影了，和omega似的。”

“您这可是性别歧视……”孙尧正一本正经地调侃朱铭呢，突然之间嗅到了一丝八卦的气息，“嗯？朱医生您是有情况了？”

“……小孙你不好好干活在这里吃什么瓜。”朱铭没好气地白了一眼孙尧，“那么多病人你忙完啦？”

“二医和五医都分了一部分病人，我手头倒是真的没啥事情了。”孙尧看了看墙上的表——晚上八点，“我能回家了吧。”

“啊，对，你赶快回家吧。”朱铭顺着孙尧的目光看到了时间，“都一天多了，你家那位一定难受得很了。”

“我给他留了信息素提取液。”

“啧啧，疼疯了吧。”朱铭用下巴指了指孙尧的后颈。

孙尧很轻地叹了一口气，“我走的时候，他在发情期第三天，”语气微微地有些埋怨，但更多的是自责，“他发情期才过了一半，我还跑出来工作让他一个人在家……他不跟着我，其实能过得更好的。”

“你又不是他，你替他做什么选择。”朱铭合上手上的病历，敲了一下孙尧的头，“人家喜欢你，和你在一起，你既然都已经做到最后一步了就别乱七八糟想一大堆了。实在觉得真的过不去自己这一关，那就回家路上，买束玫瑰花，到了就立刻把遥控器拿过来放在膝盖底下喊‘媳妇儿我错了我爱你’，再干柴烈火来一波，事后把老婆哄服帖，不是都比你现在这样更实际嘛。虽然你和你家那位已经是老夫老妻了，但是哄老婆嘛万变不离其宗。”

孙尧倒是难得地愣在原地，像是听到了些不得了的东西，“玫瑰花？”

“对啊，玫瑰花。”朱铭奇怪地望着孙尧，突然像是看到了史前生物一般惊讶地看着孙尧，“卧槽，你别告诉我，你追你家那位就没送过花表过白。”

“……”

“？孙尧你逗我吧？”朱铭惊得笔都拿不稳了，“我的天，你不会还没表过白就把人上了吧？”

“……”

“……”朱铭傻了，朱铭愣了，朱铭无语了。

半晌，朱铭才艰难地憋出一句话，“你是把你们家o当兄弟还是当老婆啊……”

“我没……”

“你可别说啥你没。虽然吧我是个局外人没啥发言权的，可你家那位也太委屈了吧。”朱铭叹了一口气，“我说句难听的，你就是仗着你和你家o两小无猜的情谊在那里瞎折腾。”

“……”

“哪有你这样的，啊？不明不白的，连个准儿都没给人家，人家是你童养媳啊？你也晓得说你家o条件不差找个比你对他更好的更不是问题，要真把人定了你得敲个准吧？”

“……我只想到要对他好。要每一天都要比昨天对他更好。”

“对他好是一回事，说清楚是另一回事好吗。”朱铭叹了一口气，“有的事情不是相处久了别人就懂了的。你不说，他永远都不会知道。”

“这还是他第一次的发情期吧。你家那位得有多不安啊。”

是啊，宋珩得有多不安啊。

孙尧突然之间想起了发情期时宋珩主动给他的第一个亲吻——柔软的，湿润的，带着满腔温柔的爱意以及害怕被推开的战栗。

那么好的宋珩，选择了拥着他坐在沙发上一起晒三月午后的阳光，他却没有回应过哪怕一束玫瑰的浪漫。

宋珩很难受。

孙尧走了没多久，他在被子里蜷成一个小小的圈，眼泪湿了新换的被单，发烫的身体像是蒸屉，把他整个人熏得意识朦胧。

不是没有omega抑制剂，只是发情期中途使用抑制剂，他整个人会陷入昏睡状态直到发情期结束。

他想等他的alpha回来，拥抱他，亲吻他，把他纳入自己的身体里，被他咬破腺体，感受到他期待了那么久的切切实实的暖意。

他实在太过贪恋这些天感受到的那些切实的欢愉，以至于完全没办法去思考自己这样能不能撑过去。

但omega本能让宋珩的思想开始失去控制——内心发芽的恐惧像是获得了催化的养分迅速成长为遮天蔽日的狰狞的毒木，一遍又一遍地刺痛他。

“你不过是你的alpha的兄弟罢了。”

“他不爱你。他只是被你的信息素迷惑了而已。”

“你说你们身边的朋友羡慕你们？你说他没有否认？天知道他是不是为了保全你倒贴的面子才保持沉默的。”

不是的。不是的。

宋珩捏紧了alpha临走前给他的玻璃瓶，终究是忍不住打开了信息素提取液。

是他的味道。

宋珩躁动的血液安静了片刻，突然便以更汹涌的方式朝他袭来。

瓶子里的信息素提取液打翻在被子上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”宋珩歇斯底里地哭喊了起来，像是遭受了无法承受的痛楚，左手捂着要爆炸的头，白皙的身体越缩越紧，右手把自己小腿一道一道刮得鲜血淋漓。

——是他的味道。但是，不是他。

他要的从来不是安抚本能的信息素，是他。

孙尧拿着玫瑰花紧赶慢赶回到家的时候，发现屋里狼藉一片，心里立刻凉了半截。

“宋珩！宋珩！”他惊惶地喊着自己omega的名字，甚至都没顾上换鞋，也没顾上娇嫩的玫瑰，手一甩直接把门撞开，“宋……”

眼前的景象让他惊呆了。

他的鞋子，一双一双，整整齐齐地从卧室门口绕过床摆到了衣柜门口，像是在为他指引方向；床上空空如也，只剩下厚重的床垫被挪得错了位；衣柜里原本有条不紊地摆好的衣服全被扯了下来，在衣柜门口堆成了一座小山坡，仔细一看，小山坡里的东西还不少，有他放在床头的古龙水，有他睡前翻看的书，甚至还有他的毛巾……

而这么多东西里，还有被拖进山坡中央的懒人沙发和一个穿着他的白衬衫哭着的omega。

他的omega筑巢了。

强行把omega拽出巢，会让他受伤。

“小珩？”孙尧小心翼翼地接近小山坡里的omega，“小珩，我回来了。”

宋珩困惑地抬起眼睛，抽噎着看向孙尧，眼神涣散，“骗人，骗人，你是假的！”

“小珩？你闻一下，仔细闻一闻，我回来了，真的。”孙尧喉结滚动了一下，突然意识到一件事——刚从医院回来的他体内的信息素抑制剂还没有代谢，他现在和信息素缺失的beta没啥两样。

宋珩这个状态，能闻出来他是孙尧的话那真是得了天赐的狗鼻子。

真是夭寿了。孙尧咬咬牙，攥紧了手里的玫瑰花，“小珩，我是真的，呐，你过来，碰我一下？”

“假的！呜……”宋珩拼命地往自己堆出的巢里缩，“你不是他，不是孙尧……他不会回来了……呜……”

看着自己的omega像受惊的幼鹿一样在自己堆成的巢里惊慌落泪，孙尧的心态快要撑不住了。

omega体质本就脆弱，如果整整二十多个小时宋珩都处在极端紧张激动的情绪下，他的身体会在发情期后因为这次严重的波动迅速变差。

说不定，他现在就在发高烧。

“小珩，你记得吗，我走的时候，和你说我一定会早点结束回家的呀，为什么说我不会回来呢？嗯？”

“呜……”omega抖抖索索地捏紧了衬衫衣角，“我不知道……假的，假的……他不喜欢我……抱抱……没有……亲……没有……”

“什么……都没有……只有……被子……沙发……像假的一样……”

宋珩努力咽了咽口水让自己尽量能镇静一点儿，他用还带着暗红血迹的指甲抠挖着懒人沙发，“他是不是……是不是……和我一起……过发情期啊……是他吗……是我做梦……吗……”

孙尧感觉自己的心被揉碎了，戳烂了，参着黄连，被泡进了酒精里——又疼又苦的味道。

宋珩从小到大都很坚强，哪怕是小时候被alpha或beta欺负，他都能咬着牙关一拳一拳地回过去——而现在，宋珩甚至开始怀疑自己身体的记忆，缩进给自己筑的巢里失声痛哭。

他得有多混账才让宋珩成了现在这个样子。

“小珩，宋珩。”alpha感觉自己说话的声音都在抖，“今天，我在急诊，救了好多的人。”

孙尧希望omega还能听见，听见他说什么，哪怕就一句话。

“我很想你，很想很想你，想回家立刻见你。医院太多太多生离死别了，前一秒还好好和你说话的人，说不定下一秒就离开了。我有时候会觉得，人实在太脆弱了，哪怕我拼了命去挽回都没用。但是每一次我回家，看见你，我就会觉得，真好，我回到现实了。”

宋珩的啜泣声逐渐变小，涣散的目光逐渐聚焦到孙尧身上。

“小珩，我蠢，我嘴还特别笨。每一次要说喜欢你的时候，嘴都会拐一拐说成谢谢。其实不是谢谢，是喜欢。很久很久开始就喜欢你。”

“宋珩，我爱你。”

孙尧说得很慢很慢，像是用声音一个字一个字地纹进宋珩的脑海里。

“孙……孙尧那个呆子……呜……不说……这样的话的……”宋珩的眼睛里开始有些困惑，“味道不对……没有……信息素的味道……”

“宝贝儿，小珩，宋珩，我刚从医院回来，抑制剂生效期还没过，”孙尧耐心地说着，身体忍不住向前倾，看到宋珩没有往后缩，心里微微松了一口气，他把手上的那束玫瑰花递过去，“你看，我给你买的玫瑰。我在店里挑了好久，我觉得它们和你一样好看，和你一样甜。”

孙尧买的是一个品种名叫“荔枝”的玫瑰，尽管被孙尧之前猛然推门的动作折腾了一下，但仍旧是好看的：洁白的花瓣层层叠叠，在中央含蓄地圈出自己的纹路，外边略青的花瓣微微卷曲着，浓郁的甜果香慢慢地，慢慢地渗进房间的每一个角落，也钻进了宋珩的鼻子里。

是从未闻到过的，雅致又甜蜜的味道。宋珩不由地直起身去追，又迟疑地愣在了巢的边缘，红红的眼睛看了看玫瑰，又看了看孙尧。

“小珩，你闻一闻，是真的。”孙尧笑了，他感觉自己的视线也模糊了，“你可以摸一摸。摸一摸，它是真的。”

“是假的……怎么办？”宋珩委屈地撇了撇嘴角，那滴挂在眼角的眼泪要落不落，像惹人心疼的小珍珠，“我会难过的。”

“不是假的，不会难过的。我以后只会给你更多更多的玫瑰，还有爱。”对着宋珩的眼睛，孙尧很用力地笑了，“我保证。”

要相信他吗？

一次。试一次。就一次。

宋珩抿了抿嘴吸了一下鼻子，颤颤巍巍地从巢里钻出来，抖着手用指尖轻轻碰了一下孙尧伸给他的玫瑰花。

玫瑰花瓣挠过他的指尖，痒痒的。

手心也开始贪恋它们的温柔，迫不及待地和它们亲吻在一起。

真的是真的。

孙尧回来了。

“孙……孙尧……呜……”

宋珩爬过一双又一双的鞋子，和张开双臂的孙尧抱在了一起。

“我……我不是故意的……我不是……”宋珩颠三倒四地说着——自己连自己的alpha都认不出来，还那么任性闹着连轴转的孙尧……

重点是！他还筑了巢！

他是不是要完蛋了……印象分都要丢没了吧……

“嘘，嘘，”孙尧轻声安慰着宋珩，手轻轻拍打着他的背，嘴唇一下一下吻在了宋珩的发旋上，“小珩建了一个很漂亮很漂亮的巢，我很喜欢。是我坏，把小珩一个人留在这里，不仅弄掉了信息素的味道让小珩认不出我了，还一直不和小珩说我喜欢你。我真的特别特别坏。小珩对不起，你能原谅我吗？”

“呜……不带……不带你这样的……”宋珩好不容易止住的眼泪又要决堤了。

“不哭了啊，”孙尧感觉自己的眼角也滑落了些什么，“都是真的。玫瑰和我，都是你的。”

三月份的一个飘着细雨的黑夜里，孙尧抱着自己悉心爱护的玫瑰，那从来不舍得刺伤他的玫瑰，感觉自己抱住了整片璀璨的浩瀚星海。

“我爱你。”


	3. －过渡－

“朱医生，孙医生回去了吗？”抱着一堆病历的beta护士打着哈欠走向朱铭，“出一次这样的事故，我们都得夭寿十年……本姑娘才二八年华头发都要掉光了……”  
“妹妹，您都二十八岁了还觉着自己像二八年华的实习小护士，能不能要点脸啊您，”朱铭笑着摇了摇头，上下打量了一下累成狗的白衣天使，“快回去洗洗睡，您发际线都快后移到天灵盖了。”  
“二八年华不是28岁吗……诶呦卧槽你特么诅咒我秃顶吗？”护士姐姐气得给朱铭翻了个白眼，“您也快洗洗睡吧大龄剩男。”  
“呦，本宫深夜孤枕难眠，小姐姐您考虑一下我温暖坚实的怀抱，翻一下本宫的牌子？”朱铭挑了挑桃花眼，张开了手臂贼贼地笑着。  
“朱妃免礼，朕可是有结婚证的女人。”护士打了个寒战，“骚不过骚不过，朕先走了。”  
“啊，你怎么能狠心抛弃我！书恒！”  
“……请问一下这颗名叫朱铭的长毛的十月芥菜，您剧本跳这么快您家电视机知道吗……”

35岁的朱铭是全医院出名的alpha剩男。  
要说医院单身小哥哥小姐姐是真的多，毕竟医护人员三班倒节假日无休的，能脱单那都是不容易的。但所有单身贵族里，偏偏只有朱铭一个人出了名。  
为什么呢？这里就该借用某洪姓渣男的名言——“你好骚啊。”  
这位“朱世贤”在实习的时候就把医院里上到70岁的omega老人家下到5岁alpha小孩子哄得眉开颜笑，已婚的也好未婚的也好，羞涩的也好大胆的也好，都能给他撩出扑腾扑腾的恋爱心来。而他也不负众望地多情——来不及更换的昨天的衣服，衬衫领口下暧昧的吻痕，因为工作吃下抑制剂所以更加明显的柔媚的香水味……他大大方方地对上同事耐人寻味目光说“昨天我遇到了个丁香般的美人儿。”  
“呦，我咋记得昨天没下雨啊。还丁香般的美人……”  
“昨天下雨了。”朱铭摸着下巴感叹，“走在那悠长悠长又寂寥的雨巷，我遇到了丁香般的美人儿。”末了在心里补充一句，美人儿走在巷子里，雨下在美人儿的脸上，没毛病，没毛病。

“……杨高，杨高！”思绪飘到外太空的杨高被前辈一声声叫唤叫回了魂，“诶诶诶诶？啊！”  
手里的试管滑到了地上，像是一颗小型炸弹般急着把碎片往外蹦，杨高的小腿一下子就被划伤了。  
“宋宋宋宋宋前辈对不起！”杨高却是没反应过来自己受伤了，一后退一紧张傻里傻气得不行。宋珩正想调侃几句，却闻到了一丝不同寻常的味道——杨高血液里有股极具侵略性的圆柏叶香气。  
这个味道……是信息素？味道怎么还有点儿熟悉……？  
宋珩皱了皱眉，把抬头偷偷看向他的杨高吓得够呛，“前前前辈我知错了我立刻收拾！”刚蹲下身，杨高就疼得呲牙咧嘴，更加证实了宋珩的猜想。  
没错了，是信息素。也是够巧，他临近发情期，对信息素比较敏感，才能闻出来这点儿不对劲。宋珩连忙扶起杨高，“别紧张，进我办公室，我来收拾就行。”  
“可是……前前前辈……这个是你……刚刚……刚刚弄好的样本……”  
“别担心，我有备份的。”宋珩搀着杨高进了办公室，手悄悄扶了一下杨高的腰给他借力，杨高的脸蹭一下就红了。  
“谢……谢谢前辈……”  
“没关系，不舒服就先休息一下。”

“你坐在那儿，我给你拿药箱，”宋珩顺手带上了办公室的门，蹲下身找药箱，“小羊羔，虽然我只是你的前辈，问这种问题有点冒犯了，你是非发情期被标记了？”  
末了，宋珩感觉自己有些咄咄逼人，转头一看，果然看到杨高惊恐地把身子往沙发里头缩，他也有些慌了。“嗳你别着急你别着急……我不是要怪你啊……我也快到发情期了所以才闻到了你身上好像有被标记的味道……嗳你个小孩缩啥缩呢……我还没说正题呢！”  
“我我我我我……”“你慢点儿，听我说，小羊羔你知道非发情期被标记的影响吧，”宋珩叹了口气，蹲下把医用酒精和消毒棉递给杨高，“标记了就说明没有做措施，生殖腔还没准备好，所以你现在的腰痛有可能是炎症，记得要去医院检查，如果不是炎症就还好……啊对了，你避孕药吃了没？那个不能随便买，只能买非发情期使用的那种，不然对身体不好……你也要记得请假了，没过多久应该就是正式的发情期了……”  
“前……前辈？”杨高有点困惑地望着一直在说话的宋珩，“您……不怪我？”  
宋珩没忍住笑出了声，“这都什么年代了，享受性也不是什么可耻的事情啊。于公，虽然我只是你的组长，但是你的身体状态不好也会影响我们的工作进度；于私，你是唐老师推介过来的小朋友，怎么也得好好看着啊。不过话说回来，非发情期被标记多多少少会引起信息素紊乱，对身体还是不太好的，以后记得做措施哈。”  
“前……前辈呜……”杨高听着宋珩的念叨泫然欲泣，“谢谢你……”  
“谢啥呢。你这是好事将近。”宋珩敲了敲杨高的小脑瓜打趣道。  
“……没，没有好事将近。”杨高却委屈地耷拉下了脑袋，不甘心的小呆毛随着越来越低沉的脑袋一跳一跳的，“他不喜欢……不喜欢我的。他不喜欢……我这种。”  
晦气的结巴，还有不问自取的小偷。杨高在心里默默补充。


	4. “我喜欢你，只和我的心有关系。”

无论做什么都会被嘲笑，你应该习惯的。你一定要习惯的，谁叫你是天生的结巴，谁叫你无依无靠，谁叫你穷得叮当响，活该被嘲笑。  
杨高每一次都会这样提醒自己，却还是说服不了自己接受一次又一次猝不及防的伤害。  
他是个孤儿。在孤儿院里，像他这样身体健康，一双水汪汪的小狗眼映得整个世界都泛着清澈的水光，红扑扑的小脸儿软软嫩嫩的孩子，被领养的几率其实很高。  
但他也是个结巴。领养人过来的时候，他就像个漂亮却无神的瓷娃娃，只会撑着僵硬的笑容，欲盖弥彰自己声音的秘密。问一句笑一句过去，问十句笑十句过去，最后领养人们喜爱的目光就会一点一点冷却成了冻在礼貌里的冰，“是个好孩子呢。”这么说完，起身，头也不回地走开。  
院长奶奶说过他太笨了。“你就只说一个字，好，行，恩，对，回应一句也行啊。”  
——没办法的。因为瞒不过自己，所以一点儿也不觉得能瞒过想收养自己的大人们。有那么多听话聪明伶俐的小朋友，凭什么就偏偏喜欢中了自己了？不可能的，不可能的。  
后来上学，几十个孩子甭管你相性合不合，都堆在一块儿上课。尤其是在学校这种你有一点点和别人不一样都会被明显放大的的地方，因为结巴被欺负已经是家常便饭了，但他也发现了自己在化学上还有点小的才能。于是杨高磕磕碰碰，靠着竞赛和那点儿不好不坏的成绩，好不容易进了大学。  
一边是研究室的项目，一边是自己导师推介过来的香水工作室，还有压在自己脑门上的沉沉的生活负担，杨高只能选择来钱最快的兼职——家教。  
可是一个死板的结巴当家教，被学生捉弄也是正常的。比如像这样，自行车的刹车直接被弄坏了，下坡的时候因为控制不了车，不仅把自己摔得一脸血，还把好好在马路上走着的人给撞到了。  
“对对对对对不起！我我我我我……”还没等杨高“我”出一个什么名堂，被撞到的alpha男人却是清清爽爽地把他和自行车一同扶起，“你没事吧？”  
“诶？”  
“你都一脸血了还在懵？”alpha笑出了声，“算了算了，离医院挺近的，我带你去医院包扎吧，还可以顺便检查一下有没有受伤。”  
“我我我我我……”杨高用袖子抹了抹自己的脑门，才发现自己负伤了。他瞪大了自己下垂的小狗眼，着急地摆手。  
“嗯？”alpha耐心十足，明明是一副戏谑的样子，手却暗暗给他扶住了自行车让他借力挨着。  
杨高的心跳突然之间就飙到一百二十迈，打结的舌头难得快一点儿地捋直了一回——“……没钱！”  
“啊？”alpha愣了一下，笑意漫上了眼角，凿出了浅浅的鱼尾纹，给那张本来就不平凡的脸多添了几分生动，“没关系啊，我是那里的医生。给你包扎一下没问题的。”  
杨高突然之间想到了一个词——恃靓行凶。  
鬼使神差地，他点了一下头。  
  
嗯……他多大呢？二十八？三十？  
是在怎样的家庭里长大的呢？看他的长相，父母应该都很好看吧，而且作为alpha能考上医学院，一定是个脑子转得很快的人了。  
信息素也很好闻，是圆柏叶的味道，微微有一点辛辣，有点像唐老师最近在研究的那个香水配方。  
缩在他的大衣里，就觉得非常安心。  
他很爱笑，还很会聊天：进了医院之后，他和别人寥寥几句都能撩出一片蠢蠢欲动的花田。  
他叫朱铭。真是个明亮得不可一世的人啊。  
杨高披着朱铭给他在储物柜里放着的大衣，像个小可怜一样躲在医生办公室的角落吃着朱铭给他买来的面包，看着他在护士站边看病历边撩妹，突然之间就……酸了？  
“花心大萝卜……不对不对，是花心大萝bei。”杨高咬着alpha沾着圆柏叶信息素的大衣领口忿忿不平地想。  
  
“嗳朱医生，你哪儿带来的小可爱啊？”有个小护士好奇看着杨高，回头问朱医生。  
“别闹别闹，小孩儿怕生。”朱铭笑着摇了摇头，“他自行车出故障了，摔得流了一脸的血，反正离医院近，我就带他回来消毒伤口了。”  
“也……也太可爱了吧！”beta护士长收敛不住自己泛滥的母性，一脸慈爱地看着杨高，“你叫什么名字呀？今年只有十几岁吧。”  
杨高正想说自己已经22岁了，又突然之间想起了院长奶奶的话——还没等他反应过来，一声娇嗲的“咩”便脱口而出。  
杨高自己都懵了。  
忙乱的护士站突然之间安静了片刻。而后是一群姐姐们捂着胸口的惊叹，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好萌啊我的心碎了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
丢人丢大发了……杨高把自己团成穿山甲，泫然欲泣地缩进了大衣里。圆柏叶的香气把他团团包围了起来，竟让他感到意想不到的舒服。  
“别闹人家小孩儿啦。”朱铭无奈地笑着走了过来，隔着大衣揉了揉杨高的后脑勺。手掌的弧度温柔地贴着他的后脑勺，他再次感觉自己的心跳飙到了峰值，“休息好了就回去吧，我去查房了。”  
  
朱铭前脚刚走，趁着大家都在忙没留意，后脚杨高就跑了。  
是的，用的跑，裹着朱铭的大衣。  
为什么要偷朱铭的大衣呢？杨高自己都不知道。他感觉那样的行为来自骨子里最原始的冲动，大脑还没来得及处理信息，身体就不由自主跟着跑了。  
他有些痴迷地捏着大衣闻着，一边唾弃着自己的龌蹉一边不能反抗地沉迷。  
他以为这就是他和朱铭的句号了。  
却没想到，这仅仅只是开始。  
  
等到杨高反应过来的时候，事情开始有点出乎他的控制了。  
他开始毫无意识地溜进医院，跑到那个人的办公室附近晃悠。他远远看着他进进出出一个个病房，偶尔边写着什么边走着，状态相对轻松；也看着他绷着一张脸面对意外发生后突然增多的病人，忙得走路都带起一阵风；也有换班的时候，他解开衬衫最上面的纽扣露出棱角分明的锁骨和蜜色的皮肤，倚在护士站的柜台歪着脑袋，一双桃花眼灼灼动人……  
甚至是，他还多次地拿走朱铭忘在别处的钢笔，摸口袋时不小心掉出来的手帕……  
杨高觉得耻辱，非常耻辱。那是一种长久以来让他觉得自己钉在公示板的赤裸裸的耻辱感，是小学时期被同学大声讨论自己的孤儿身份的无助，是中学时期因为结巴和内向被人霸凌的那种丢人。  
而这次，是意外的一见钟情和信息素痴迷后，极力掩盖自己软弱一面的颓丧。  
能坚持多久呢？到被撞破吗？到自己看到他喜欢上了别人吗？到自己终于明白和他的差距吗？  
杨高不知道。他只知道这都太糟糕了。  
从小到大，他杨高都是个孬种。  
他捏着口袋里的钢笔，感觉眼睛有点酸，一抹脸，才发现脸和手心都是湿乎乎的。他深深吸了一口气，偷偷地在原本放钢笔的地方放上了一颗棒棒糖，然后像小老鼠一样无声又迅速地溜走了。  
杨高不知道的是，朱铭随后从办公室出来，走到没人的护士站台，拿起了桌上的棒棒糖。  
“嗳，今天是蓝莓味的啊。”他拆开棒棒糖包装塞进嘴里，“死小孩，都不能等我说句话嘛。”  
  
一开始朱铭是觉得很有意思。  
大衣不见了以后，朱铭的确有点懵。他到安保室调录像，看到监控里裹着自己的大衣小碎步悄咪咪地跑掉的omega，眉眼不自觉地弯出了好看的月牙。  
这孩子怎么这么可爱呢，夹着衣服跑也蠢萌蠢萌的。  
可惜了，不知道他叫什么名字呢。  
幸好他没可惜多久，小omega就自己出现了。omega小心翼翼地躲在最远处看他工作，他稍微走近一点儿，omega就“哧溜”一下躲得无影无踪——然后放在桌上的钢笔不见了。  
嗯？朱铭抿了抿嘴，故意把手帕放在口袋里，掏手机的时候手指一钩，把它落在地上，装作没发现一样继续往前走。走了十几步他一回头，手帕果然不见了。  
说不生气肯定是假的，偏偏小omega拿走他的东西之后会给他放颗棒棒糖顺毛——反正他是这样理解的，一巴掌，一颗糖，把他那一肚花肠子安抚得妥妥贴贴稳稳当当的，气不起来就算了，居然还越来越让他惦记起来。  
但是不追究？不可能的。朱铭笑着摇摇头，打开手机的短信箱——“杨高，X大化学系大四学生，地址：X区XX街XX路XX号。”  
“谢了兄弟，改天请你吃饭。”  
“嘁，你什么时候能少聊点骚再说吧。”  
“请你吃喜酒。”  
“？？？你有情况？老朱你给我说明白！”  
  
嗯……是这样的地方吗。  
omega住的地方已经超出朱铭理解的差了：两边密密麻麻的握手楼，裸露的电线悬在他的头顶晃晃悠悠；脚底的路坑坑洼洼，稍不留意就踩到一脚脏水；两边有直接在外面做饭的苍蝇馆子，黑漆漆的油污散发着令人难以忍受的臭气；不远处还有一个破旧的牙医诊所，也不知道有没有执照，只有一个老大爷穿着脏兮兮的白大褂翘着二郎腿在一堆泛黄的仪器里抽烟……老大爷在朦胧烟雾里看到了一表人才的朱铭，混浊的眼睛看过来，咧开一嘴被香烟熏黄的牙，大声地问：“靓仔你要不要整牙？”  
朱铭笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
“后生就系牙尖嘴利【年轻人就是牙口好】！【注：牙尖嘴利也指说话刻薄】”老大爷吸了一口手上所剩无几的香烟，随意把烟头扔在地上一踩，起身啐了口浓痰就走了。  
……找人要紧，找人要紧。有职业病带来的洁癖的朱铭头皮发麻，不停提醒自己。  
他左顾右盼，终于是看到小巷僻静的另一端出现了熟悉的身影。  
小omega推着他那辆二手自行车，车筐里还放着水灵灵的一颗青菜。他手里拿着一本书边走边看，头垂着，有些发黄的头发遮住了大半张脸，只露出了干净的一个小尖下巴。  
说不上多特别的模样，带了点柴米油盐的琐碎，很入世，却让朱铭看愣住了。  
朱铭甚至想入非非了起来——也是像这样的一天，他和小omega一起回家。他推着自行车，小omega左手拿着书，右手牵住他的衣角，有一句没一句地搭理他。书看入迷了，没及时回应他，他佯装生气，讨得了面红耳赤的小omega的一个脸颊吻……  
真是要命了。朱铭苦笑着摇了摇头。  
  
杨高走着走着发现自行车推不动了。没想太多，他更用力地推了一下，抓紧时间多看一行书。  
诶？奇怪，卡住了么，怎么推不动？  
“亲爱的小羊羔，我的风衣舒服吗？”朱铭稳住自行车，不疾不徐地说。  
  
滴——嘭！  
巨大的轰隆声在杨高脑海里炸开。  
他很慢很慢地抬起头，从男人的风衣扫到衬衫纽扣，再到他的下巴。  
恍惚间，他觉得自己回到了十几年前的孤儿院——领养人热络到冷漠的目光，院长奶奶恨铁不成钢的“你怎么就这么蠢这么笨呢”，同学扯着鬼脸模仿他的结巴……  
你看，你就是这样的人。  
你看，你只能是这样的人。  
多可笑啊。  
杨高手一松，随着自行车一声落地，他感觉心肝脾肺肾都脱离了自己的控制，妄图一同参加这场癫狂的批判。  
  
朱铭想过小omega会紧张，会羞怯，却没想过小omega会直接过呼吸。  
“杨高！杨高！听我说！慢慢呼吸！”朱铭用手捂住杨高的口鼻，一边本能地释放出安抚信息素，一边一手扶住杨高的腰，“呼，吸，慢慢地，慢慢地……”  
  
圆柏叶的香气包围着杨高，温柔极了。  
杨高的眼泪就这么下来了。  
都已经这样了，还能怎么办呢。  
偷，是要付出代价的。那么温暖的怀抱，是要用东西交换的。  
杨高清楚不过了。  
但是，他会要这样的自己吗？  
杨高放弃了思考，他扯开自己的领口，呼吸不稳，断断续续，眼泪浸湿了朱铭的肩膀，“我……我不是……不是……不是故意……”  
不是故意跟到你工作的地方看着你，不是故意要拿走你的东西……  
“我只是……只是……喜……喜……”  
“喜欢？”朱铭的声音低沉又柔和，像一把稳重的大提琴，“喜欢吗？”  
  
喜欢啊。  
喜欢你啊。  
“呜……喜……欢……”杨高抖着手扶住朱铭的后脑勺，自暴自弃地把朱铭的唇往自己后颈的腺体带，“喜……喜欢？”  
朱铭愣住了，他抱起蜷成虾米的小omega，忍得青筋都要爆出太阳穴，“……呆子！你知道自己在干嘛吗！”  
“标记……标记……标记我……”这三个字刚说完，杨高不管不顾地把宛若小型核弹的求偶信息素投掷到周围。  
小巷所有人都被他吸引过来了——甚至连黄绿牙医大爷都好奇地把头探了出来。  
朱铭真的要疯了。他把杨高兜头罩在自己的大衣里，释放出浓烈又具有攻击性的alpha信息素希望掩盖omega的气息，百米冲刺到短信上写的那个地址。  
看着他们两个离开的背影，苍蝇馆子做饭的大妈叹息，“后生就是好呦。”  
“斋识搞搞镇【净会瞎折腾】。”老大爷摇了摇头，“睇落都系白白净净，点解甘无厘头溝啊【都是看着干干净净的，为啥做事这么没分寸啊】！”  
  
把门撞开，落下信息素隔离门，朱铭对着杨高低声吼，“家里有抑制……”  
一看床上，朱铭就说不出来话了。  
他的风衣在omega的床上窝出了特别寒酸的一个圈，中间有他拿走的那几只钢笔，还有那条被丢在地上的手帕。  
这是……巢？

“我……是……是小偷……还……还是……是结巴……”杨高咬着朱铭的领子呜咽着，“对……对不起，对不起……我……混账……我……我……我不配……”  
这只笨笨的小羊羔，怀揣着自己都无法承受的爱意，偷偷地，小心翼翼地用自己的东西建了一个巢。  
小羊羔只觉得自己糟糕透顶，混账至极，什么都不配。  
  
朱铭脑海里最后的那根理智的线“啪”一下就断了。  
他现在只想把这只小羊羔纳进怀里，给他自己能给的极乐和极致的温柔。  
“晚了。”朱铭听到自己说。  
“呜……”  
“你后悔也没用了。”朱铭用手指摩挲了一下杨高后颈的腺体，咬了下去。  
  
“啊……啊！”杨高全身赤裸，白皙的皮肤透着诱人的绯红。他跪趴在床上，手里抓着那件偷来的风衣，大腿羞耻地张开，露出双丘中间诱人的风景——粉嫩的小穴一张一缩，卖力地用层层褶皱吸吮着朱铭插到最深的两根手指。  
“疼？”朱铭栖身而上，手抚上了杨高胸前娇羞的蓓蕾，轻轻揉捏着，呼吸吐在杨高的耳后，舌头划过他的腺体。  
“呜！……进……进来……我要……呜！”杨高胸前被拉扯一次，身体就跟着细微地战栗起来，“不要……不要手指……呜……”  
他费力地把手背在身后，一只手推拒朱铭的手腕，另一只手摸索着触碰到朱铭的早已高涨的欲望，着急地捏住了想要塞进去——生涩的手法疼得朱铭“咝”地抽了一声气。“别乱来，你会疼。”  
“呜……”杨高抽泣着，不管不顾地往紧致的小穴里塞，“我……我……想要……疼……疼……没关系……”  
朱铭叼住了杨高的后颈，仿佛猫妈妈叼崽崽一般，不安分的杨高激烈地“唔”了一声，彻底瘫软在了床上，只有雪臀高高翘起，小穴吐露出一串湿润的呓语。  
“浪得你。”朱铭吻上了杨高的嘴唇，巨物抵上了急切的穴口，“你喊停也停不下来了，小羊羔。”  
进入的过程是一场甜蜜的折磨——褶皱被烫平，揉搓，伴着疼痛，还有汹涌的充盈感。巨物像只温柔的猛兽，在它极为享受的温热与湿润里蛰伏，俯冲，极尽它所能去讨好腺体和最深处依旧沉睡的小口。  
不需要那么温柔啊。不需要讨好我啊。  
“进去……啊……进去……再深……再深一点……”杨高哭喊着，咬住了朱铭的手臂，咬着牙把臀部用力往后撞，“进去，最深……最深那里……啊！……标记……标记……啊！”  
“如你所愿。”  
朱铭顶着最深处的生殖腔，边用嘴唇数着杨高的脊骨，边有节奏地顶着那里面的柔软，臀尖都被两颗卵蛋拍得润红。等到那脊骨终于被他嘴唇一一舔吻完，他再次咬上了omega的后颈，手紧紧地拉住omega的后腰把自己抵到最深处的媚肉，顶端膨大，成结。  
一股一股热浪冲刷着杨高的最深处，把他的混沌洗清又再次让他沉迷。他尖叫着，被推上了前所未有过的高潮。  
  
被他，标记了。  
  
朱铭睁开眼睛的时候，身边的被窝早凉了。他连忙起身，“杨高！小羊羔！”  
没有。  
人不见了。  
……我这是……被当自慰棒了？朱铭扯了扯嘴角，一看时间——“八点半。”  
“……操。”朱铭揉了揉自己乱糟糟的脑袋，连忙穿戴好衣服就往医院赶。  
  
然后一个礼拜过去了。  
那只小羊羔再也没有出现了。  
连家里都堵不到人，像是凭空蒸发了一样！  
火大啊！超火大！  
朱铭揉了揉太阳穴——因为城东那单连环车祸他已经连续工作了36个小时了。他拿出手机发消息，“你就不能帮我查一下他具体在哪里吗！”  
短信并没有回。朱铭磨了磨后槽牙，努力维持着一副谈笑风生的面皮，余光却看到了一个熟悉的身影——小羊羔？  
……不管了！逮了！扒皮！吃肚子里！让你跑！跑！跑！  
  
杨高正着急着找唐教授呢，还没等他反应过来，突然就被人拖进了消防楼梯里头，眼前一黑，嘴唇就被死死吻住了。  
熟悉的圆柏叶香气，杨高的神经仿佛被冰冻了一样。  
完了。  
“小混蛋你心肠够硬哈！”朱铭咬牙切齿，“把我一个人扔在你家就算了，躲着我还一周没回去？啊？你能耐啊！”  
“我……”  
“跑！跑！跑！你现在给我跑啊！你把我当什么了啊？撩上床了就不管了？”  
“我……我没……”  
“没个屁！”朱铭怒得难得粗俗了一回，“跑什么跑！这几天是不是腰痛！”  
“我……诶？”杨高懵了，“诶？”  
“诶什么诶你个小傻子，非要我在非发情期给你标记，你不难受吗！”朱铭狠狠给小omega敲了一个爆栗，“再跑就把你锁起来扒皮吃了！”  
“诶？”  
“干嘛！”  
“我……你……”  
“我干嘛你干嘛！”  
“你……你不……不……不喜欢……”杨高低下头，说话带着忿忿的鼻音。  
  
朱铭终于成功炸毛了。  
“我特么……你个死小孩能听我说吗！”  
“就是……我……强……强迫你……我……故意……故意……信息素……诱惑你……”杨高越说越哽咽，眼泪又滴滴答答地流了出来。  
“我喜欢你啊！”  
  
我喜欢你啊！  
我喜欢你啊！  
我喜欢你啊！  
杨高觉得自己一定是在做梦，可是刚刚朱铭敲的爆栗真的超痛啊，“……嗯？……诶？”  
“死小孩你能听我说话吗！你哪怕就听我说一句！一句！”  
“我……我以为……”  
“以为什么！”  
“害……害怕……”  
“怕什么！”  
“你……不……不愿意……只……只是……信息……信息素……影响……你……你才……标记……也觉得……也觉得……觉得我……因为……因为……信息素……接近……接近你……”  
  
朱铭的青筋又再次飙出额头。他咬牙切齿地望着含着眼泪依旧难以置信的杨高，后槽牙磨了又磨，磨了又磨，终究还是认命地叹了口气，“行，你说是信息素就是信息素，”朱铭抱着他的小羊羔，“就算不说我的问题，就算是因为信息素你才接近我，你个缺心眼的，总爱拿那些有的没的干嘛，偷我不是更实在嘛。”  
“或者不用偷了，我自己走到你面前。我就是个臭不要脸的大龄剩男，你给我留个缝，我就能得寸进尺给你凿个家。”  
“去他娘的信息素，放他的狗屁的结巴。杨高，我的小羊羔，我喜欢你，只和我的心有关。”  
  
杨高被深深地揉进了圆柏香气的怀抱里。  
这是梦吧。  
好奢侈啊。  
“可是……没有人……喜欢……喜欢我的……我……糟糕……”  
“我喜欢你的。喜欢到不要不要的那种。”朱铭吻上了杨高的眉心。  
“这是……梦吧。”  
“这个礼拜梦到我了？”  
“嗯……梦到……梦到……你说……和我……在一起……”  
“现实比梦好一万倍。”  
“……真……真的？”  
“嗯。我答应你。”  
  
杨高闭上眼，他仿佛梦见自己牵着朱铭的手回到了孤儿院。  
他还是结巴的，怯弱的，学不会掩饰和撒谎的笨蛋。  
但他终于可以牵着一个人的手告诉院长奶奶——  
“他……他的心，喜……喜欢我呢。”  
  
~小插曲~  
“孙尧，孙尧！”  
“嗯媳妇儿怎么了？”  
“我和你说哈，我在我们实验室小孩儿的身上闻到了一股好熟悉的信息素味道啊！”  
“嗯？”  
“圆柏叶的香气。你有什么印象吗？”  
“……圆柏叶？惹，你们小孩儿名字是叫……叫杨高吗？”  
“！！！你怎么知道！”  
“你不是见过几次嘛，我们科室的朱医生。”  
“哈？”  
“就是三十多岁的那只花孔雀。他的信息素味道好像就是圆柏叶，最近好像终于结束为害人间的单身日子了。”  
“哈？！！！”  
“然后他omega名字还挺特别的，叫杨高来着。”  
“……我操！原来是他这只猪拱的我们家的白菜！我特么！……嗳你拦着我干嘛？！松手！！！！”


	5. —过渡—

“嘟——嘟——嘟——你所拨打的用户暂时无法接听，请稍后再拨……”  
杨高的电话打不通。  
唐昊皱了皱眉，心情烦躁。“这小子不是说拿数据吗，人都找不到拿个鬼啊。”  
  
唐昊的运气也算是绝了。今天车刚开上高架，前面不知道出了什么事，车子就和冰糖葫芦的海棠果般一辆接着一辆相撞。还没等他反应过来刹车，他已经被裹挟其中了——巨大的冲击声把他整个人炸得额头发痛，保命的安全气囊嘭地一下把他弹开，却让他的颈椎和胸肋像是被小型炸弹爆开一般疼。  
这是仰仗自己alpha体质无休无止工作的唐昊第一次感受到生命的脆弱，他甚至觉得自己已经没办法聚焦视线了。  
当然那时他不知道自己只是额头被碎玻璃划破，血糊了他一脸而已。  
明明是在那么糟糕的境地了，唐昊脑海里却装了非常不合时宜的岁月静好的画面。  
他想起了今早李斯年在厨房泡燕麦吃的场景。  
李斯年长得好看。很好看。  
他瘦得有些过分的背影又轻又薄，条纹衬衫领口处的脖子白皙，暧昧地指引着衬衫下的春光。他轻车熟路地打开燕麦袋，把整瓶儿的酸奶倒进去，再扔了几颗蓝莓，端着玻璃碗，一转头却发现自己站在他身后看他。李斯年被他盯得有些局促，细长的眉眼一瞬间堂皇，但很快就淡了下来。他清清冷冷地开口，“想吃自己泡。我只喂狗，不养人。”  
“就一碗麦片都要给我计较……真没良心……”唐昊喃喃道，“……那我也不告诉你。如果我还能告诉你。”  
  
“先生，您最好还是联系一下家人办入院手续。您断了一根肋骨，而且脖子也有点扭伤，还有轻微的脑震荡……”  
“啊，没事，我已经联系了我的学生来接我了。我有工作，不能住院……”唐昊对上了beta护士有些同情的目光，“呃，我可以走了吗？”  
“啊，啊，可是……”护士才发现自己的表情过于外露了，不由得尴尬了起来，“您还是考虑一下住院吧……虽然床位有点紧缺，但是您的情况……”  
“唐昊，”一声清亮的声音像锋利的匕首划破了护士温和的建议，“你闭嘴。”  
李斯年披着灰色的风衣外套，里面的西装三件套依旧整齐，大背头纹丝不乱。他一路走来，衣摆带着一阵萧瑟的风，引得其余人好奇地看几眼。  
他一步一步看似走得极稳，手却在细微的颤抖。  
是他的作风——不容许一丝失礼和狼狈。  
“不好意思，我们现在就办入院手续。”李斯年对着护士笑了一下，“麻烦你们了。”  
“不会不会……”护士松了一口气，“那您去收费处缴一下费，我继续去忙了。”  
“好的。谢谢。”  
“我不需要住院。我要回研究室。”  
“你打算什么时候告诉我，”李斯年并没有回头看唐昊一眼，“你打算告诉我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“然后呢？”  
“告诉你我出差。睡在研究室。”  
李斯年没有说话，背影显得愈发寂寥冷漠。  
两人无言。在医院这样悲欢交集的混乱里，他们之间的沉默真是古怪的很。  
唐昊做好了李斯年会径直离开的心理准备，却没想到这次是他猜错了——李斯年突然转身，把手上的公文包狠狠摔到了唐昊的腿上。他用力极猛，手“乓”一声撞到了病床栏杆上，“唐昊你他妈是人吗？你当人心是钢铁做的吗？”  
“自慰棒都能发热了，你他妈还不如自慰棒！”  
“我们完了你听见了没！我们完了！你爱死就死，有种就滚远点儿别让我知道啊！我李斯年和你从此桥归桥路归路，老死不相往来行吗！”  
那个从不失态，被员工号称宛若程序设定的beta李斯年哭了。  
他的眼泪不停地溢出眼眶，悬在睫毛上，悬在细细的眼角上，悬在线条分明的下巴上。他没有去擦，就这么不管不顾地杵在原地无声地哭着。  
“……手疼不疼？”唐昊问。  
“你听不懂人话吗！我说我们完了！”  
“……那应该是很疼了，”唐昊叹了一口气，“回去记得敷块冰。”


	6. “频率对不上的时候，就用亲亲重连吧。”

李斯年一直觉得，长大之后世界的慰藉只有止痛药和长岛冰茶。然而对现在的他来说，这唯二的慰藉他都不能碰。  
厕所里，洗手台的水龙头被李斯年刻意拧开，哗啦哗啦地掩盖了他接连不断的呕吐声。他扶着马桶，骨节分明的右手软趴趴地耷拉在地面的瓷砖上。眼角染上了桃花般的绯红，衬得他嘴唇和脸色更加惨白。  
其实不是想说“只喂狗不养人”，想说的是“我和肚子里那小只，两个人吃这么多够不够”。  
“小赔钱货，和你爹一样不省心，”李斯年费力地摸上平坦的小腹，“乖一点好不好。爸爸真的很累啊。”  
“爸爸真的好累啊……”，李斯年缩成一团，手捂住眼睛，眼泪还是润湿了指缝。  
  
在没遇到唐昊之前，李斯年对自己并没有什么怨怼。  
他是一个男性beta，尽管性格偏冷，但也因此幸运，他无论是从前还是往后都不会受信息素的影响，基本规避了只有生理需求的关系；他出生于颇有名望的家庭里，作为独子他获得了最优质的教育；他的人生顺风顺水，一分耕耘一分收获，从未有过不公……  
直到他遇见了唐昊。唐昊是个alpha。  
李斯年从未想过自己会和alpha结合成为伴侣，他相信大数据是不会说谎的。尽管婚姻法承认各种组合的配偶，但各种调查显示，多种组合的配偶中，beta与alpha或omega结合的婚姻离婚率都居高不下。其中的原因很简单——信息素对alpha与omega的吸引是绝对的，对beta来说却是无效的。这好比对于能够品尝到千滋百味的饕餮，淡而无味的清水白菜自然是不能让饕餮感到长久的心动。更要命的是，信息素这东西还有契合度一说，要是遇上了高契合度的，保不准没过几天就AO天雷勾地火beta头顶绿油油了。因此，就生理层面而言，社会普遍认为AO的组合才是最为稳固的两性关系。  
李斯年不想凑这个热闹，他只想好好过——两个人很好，一个人也不赖；蜜里调油当然幸运，相敬如宾也未必糟糕。况且比起成家，他还是觉得还是堆在桌头小山一般的文件和数不清的会议更重要些。  
李斯年梳着纹丝不乱的大背头，定制的三件套在身上妥帖整洁，脸上没有多少表情，指尖却转着手上的婚戒。  
他自己都觉得自己这波打脸真的疼。  
  
他们俩是相亲认识的。李斯年当时听自家母亲说想介绍个alpha给自己认识，直扶额“妈您能靠谱点儿吗”，逼得李妈妈拿出和自家丈夫撒泼耍赖的劲儿来，总算把儿子哄到了餐厅里答应和传说中“事业有为相貌英俊品行端庄谁错过谁后悔”的alpha吃顿饭。  
唐昊的确算得上事业有为相貌英俊——三十多岁他已经是A大化学系的教授，身材挺拔，剑眉星目，相貌堂堂，以至于一见面李斯年就在心里默默安慰A大化学系的omega大学初丁——没法认真听课，真不怪你们。  
唐昊话不多，却能够在每次侍应生为自己布餐的时候说声谢谢，能体贴地等他缓过初见的尴尬，能和他一起消化沉默的时刻，能稳稳地接住他留下的话尾……就像炎炎夏日里大树下的一阵凉风，让他感觉清爽和舒服。于是之后的几次约会都挺顺理成章地发生了：比如城东有著名艺术家的巡展要不要一起去看，比如城西有朋友开了家清吧要不要一起去，比如城南的杏花开了一片要不要去踏个青，比如城北的新餐馆貌似还不错要不要去试试……  
要说唐昊哪里让他喜欢，李斯年说不出来。于他而言，唐昊就像一杯清水，一罐新鲜的空气，因为不特别而特别，因为不轰烈而轰烈。  
两人把日子过得温温吞吞不紧不慢。李斯年忘了时间，忘了冗杂的工作，忘了偏头痛和兜里的止痛药，也忘了AO的信息素吸引力。他那像被冰封住的表情在最深处产生了裂痕，慢慢地开出了明艳的花来，而直到那时，李斯年才知道遇见爱情的自己能够这般明朗。  
于是求婚，订婚，结婚，他们在一起了。

生活不都是这样过的吗，细数着柴米油盐的烦琐，两人的爱意从浓烈归于平淡。李斯年理智多年的脑袋头一次毫无根据地信任着这样的结局，直到某一次和唐昊一起逛超市，他才发现事情远没有那么简单。  
李斯年正在挑橙子，突然后背被撞了一下——“对不起对不起！”omega姑娘惊恐地低头道歉，“我脚滑了一下，真的对不起！”  
姑娘栗色的长卷发乖巧地披在两肩，一双褐色眼睛明亮又清澈，李斯年都看得有点晃神，“没事。”  
“对不起真的对不起！”姑娘不停鞠躬后退走远了，李斯年微微颔首表示自己并不在意，而后转过头把挑好的最后一个橙子扔到篮子里，“走吧。”  
走了几步，他才发现唐昊顿在原地，“走啊。”他催促着。  
“鸢尾。”唐昊却没头没脑地说了这么一句。  
“鸢尾？”李斯年奇怪地问。  
“鸢尾花的味道。”唐昊突然用力抱住李斯年，把鼻子埋在李斯年的头顶。  
李斯年懵了一秒才反应过来，刚刚那位冒失的omega女孩，信息素的味道是鸢尾。  
  
回家的路上，两个人都没有说话。李斯年熟练地倒车入库，下车就走。唐昊跟在他身后，维持着微妙又令他恼怒的距离。  
前所未有的烦躁和焦虑卷袭了李斯年的脑海。等唐昊关上大门，他狠狠地把alpha推到门上，嘴唇用力地压了上去——不像缠绵，更像是打架。  
唐昊回应着李斯年疯狂的亲吻，手抬起轻轻拍着李斯年的肩膀以示安慰，等待他冷静下来。  
“你的信息素，什么味道。”李斯年摸上了唐昊后颈的腺体。  
“……它不会影响我们的。”  
“我问你是什么味道！”李斯年张嘴就咬上了唐昊的后颈，血腥味从他嘴里漫开，但除了铁锈味，他什么都闻不到。  
第一次，李斯年觉得beta这个身份是那么可悲。  
他要对抗的是大自然对AO组合的竞争优势，而他不过是漫漫岁月长河中微弱的一朵水花。在那一瞬间，他就是敌不过一个和唐昊信息素高契合的擦肩而过的omega——甚至，他明明知道那个冒冒失失的姑娘并没做错什么，还是对她产生了怨怼：为什么你偏偏就那个时候来了超市？为什么你偏偏在我背后滑了一下？为什么你要让唐昊注意到你？  
为什么为什么为什么……为什么我会变成这样？  
为什么我居然会，这样想？  
李斯年把脑袋窝在唐昊的颈侧，咬着牙用力地无声地哭着。感受到湿润水汽的唐昊叹了一口气，只能把怀里的beta抱得更紧，“……是愈创木。愈创木的味道。”  
愈创木和鸢尾。多好的搭配啊。  
李斯年感觉自己又开始偏头痛了，同时胃部像是经历了一场后知后觉的宿醉般泛起阵阵酸意，但他还是坚持抬头再次亲上了唐昊的嘴唇，“我们做吧。”  
  
唐昊细致又轻柔的吻一点一点地落在了李斯年的脸上，手上不紧不慢地解开李斯年的衬衫扣子，露出了他瘦削的身体。  
疼。  
李斯年皱着眉头躲开了唐昊的亲吻，他低着脑袋，躲过了唐昊一瞬间变得暗淡的目光，瘦削得要紧的手用力地扯着唐昊的领口，狠狠地咬上了唐昊的颈侧。  
唐昊把李斯年托到床上，他扶起李斯年的腰，大拇指在他那浅浅的腰窝间逡巡片刻，便缓缓移向了两瓣雪白饱满的臀肉，手指试探地探近了红润的穴口，耐心十足地揉搓着含蓄的褶皱。  
好疼。  
李斯年上半身趴在床上，用尽全力把自己的臀部送到后方，腿上肌肉因为腹部巨大的不适绷得极紧，就连一个个莹润的脚指头都蜷成了一团，而唐昊根本没办法揉开缩得紧紧的小穴。他把身体拉成了一张过分紧张的反弯的弓，薄薄的肌肉像刻在那上面的暗纹，沾染了桐油似的汗水，从里透出过分浓烈的绯红色。  
唐昊的目光晦暗不明。他俯身，因为常年在实验室待着不见阳光所以白皙得过分的身体轻轻覆上李斯年的，用嘴唇准确含住了李斯年的耳垂，却惹得李斯年脖子侧面出了冷汗——唐昊敏锐地感觉到了李斯年的不对，“斯年，我们今天就不做了好不好。你不舒服。”  
越来越痛了。  
李斯年身体发着抖，“你闭嘴！现在！给我捅进来！”  
“你不舒服！”唐昊也有些着急了，语调不禁高了起来。  
“我他妈让你做下去！”李斯年吼得偏头痛阵阵袭来，他推开唐昊，“你他妈是行还是不行！”  
“你根本做不下去！”唐昊用力摁住李斯年的肩膀，“你做不下去！”  
“做不下去的是你！你说啊！是不是因为我操起来没有omega爽？”李斯年抬脚就往唐昊的胯下揣，“你他妈没硬！你他妈根本没硬！”  
“斯年！你别闹了！”唐昊抓住了李斯年的脚踝，强行摁在了床头。  
“我闹什么？呵我一个beta能怎么闹？闹得过你们AO的狗屁信息素吗？”李斯年继续用力拍打着alpha的胸膛，“你滚！滚下去我的床！我他妈就当被狗操了！”  
“李斯年！”唐昊双眼发红，他用力捏住李斯年的脚踝，自己都没意识到他给李斯年捏出了一圈淤青，“李斯年你发什么疯！”  
真的，好痛。  
“啪”，一声清脆。  
空气仿佛静止了一般，唐昊错愕地看着李斯年，左脸慢慢浮上了清晰的巴掌印，他松开了制住的李斯年的脚踝，迅速地退出了床。  
“……我滚。”唐昊身体微微发抖，捡起地上的衣服，“我们冷静一下吧。”  
  
房间很快就只剩了李斯年一个人。他在床上维持着唐昊离开前的姿势，裸露的前胸剧烈地上下起伏，肋骨根根分明，腹部有如小型核爆的疼痛将他整个人吞噬在了无边无际的黑暗里——凭着印象，他努力地去够床头柜的座机，胡乱摁下了按钮。  
也算是幸运，他蒙对了按键，“先生，请问有什么吩咐？”  
“我……我疼……叫……救护车……”李斯年张着嘴，自己都不知道自己究竟有没有发出声音，最后一个字落下后，整个人就陷入了冰冻黏腻的黑暗里。  
“先生，先生？先生！”  
  
李斯年醒来的时候发现自己躺在医院的病床里，眼睛被窗外的阳光晃得发晕。  
点滴平缓地流淌进了他的身体里，床边坐着自己的好友——omega苏壬。  
“醒了？”苏壬放下手里的书，淡淡地看了他一眼。  
“我……怎么了。”李斯年艰难地调动着太久没用有些发涩的喉咙。  
“你睡了一天，你家那位联系不上，之前你给填的第二紧急联系人是我。”苏壬找到了病床的升降把手，费力地把病床旋到李斯年刚刚可以直起腰的位置，倒了一杯水放在了他没打针的右手上，“你知道自己怀孕了吗。”  
“……哈？”李斯年手抖了抖，幸好苏壬眼疾手快地扶住了杯子，“怀孕？”  
“杯子给我。我和你说完再喝水。”苏壬重新接回水杯放到床头，“你怀孕了。七周。”  
“可我……”  
“我知道你是beta，你生理学没学好吗？”苏壬有些怒其不争，咬牙切齿道，“beta妊娠率是低，但不是完全不可能，而且概率就算低，也扛不住你们次数多啊。”  
李斯年错愕地摸上了小腹——这里，在他身体的这里，有一棵七周的小芽，悄悄扎根生长了。  
“我……我怀孕了？”而后尽力冷静下来，“我……怀孕了。”  
“……你现在，立刻，马上，给那王八羔子打电话，让他接你回家。”苏壬把手机塞进李斯年的手里，“打电话。现在。”  
李斯年看着手里的手机，“我不打。”  
“李斯年你在想什么！”  
“我说我不打。”李斯年闭上眼别过头，“我累了。”  
“累你妹！”苏壬气得想把李斯年拖出病床打两拳，“beta体质妊娠你自己心里还没点逼数吗？生殖腔发育不完善而导致妊娠期继发性疼痛，胎儿发育引发的体内激素失衡会让你情绪敏感暴躁多疑甚至神经痛！你怎么进医院的自己还不清楚吗？啊？”  
“我不打！”李斯年对苏壬吼，“我他妈知道自己是个beta！你能闭嘴吗！”  
“……你爱打不打，”苏壬起身，“李斯年，我认识你不是为了在抢救室门口等着生死未卜的你。”  
苏壬打开病房门，走出门的步子顿了顿，“你自己想清楚，我管不了你。”  
“……阿壬，”李斯年叫住了苏壬。  
“……说话。”  
“我不知道。我不知道。”李斯年茫然地摇头，“我不知道自己怀孕了，我不知道我会疼成这样，我不知道AO的吸引力真的那么强，我不知道为什么，为什么会对唐昊发脾气……我不想的，我真的不想的，我不想和他闹的……可是我真的第一次这么害怕，真的好害怕……我连他信息素是什么味道都不知道，我什么都不知道……”  
苏壬磨了磨后槽牙，认命地转身，走回李斯年的床边，给了李斯年一个结实的抱抱，“你他妈认识了我二十五年也不知道我信息素什么味道啊傻子。”  
“……”  
“你怪自己也没用。不是你的错。”苏壬拍了拍李斯年的后背。  
  
唐昊愣在了原地半晌才回过神来：他徒手拿着刚加热过的烧瓶，手已经烫得疼痛不已。  
连忙把烧瓶放下，他打开水龙头用凉水冲洗烫伤的地方。凉水冲刷过红肿的手指，却没有丝毫减缓伤口的灼烧感。他索性关掉了水龙头，坐回到自己的位置上，不自觉抬手摸上了自己后颈的腺体。这个还没有手心大的地方此时此刻也在源源不断地在生产alpha信息素。  
唐昊没想过这会成为自己的原罪。  
他认识李斯年比李斯年认识他更早。  
李斯年做事干净利落，严谨细致的风格在圈里是出了名的。尽管对一切都淡漠得很，他还是惹得了不少关注。  
他有个叫苏壬的omega竹马，是李家领养的孩子。外人舌头长，总是难听地说和苏壬和仆人没差，于是总有人没眼力见想算计苏壬——好比趁苏壬不注意，在苏壬的酒杯里下药。  
李斯年看到了。他不动声色地给苏壬换了酒，端着加了料的那杯佯装不小心撞上了那个色胆包天的alpha，撒了他一西装的紫红色，“不该碰的东西你想都别想。今天我毁你一身西装，下一次我就不知道是不是你整个人。”  
alpha气急败坏，不自觉释放了大量具有攻击性的信息素，惹得在场的AO都捂住口鼻一脸痛苦。李斯年虽然不受一丝影响，却也大概明白alpha干了件什么蠢事，呲笑一声仿佛嘲弄他的幼稚，招手扬声道，“保安，这个人公众场合进行信息素压迫，把他扔出去。”  
李斯年那带了七分警慑的威胁，两分骄矜的傲气和一分不自知媚意的眉眼在水晶灯的照耀下格外明亮，微醺的脸颊带了一丝不合适的温婉的粉嫩，那模样像一把锋利的尖刀直中唐昊的心脏。  
唐昊凭借那与日俱增的爱意为李斯年构筑一个独属于他的港湾：他知道李斯年最喜欢的音乐，知道李斯年惯用的古龙水，知道李斯年最爱吃的食物，知道李斯年最喜欢的穿着打扮，知道李斯年在每个情绪波动的瞬间下意识的小动作，知道李斯年虽然毒舌但是慢热而且对重感情，知道李斯年比起一手包办的宠爱更喜欢有私人空间的相互尊重的关系……  
他不介意花漫长的时间和李斯年相爱，但他根本没办法改变自己的alpha性征。  
唐昊拿起桌头他调制给李斯年的香水，疲倦地闭上了超负荷运转了三十多个小时的眼睛。他出于私心做的愈创木香水，希望爱人身上能够一直带上他的味道，长长久久地度过这平安喜乐的一生，现在却是没办法第一时间告诉爱人他的小心思了。  
不告诉斯年了。  
  
如果唐昊知道自己当时的想法导致了后面的事情，他一定一定会回家找到因匆促出门而落下的手机，顺着苏壬留给自己的地址信息，抱住因为生理变化茫然失措的斯年。或者是，回不到过去也无所谓，他在车祸出事后，一定一定会给斯年打电话，“斯年，我出车祸了，你能来接我吗。”  
可是哪有那么多如果呢。依旧一无所知的唐昊看着李斯年嘶吼着“我们完了”，只觉得全身的血液逆流。  
但明明那么难受，他还是怕李斯年的手被撞痛。  
李斯年转身就走，却未曾想到自己的身体哪能容得住他发这样的一顿脾气——李斯年感觉周围的声音逐渐消失，自己眼前泛起了老旧电视机般的黑白雪花点，身体也像被折叠成一个小小的点，静止在了一个冰冷的时刻。  
“斯年！”  
  
“是李斯年的家属吧。没什么大碍，是怀孕了。beta妊娠的确勉强，他需要好好休息。”  
“怀……怀孕？”唐昊一下子站了起来。  
“是啊，怀孕。他前天才送过来我们这儿，因为继发性腹痛，”站在一边的护士说，“当时联系不上第一紧急联系人，所以就联系了他登记的第二紧急联系人。”  
“怎么会……”对了，当时他和斯年吵架之后走得匆促，没有带上手机。  
“他的继发性腹痛还是非常严重的，这个情况没办法避免，我这边只能开一些药尽量减轻症状。病人自己注意身体，减少操劳伤神，多卧床休息，比什么药都管用。”医生嘱咐了几句后便留下呆愣的唐昊离开了。  
斯年怀孕了；斯年和他吵架后疼到进了医院；斯年最需要人照顾的时候，他不在。唐昊的脑子像是被塞了一坨又一坨的浆糊，连手脚都麻木了起来。  
医生走后，李斯年才缓缓转醒——床边是他上一次晕倒的时候没出现的alpha。  
李斯年能理解唐昊的出走，能理解唐昊的沉默，却没有办法理解在他出事的时候为什么不联系自己。他回想起他和唐昊结婚时两人在教堂的宣誓，“无论顺境还是逆境，富裕还是贫穷，健康还是疾病，都无法将你我两人分开”。  
这句话如今成为了一个巨大的笑话。alpha根本不想和他分享顺逆境。  
他因alpha的幸存庆幸，也因alpha的沉默心痛。  
“出去，”李斯年疲倦地开口，“我不想见到你。”  
“斯年……”“出去。别让我说第二遍。”李斯年闭上眼，“要不我走，要不你走，二选一。”  
“……我走。”  
  
李斯年出院的那天早上，天空下了一场暴雨，把城市冲得干干净净。而后便是灿烂的阳光把带有泥腥味的空气烘得清清爽爽。  
是很舒服的天气。  
苏壬来接他回家，怕他晕车还给他买了话梅，“我不晕车，我也不喜欢这种酸不拉几的东西……唔，真香……”李斯年又捻起一颗塞进嘴里，看得苏壬牙疼。  
“你家那位呢，”苏壬熟练地打方向盘，“不让他接你？”  
“不知道。不想管。”李斯年垂下眼。  
“……到了。”苏壬没好气地说，“你肚子里还有个包子，自己小心一点。”  
“嗯。”李斯年应了一声。  
“他来找你怎么办？你这样也不是办法吧，”苏壬瞥了瞥后视镜，“他不和你说，说不定只是怕你担心而已。”  
“……我走了。”李斯年关上车门，逃似地进了房子，惹得苏壬叹了一口气。  
“这样折腾，太累了啊。”  
  
打开房门，李斯年愣住了。  
家里像是进了抢匪一样，乱糟糟成了一团；几个空荡荡的酒瓶躺在他脚边，咕噜咕噜地往前滚了几下；外面的阳光都被拉下的窗帘挡住，浓厚的酒气被这样沉闷的环境二次发酵，浓烈得让他有点想吐。李斯年皱着眉头，完全在状态之外。站在一片狼藉中，他强迫自己冷静下来，随手抄起了放在门后的高尔夫球棍，另一只手拿起了手机准备随时拨打报警电话。  
他把呼吸声放得极轻，脚步缓慢，小心翼翼地顺着三五成群散落的酒瓶摸到了主卧。  
抬起手，他很慢很慢地敲了一下门。没有回应。  
他更用力地敲了一下门。门后依旧没有回应。  
三，二，一。李斯年在心里默数，在“一”刚落下的时候，迅速把房门打开，同时举起高尔夫球棒——眼前的一切让他双目圆瞪，高尔夫球棍应声落下。  
房间一片狼藉，他的衣服和被子卷成了一座巨大的山，酒瓶嵌在山中，多得数不清，而在那中间坐着一个侧对着他的高大的人，头上的纱布还没拆，胡子拉碴的。他倚在那巨大的山上，看着唯一拉开窗帘的落地窗发呆，手里像是攥着些什么，旁边还有小半瓶没喝完的酒。  
唐昊留意到了门这边的动静，他侧过头来看到了李斯年，充满血丝的眼里藏着不舍的缱绻，“回来啦。”  
“你……”李斯年失语。  
“啊……对不起……我现在就走……”唐昊才回想起来李斯年让他滚的话，匆匆忙忙起身，“我……我太想你了……对不起……”  
“……”李斯年愣在了原地，看着手忙脚乱的唐昊，看着堆得高高的杂物堆，大脑飞速运转——这是……这是……  
……巢？  
可是不是只有omega才会筑巢的吗？李斯年懵了。  
“斯年，斯年，对不起，我知道你不想见我。”唐昊抱歉地看着李斯年说，把李斯年炸成一团的思绪勉强拉回来了几分，“我之前一直想给你这个的。”  
手里被塞了什么东西，李斯年拿起来一看，才发现是香水瓶。  
“我本来……不想这样告诉你的，我的信息素，”唐昊垂下了眼睛盯着地面，“想送给你。等你用了，你身上就有愈创木的味道。我想这样告诉你的。可是……对不起……”  
唐昊的肩膀在很轻微地抖动。看着唐昊低下的头，李斯年看得眼底一酸，“唐昊你闭嘴！”  
“我现在就走……”“走个屁！你给我回来站着！”李斯年打断了唐昊的话，“伤没好还喝那么多你当自己是铁人？啊？有种筑巢没种给我打电话！把家里搞成一团乱很爽？知道阿姨收拾起来多麻烦嘛？啊？”  
“……我收拾好就走……”  
“你闭嘴！听我说！”李斯年凶巴巴地说，眼泪却是流了一脸，“一瓶香水就能收买我吗？你当我还是四十五度角明媚忧伤的那些个小姑娘？”  
“对不起……”“对不起个屁！你对不起我的是这些事情吗！”李斯年扯住唐昊的衣领强迫他面对自己的脸，“你知道你最对不起我的是什么吗！你出事了为什么不给我打电话！为什么！我他妈接到医院的电话的时候以为你死了你知道吗！你以为你死了我会开心吗！你个傻逼究竟知不知道我爱你啊！你当我是钢铁做的吗？听到你出事了还能面不改色给你处理后事？”  
“对不起，对不起……”“你闭嘴！你他妈是复读机吗！说一遍就够了谁他妈想听你说那么多！谁他妈要你的对不起了！对不起你的人是我！乱发脾气的人是我！是我啊！你骂我啊！躲在这里怂有个屁用？你就应该说我神经质无理取闹有病啊！你就应该说我一点都不信你爱我只相信信息素理论啊！”  
李斯年抖得厉害，眼泪糊得视线一片模糊，“你能不能不要总是这样悄悄地宠坏我啊！”  
唐昊抬手抹掉了李斯年的眼泪，而后捧起他的脸，轻轻叹了口气，“我舍不得啊。斯年，我舍不得你难受啊。”  
“可是你不说我更难受！我难受！我现在就难受！我难受得头晕想吐肚子疼！”  
“对……”“再说对不起我把你的嘴缝起来！”李斯年已经哭得打起了嗝。  
唐昊无奈地叹了口气，“斯年，斯年，不哭了。我在呢。”  
“我以为……嗝……我以为我们就这样完了……”李斯年的拳头软软地打在了alpha的背上，“我不敢想……不敢……”  
“没事了，没事了。”唐昊把亲吻落在了李斯年的眉心，神情虔诚。  
“以后……以后还这样怎么办……总是这样……嗝……两个人各做各的……”李斯年红着眼扁着嘴，“我不要这样的……”  
“不会的，以后都不会了。”唐昊抱起李斯年，把鼻子埋在了他的头顶，“我们定一个暗号。频率不对了，我们就用暗号联系，好不好。”  
“什么……什么鬼暗号！……你还是……三岁小孩吗！”  
唐昊笑了。他捧着李斯年的脸，把那像晨露落在花瓣上的吻印在了李斯年的嘴角。  
轻盈的，温柔的，却也是深情的。  
“重连啦。”唐昊再次把李斯年纳入怀中，“别怕。我在。你也在呢。”  
“……傻子。”李斯年带着哭得通红的鼻尖，终究是忍不住笑了。  
  
世界上有很多alpha和omega能闻到唐昊信息素的味道，而李斯年是个没有办法闻到自己alpha伴侣信息素的beta。但他此时在alpha的怀里，在暮春的阳光里，感受到了不输所谓“信息素羁绊”的最浓烈的爱意。  
独一无二的，平平淡淡的，无比安心的，只属于他们两人的爱啊。


	7. —过渡—

担任某大公司总裁特助的金曦今天很烦恼，烦恼到他都忘记了自己正在戒烟关键期连抽了三包烟。  
像他这种只需要听上司命令做一个没有感情的工作机器的人，能让他烦恼的，那毫无疑问就只有名为萧明义的终极boss了。  
  
今天一早，金曦看到萧明义面带微笑走进来的时候，他的内心拔凉拔凉并为自己上了炷香。  
在别人眼里代表着“春风得意”的微笑，却是萧明义的面部表情中最危险的：这代表着今天早上，有人把他惹毛了，而且是彻彻底底炸毛、随时控制不住自己做人的道德底线、恨不得把对方往死里弄的那种情况。  
老实说，萧明义虽然商场上雷厉风行叱咤风云，但也不是仗着自己的财势喜怒无常折腾下属的人——金曦实在想不到谁这么有能耐把萧明义惹成这样。  
可是吧，要让金曦不捂着良心说句“萧明义是个好人”，他实在是做不到。萧明义是个对不知情人士有极端吸引力，也是个直得让知情人士发指的直A——这种直表现在他对感情之事完全钝感、对黑白灰之外的颜色审美无能、对全局绝对控制权的无法割舍、对想方设法爬上总裁夫人位置的omega们近乎冷酷的无视……他甚至会对自己的另一个特助因为妊娠出现激敏反应而请假表现出彻底的不理解，“我一直都非常欣赏他的工作能力，但这次我是真的对他非常失望。”  
“不好意思萧先生，作为一名律师和一位丈夫，我有权利维护我妻子的权利。”身为alpha的律师先生彬彬有礼，有条不紊地打开一份又一份的证明资料，为自己的omega申请怎么也批不下来的特殊假期。  
总之气氛那是一个剑拔弩张，金曦吸了吸鼻子，无比庆幸自己是个啥信息素都闻不到的beta。  
后来的话，那个omega特助的特殊假期萧明义还是批下来了，毕竟那时公司在准备一个并购案，社会上o权运动又遍地开花的，尽管讨厌被威胁，但为了一个特助的事情，在这个节骨眼来打官司着实没必要。而没了最熟悉业务的特助、被各种挑衅了一番的萧明义带着意味不明的魔鬼般的微笑，成功把金曦从“游刃有余小能手”拉扯成了“总办秃头第一人”……  
所以今天老板会用啥招数来对付自己？金曦边想边郁闷地打开第四包烟，苦哈哈地抽出一根塞进嘴里，还没等他点起来，手机就响起了尖锐的鸣笛音，“老板，请问有什么吩咐吗？”  
“星期五要交的报表和合同草拟今晚要交给我。还有，去买杯咖啡，美式，三倍浓缩。”  
……操，魔鬼。金曦默默在心里骂了一句。  
  
“老板，这是您的咖啡。”金曦把咖啡放在萧明义的手边，转身就走的时候没忍住翻了一个白眼——“站住，我有话问你。”  
卧槽萧明义你是钛合金狗眼吗我他妈背着你翻一个白眼你都能看见？金曦故作镇定地转过身，“请问是什么事呢？”  
“今天早上，城东发生了连环车祸，你知道吗？”  
“知道。”嗯？时事热点抽查？  
“你知道了之后有什么反应。”  
“反应？……”金曦更懵了，他看到萧明义嘴角将露未露的微笑，连忙打了个寒战回过神来，“非常可惜非常难过吧。”  
“那如果我对你说，这件事无关痛痒，我完全不在乎，你会生气吗？”  
……额，自我中心大A主义的您终于要觉醒了？还是说……是个坑？“不会，您怎么想是您的自由。”  
“既然是这样，那他为什么会生气？”萧明义手交叠在胸前，周边的空气都被带冷了两个摄氏度，一双锋利的眉眼像是透过金曦看着另一个人。  
“……啊？”金曦感觉自己大脑的cpu要被烧坏了。  
“我的omega，生气了。”萧明义说。  
“您的omega生气了……omega生气了……”金曦复述了一遍，老板的omega生气了……等等等等，老板有omega？  
惹？传说中百花丛中过片叶不沾身三千弱水只选砸瓢的萧明义有omega？  
我！的！妈！鸭！  
活！久！见！鸭！  
“哪个omega小天使把你收了？请受小的一拜啊！”金曦没管住嘴，内心独白“嗖”一下就窜出齿缝。  
“……小天使？”萧明义一挑眉，嘴角的微笑更深了，“这么有时间想八卦，那就把下个月的预算今天交到我这里吧。”  
  
……魔鬼！魔鬼实锤！  
金曦腹诽着，用力敲打键盘——祝你永远都哄不回来老婆！不用谢！


	8. “我也是你的，要走就把我带走啊。”

晚上九点半，苏壬披上暗红色的小毛毯，带着相机提上藤椅来到阳台，坐在了昙花面前。  
花园沁在了春夜的潮湿与微冷中，清净极了——唯有苏壬手边一壶温热的金骏眉，不疾不徐地腾着那细微的白烟，描绘昙花墨绿枝叶底下那饱满生动的花苞。  
苏壬把相机摆好，挨在椅背上，微微阖上眼，努力放空大脑，轻轻吸了一口气。  
安静的，湿润的，有些萧瑟的风，海水、绿叶和薄荷再适合不过；如果是花开的夜晚，那就白兰花和栀子，搭配睡莲；红茶的味道太暖，不想做那么温醇的……橡木苔或者是烟草会合适吗？  
好像都不赖。明天可以去工作室试试。  
苏壬直起身，慢悠悠地给自己满上一杯茶，骨瓷细碎的碰撞声，极轻快地消隐在夜色中。  
  
世界上所有的一切，都可以用味道去记忆。  
比如盛夏的午后，穿着白裙子、梳着羊角辫的小姑娘奔跑着经过浓密绿荫的街道，飞着蝴蝶结的红皮鞋在人行道的砖块哒哒敲出声响——是柑橘、天竺葵混着茉莉，点缀罗勒和檀香木的味道;比如寒冷的冬夜，知天命的男人坐在燃起熊熊火焰的壁炉前的皮革沙发上，翻开一本年少时怎么读不透的书 ——是苦橙和印蒿，配上愈创木、桉树和朗姆酒的味道……  
一见钟情，依依惜别，含情脉脉……每一个人，每一个瞬间，都会被时间赋予专属的味道。作为香水调制师的苏壬，他依靠嗅觉去记忆世间的一切。  
他半睁着眼，直起身，看那不安分的昙花花苞，享受着难得的安宁。但他还没来得及收起眼底那点欢喜时，就听见了门开了又关了的声音。  
身体不由地僵直了起来。  
“哒，哒，哒。”  
逐渐清晰的脚步声，愈发霸道的雪松信息素，还有那木香藤盘旋在头顶的曲折枝丫，苏壬狠狠吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
“还不睡?”男人醇厚的声音在他背后响起。  
“我……有事。”苏壬的声音很紧，他轻轻颤抖着，克制着那份躁动。  
“外面很冷。”男人应该是皱眉了吧，苏壬没有回头看，推测着。  
萧明义走出阳台，把苏壬披在肩上的毯子拉了拉，“回去睡，别闹。”  
“……我说了我有事。”苏壬直起身摆脱萧明义的手，“我没有闹。”  
“既然那么精神，那就做点别的吧。”萧明义左手伸进了苏壬的衣服，握住那细嫩的腰；左手反手控住苏壬的下巴，鼻尖着了迷般摩挲着苏壬后颈的腺体，张嘴就咬了下去。  
随着剧烈的疼痛，雪松浓郁又极具侵略性的气息席卷了苏壬的每一根神经，牵动他每一块肌肉发出细微的战栗，“萧明义！你放开……”  
“放开？不可能，”萧明义舔着苏壬后颈的血痕，“不过你非要待在外面，也不是不行……”  
苏壬听到萧明义的话，瞳孔紧缩，“萧明义！”  
虽然现在已经是深夜，没有几个人会出没花园，但在外面敞开大腿让萧明义在自己的身体里横冲直撞，放荡地为那疼痛感叫床，直到意乱情迷理智全无……苏壬要绷不住了，“萧明义！你放开我啊！”  
苏壬由于被注入标记的alpha信息素，那反抗的动作软绵绵的，于萧明义来说不过蜻蜓点水，“放开？你现在这种状况，能放开你？”萧明义恶俗地把放在苏壬腰上的手摸到苏壬双腿间那早已精神起来的那根，“你以为你能扛得住信息素？”  
“你放手……放手……”苏壬的音量越来越小，声音里藏着的抗拒和痛苦越来越多，酝酿到眼泪爆发的极点，是萧明义把自己一寸一寸挺进那狭小湿润又火热的甬道里的时候。  
“萧明义……萧明义……明义……”苏壬那张生得有些凉薄的脸悄悄爬上了泪痕，“我不要这样……我不要这样……”  
“你不是很舒服吗，”萧明义说着，胯下的动作却又快又狠，他把手指塞进苏壬的嘴里，坏心眼地夹着苏壬的舌头，让苏壬把那他认为是口是心非的话堵在了舌根——就在这时，萧明义看到了放在昙花前的相机。  
萧明义把手指抽出来，从苏壬那有些苍白的嘴里扯出一条长长的银丝，他握住了相机，把镜头扭向苏壬，“明明爽成这样了还在嘴硬。”  
“呜……呜！”被密集地攻击软肉内壁，胸前被没轻没重地揉捏着，苏壬早已陷进了裹挟着疼痛的情欲里，哪里还留意得到萧明义的小动作？“明义……不要……”  
“叫得再大声一点。”又是重重挺入，萧明义把苏壬的耳垂含近嘴里。  
“明义……萧明义……”皮肉的碰撞声，夹杂着苏壬甜腻的叫床声，还有枝叶在春夜的风里细碎的摩擦声，把萧明义身体里的每个细胞都熨得妥妥帖帖。他无意忍耐，在苏壬攀上顶峰的那一刻，他把自己那处挺到了苏壬体内最柔软最私密的地方，用手把苏壬的头拨向镜头。  
“你看看你现在这个样子。”  
苏壬涣散的眼看到了昙花叶下那深不见底的镜头，瞳孔放大，身体不自觉颤抖。  
“萧明义！你！”  
苏壬疯狂地挣扎着，可还是阻止不了那灼热涌入自己体内的趋势——身体实在太过不争气，他又一次屈服于情欲之下。  
“拍出来一定很不错。”萧明义轻笑着，低头亲了亲苏壬脑门的发旋。  
  
把激烈性爱后身体滚烫的omega放到床上，萧明义给苏壬盖上被子，亲了亲苏壬的额头，坐在了苏壬身边。  
他和苏壬结婚五年了，仍旧是不太懂苏壬在想什么。  
每一次欢爱明明很爽，他却总是在推拒；他喜欢仪式感万分地做些没有意义的事，那摆在屋外的昙花就是明晃晃的例子；还有他那些欲言又止和故意的避而不见……萧明义把这些他实在是搞不懂的苏壬的行为统称为“omega症”。  
这些“omega症”萧明义在接触苏壬之前是从未接触过的。他在感情淡漠的世家长大，父亲和母亲在外情人无数，向来是敲着算盘来交流，对接受精英教育、另立门户的他将来可能会承袭，啊，按他们的说法来说应该是“吞并自己的衣钵”十分抗拒，没少给他使下绊子。  
去问？以前他是觉得没必要。毕竟他和苏壬结婚是因为需要李家的支持——本来他应该去娶李家独子李斯年的，估摸着李家觉得ab婚姻不靠谱，又怕李斯年受委屈，就换了李家的养子苏壬，更是对萧明义嫌麻烦不办婚礼的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过也是好笑，李斯年还是和一个alpha在一起了，而且是家族给相的亲，也不知道李老头这波打脸疼不疼。  
对这段完全只有利益纠葛完全没有感情基础的婚姻，苏壬倒是逆来顺受，但李斯年为发小是和家里闹得不可开交，但是实权不在他手上，他反抗也没用。时至今日，终于掌权的李家小公子看到他还是横眉冷对没个好脸色。  
难不成还能去问说话不到两句就想把他撵出去的李斯年？萧明义无论如何都拉不下这个脸去做这种事的。  
反正除了那些个“omega症”，苏壬实在是再完美不过了。虽然一会儿要在花园种花一会儿要在家里弄个温室的，但omega很乖，从来不惹是生非。他一直觉得苏壬是讨alpha喜欢的类型，漂亮，天生带了种吸引人的清冷，极易诱发alpha的占有欲，就连信息素都是说不出的惑人——是种隐秘的微妙的香气，萧明义也是后来才知道那是米兰的味道，他喜欢极了在后颈那香气的根源烙上自己的痕迹来获得莫大的满足感。  
萧明义起身，从外套里摸出自己的烟盒，推开落地窗想出去阳台抽根事后烟，却发现阳台小桌子上，那昙花花苞终于在花萼的包围下翻滚出一抹白。  
他回头看了一眼睡在床上的omega，把拿在手上的烟盒重新塞进了兜里，放下了大衣，把镜头重新对准了那昙花。  
……他喜欢，我又有什么办法。萧明义这般想着。  
  
“滴滴，滴滴——”苏壬费力地睁开眼，摁灭床头喋喋不休的闹钟。  
疼。全身都疼。尤其是后颈。苏壬抬起手按住了后颈的血痕，疲惫地闭上眼。他那后穴遍布着干涸的痕迹，稍稍一动，那难以启齿的地方就被里面晃荡的液体滑过红肿，更为隐秘的疼痛席卷了他的神经。  
苏壬对疼痛的耐受力天生就没有别人强，而萧明义给他的性，于他而言实在是有些疼痛。  
萧明义……他不想深想，右手熟练地伸向床头柜的座机，“阿姨，可以帮我拿一块后颈的创可贴过来吗？”  
“好的，小先生。”  
“……还有，帮我拿几片止痛药。谢谢。”  
“小先生，止痛药伤胃。要不您吃完早饭，我再给您拿过来？”  
“好的，麻烦你了。”  
苏壬挂了座机，用手臂把自己的上半身支起来，远远地看见放在阳台上那生机勃勃的昙花。而那昨日还蕴藏着动人美丽的花苞，现在早已凋零得不知所踪。  
  
等苏壬一切收拾妥当走下楼，萧明义正在吃早餐，抬头看了他一眼，“坐。”  
苏壬看着那硬板凳不出声，就杵在那儿像是等着什么。从厨房端出煮得软糯的碎鱼粥的阿姨是个有眼力见的人——她立刻放下了手上的粥，安静又迅速地找到了一个软垫放在苏壬的板凳上。  
苏壬感激地看了她一眼，坐下慢慢地喝起了粥。  
饭桌上平静得诡异。萧明义等着苏壬随便聊点什么，却只等到omega沉默的发旋，说不出的感觉梗在了他的喉咙。“阿姨，打开电视。”  
“好的，先生。”  
“据悉，今日早晨八点三十八分，城东XX快速路段发生了一起连环车祸，其中一辆油罐车爆炸。事故致百余人受伤，十五人当场死亡……”  
苏壬心头一紧。  
这条路是他去工作室必经之路，如果不是昨天他被萧明义这样……导致今天起晚了，这个时候他说不定就在那救护车上了。  
真的是差一点点。如果他早十分钟出门……他不敢想。  
“……关了。一大早的都什么晦气新闻。”萧明义皱着眉说。  
“等等，”苏壬叫住了走到一半的阿姨，“不用关。”  
萧明义瞥了苏壬一眼，没吱声。  
“那先生，我是关掉还是……”  
“阿姨，你去忙你的吧。”苏壬对阿姨笑了笑，打开手机开始给工作室打电话，“喂……嗯，今天的新闻我看了，城东车祸，交通线几乎瘫痪了……看一下有没有工作室的员工，上班高峰期说不准……嗯，好，挂了。”  
把电话放下，苏壬叹了口气。  
“叹什么气。”萧明义喝了口Espresso，问。  
“啊？啊……没什么。”苏壬笑了笑，大脑又进入了放空状态。  
啧。萧明义屈起手指，指关节有节奏地敲在了饭桌上，“你太善良了。简直妇人之仁。”  
“啊？”苏壬收回思绪，一时间没反应过来。  
“准时到达工作室是员工的义务，车祸不是作为上司的你应该考虑的事情。”  
“这个车祸就发生在工作室附近，我不可能不考虑到这些因素。”苏壬的脸沉了下来。  
“就算发生在你楼下死了一街的人又和你员工准时到有什么联系。一些无关紧要的生死，还能挡着你的世界转吗。”萧明义面不改色地继续吃着自己的三明治，说道。  
无关紧要的生死。是啊，走在这路上的人是死是活根本与他萧明义半点关系都没有，包括差点就卷进这场事故的他。  
萧明义，你真的太过分了。  
苏壬在发抖，他捏住了自己的裤边，“无关紧要的生死？你认为这是无关紧要的生死？”  
“不然呢。”萧明义把视线从餐盘转向苏壬，本以为自己能看见苏壬信服的目光，却发现苏壬凝在眼底的愤怒越来越厚重——苏壬“啪”地一下扔下了勺子，“萧明义你脑子里除了钱和利益还剩什么？狗屎吗？”  
“苏壬你他妈发什么脾气？”一向听话的omega突然无差别攻击，萧明义也火了，“你能收收你那点圣母心吗。”  
“我去你的圣母心，萧明义你他妈就是个人渣傻逼！”苏壬起身，躲过了萧明义想拉住自己的手，迅速抄起车钥匙摔上大门，没给萧明义留一丝反驳的机会。  
“你……苏壬！你给我站住！”萧明义被摔了一鼻子灰，脾气也上来了——他回到饭桌拿起咖啡杯，还没端到嘴边，手就没忍住把杯子摔个稀巴烂，声音惊动了厨房里头忙活的阿姨，“先生？”  
“回去干你的事！”萧明义正眼都没瞧阿姨一眼。  
“可是先生，小先生的药……”  
“管他干嘛！……”萧明义恨恨说了一句，那涨得他心口痛的怒气却还是屈服于“小先生”这三个字，“……没病没痛的，他吃什么药！”  
“是止痛药。小先生胃不好，止痛药伤胃，我就和小先生提议，吃完早餐再吃止痛药。”  
“止痛药？”  
“这……”阿姨有点不好意思了起来。  
“吞吞吐吐什么，快说。”萧明义不耐烦极了。   
“小先生……对疼痛耐受力很低……您每次……额，晚上的时候……小先生第二天都很难受，只能靠吃止痛药撑着……您和小先生刚开始的时候，小先生还因为炎症发过好几次烧呢。”  
  
……苏壬对疼痛的耐受力低？苏壬从来没有和他说过。  
“……先生对不起，是我多嘴了。”阿姨有些惶恐地推后了一步。  
萧明义深呼吸了一遍。  
“去把止痛药送到小先生的工作室。”  
“好的，先生。”  
  
苏壬从钱包里抠出两枚硬币，才后知后觉自己是在所谓的“富人别墅区”，如果不开车，自己得横跨半个山头才能到公交车站。  
简直和萧明义一样讨厌。苏壬捏着车钥匙，去车库也不是，不去车库也不是，最后还是心一横决定走路——他实在不想接触那个和萧明义一样泛着冰冷光泽的钢铁怪物。  
山上的空气还是好的，暮春的花还是美的，除却身体不可忽视的疲乏和绵密的疼痛，本这应是很不错的一段徒步。苏壬边踢着不知道哪里来的鹅卵石边走着，一下子没留意脚下的力气，石子蹦进了草丛里。  
苏壬抬头，草丛里面种着一棵高大的雪松。  
雪松。萧明义。  
  
讨厌萧明义吗？讨厌，讨厌透顶的那种讨厌。  
喜欢萧明义吗？喜欢，无可救药的那种喜欢。  
明明没有任何的感情基础就结合的草率到不能草率的利益联姻，明明是一个情商跌入谷底的人，明明从未想过要和他多聊聊多问问他状态怎样舒不舒服疼不疼，自己却还是爱他。  
在外这么精明的机关算尽的男人，其实在家里直白又莽撞。  
说着不要这个不要那个，总是默默地真香——院子里的木香花架，还是他给自己搭的。  
做了事吧，也不会邀功，就杵在那里等着你发现。无论你说不说谢谢，他都会摆着一副“拒绝交流”的表情冷着脸走开。  
萧明义一会儿让他觉得无比失望，觉得自己不过是被钉在雪松树根上的一只濒死的兔子；一会儿让他觉得满心欢喜，觉得自己要被那舒展开的枝叶捧上天空的灵巧的松鼠。  
七上八下，左右徘徊，简直像是倒了八辈子血霉，连带着想起“萧明义”这三个字，怨怼里居然还带着眷念。  
真的白瞎了雪松味的信息素。苏壬心情沮丧地看了一下表——上班是来不及了，就随便转悠几圈等萧明义走了再回家吧。  
惹不起，难不成还躲不起吗。

变着花样折腾下属的萧明义并没有成功获得快乐补贴——他透过玻璃窗看到以金曦为首的一大票人上蹿下跳焦头烂额的样子，那象征着不爽的笑容越发深刻了。  
什么鬼，自己结婚有个四五年了吧，都不知道我有老婆了？  
……啊，当初嫌麻烦没搞婚礼。  
没搞婚礼也不是理由啊。  
……对，苏壬一次都没有来过公司。  
那聚会什么的，总有人看见过苏壬吧，这群人八卦得那么要紧，都扒不出我老婆？  
……苏壬对聚会不感冒甚至有点讨厌，根本不聚会。  
……妈的，操。  
萧明义越想越气，就在这时，电话响起来了。“喂？”  
“先生，是我。”家里的阿姨说。  
“什么事。”  
“是这样的，我现在在给小先生送药的路上，但是这条路因为发生连环车祸被堵住了。”  
“连环车祸？”萧明义皱了皱眉。  
“是的。司机今天没有查看路况，就堵在路上了。”  
等等……好像有点什么不太对……还需要一点线索……差一点，就能知道苏壬为什么对着自己发脾气了。  
“把电话给司机。”  
“啊，好，您稍等……”短暂的交接后，电话那头传来司机的声音，“先生。”  
“你平时送苏壬去工作室，都走的这条路吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“一般什么时候出发？”  
“一般是八点二十分钟左右。今天小先生起晚了，没有按时出发。”  
  
八点二十出发。八点三十八分的车祸。  
城东XX快速路。苏壬上班必经的路。  
把这一切线索串联起来后，萧明义扶额，恨不得甩自己两耳刮子——自己都说的什么话？无关紧要？  
“先生，您稍等一下……”司机把手机交回到了阿姨的手中，“先生，是我。刚刚家里联系我，说小先生回家了，没有去公司。那我们就先回去了？”  
“……行。”  
  
萧明义如鲠在喉。他单是想到苏壬差一点就在那条路上，都要感觉胸口透不过气。  
他起身，外套都还没来得及拿就冲出办公室。金曦一众人也是第一次看见他行色匆匆，连忙迈着小碎步在后面追，“老板？您……”  
“所有活动推掉。”  
“可是这是……”  
“推掉！听不懂人话吗？”  
“但是这是重要的……”  
“重要个屁！有我老婆重要吗！”萧明义吼了一声。  
  
办公室突然安静了下来，只有萧明义愈发远去的脚步声。  
“……那个……金特助……总裁什么时候……有老婆了……”小职员咽了咽口水，颤抖着开口。  
“……那个……我也只比你早一个小时知道……”金曦艰难地说道。  
总办瑟瑟发抖。  
究竟是哪家omega能够让萧明义这样的直A大庭广众之下宣爱啊卧槽好想知道好想知道好想好想好想好想！  
  
吃了止痛片，苏壬打着哈欠回到了卧室，一抬头就看见了阳台外面小铁桌上摆着的昙花。  
真的越想越来气。好不容易等到的昙花啊！愣是没拍到就算了！还被……被……苏壬的脸“刷”一下就红了起来，他一下子也没管上身体的疼痛，三步并作两步走向阳台，从叶子底下抠出了自己的相机拿出sd卡，正想删掉昨天萧明义的“大作”，却发现了出乎意料的东西。  
除了昨天让人脸红心跳的那段视频，还有一个新的视频——很长，也不知道拍了多久。苏壬点了倍速，打开。  
……这是……昙花？  
昙花挣开了萼片，不疾不徐地舒展开自己的花瓣，开始的时候它还带着点少女般的羞怯，但很快它就适应了春夜的萧瑟，开始热烈地盛开了起来。  
很美，就像他设想的一样好看，只是掌镜的人实在太过沉闷了，只晓得一个角度愣愣地放着，又蠢又傻，简直像极了萧明义的作风。  
苏壬咬着牙，也不知道自己是该生气好还是不该生气好，只好把电脑推到一边。电脑自动播放出下一个视频，那些娇喘和呻吟更是把苏壬炸得手足无措，他笨手笨脚想关掉，却不小心把进度条拉到了最后。  
是结束之后的事情了。  
他看到萧明义起身，小心翼翼地把太累而睡着的他拢在了自己怀里抱在身前，轻手轻脚地打开拉门，进去。  
走得有点太远了，镜头对不上焦，只有模模糊糊的人影，但苏壬还是能看见，把他放在床上掖好被子的萧明义弯下腰，很轻很轻地用嘴唇触碰了一下苏壬的额头。  
下意识地，他摸了摸自己的额头，后知后觉地感受到了眉心的丝丝暖意。  
一直悬在自己头顶的达摩克利斯之剑随着额头上的这个羽毛般柔软的亲吻缓缓落下。  
……萧明义，你真的……我该拿你怎么办啊。  
  
还没等苏壬想明白，房门突然“乓”地一下被打开，浓厚的雪松味道席卷了整个房间——高大的男人一把抱住了苏壬。  
……沉默，还是沉默。  
……说话啊你个呆瓜！苏壬想用力推开萧明义，无奈力气不够，“萧明义你松手！”  
“……”  
“有话快说有屁快放！”你说一句好话，我就不生气了，苏壬这样想。  
“……”  
“你说不说！不说我走了！”苏壬作势要走，却没料到自己这个动作引发了萧明义接下来的举动。  
萧明义气炸了，他直接把苏壬扔到床上，领带一扯，把苏壬双手固定在床沿；然后他像风刮一般把所有的门都关上，把苏壬房间里所有的东西——什么衬衫啊，外套啊，裤子啊，甚至还有他的行李箱都从角落里抠出来，一股脑儿地扔到床上，没差把苏壬压死。  
“咳！咳！咳咳咳……我操萧明义你他妈发什么疯！”被压得命没了半条的苏壬费力地用脚把身上的东西蹬干净，又被新的一批东西压住了，“你快住手啊！咳……咳咳咳……”  
在苏壬感觉自己要被身上的东西压到窒息而亡的时候，萧明义终于停下了自己不停扔东西的手，把苏壬扒了出来——他把苏壬强硬地锁在了自己怀里，而自己则舒舒服服地靠在了自己堆出来的小山堆里，“走啊你走啊！”  
“你要我走你就放手啊！”  
“我也是你的，要走你就连巢带我一起搬啊！”  
“你有病吧！”苏壬直接被气笑了。  
“你能走就走！”萧明义的手抱得更加紧了。  
“你就不能好好说话吗！”  
“我什么时候没有好好说话了！我哪里没有好好说话了！”萧明义真的超不服气。  
“你应该说对不起我不应该这样讲！”  
“对不起我不应该这样讲！”  
“还有我爱你！”  
“我爱你……！！！！！”萧明义这样说着，突然反应了过来——自己特么在干嘛？  
“……”  
“怎么？”  
“……”  
“噗嗤……”苏壬终究是绷不住了，“哈哈哈哈哈萧大总裁你啊……筑巢就算了居然还求带走哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“……”萧明义没说话，耳边红了一片，却还晓得把手臂圈得更紧。  
“好啦好啦我不走……松手，乖，松手……你弄疼我了！”  
听到“疼”这个字，萧明义条件反射就松开了手——然后就后悔了。还没等他把苏壬抓回来，苏壬就灵活地在他怀里转了个身，抱住了他的脖子。  
嗷。心满意足。  
“以后不准这么用力知道吗？咬脖子真的很痛！”苏壬故意用严肃的语气说着。  
“嗯。”下意识回复。  
“还有，不准拍奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
“啊？”  
“……就是不准！你还有意见了？”  
“……哦。”  
“最后，不准乱说话！”  
“……标准是什么？”萧明义有点懵。  
苏壬软软地打了萧明义一巴掌，“标准……算了算了，谁叫我遇上你这样的了……”  
  
萧明义又抱住了苏壬。这次他记得，要轻一点，不能弄疼怀里的omega。  
“你不走了吧。”  
“……笨死了！”苏壬咬上了了萧明义的后颈，咬出了一圈牙印，“盖章了，满意了吧！”  
  
满意。  
超满意。


	9. —过渡—

暖色的晚霞柔和地罩住了这座城市，来往的车流游走在城市的脉络里，路灯像那逐渐凸出的龙的脊骨，寸寸点亮了整个城市——是在城市天际线上挂着的高级酒店落地玻璃窗前才能呈现的美丽。  
“诶，你们听说了吗？向家破产了。”捧着红酒杯的女人穿着一看就价格不菲的红色丝缎小礼裙说着，“好像是家族内斗，斗到最后资金链破裂了。”  
“啧啧啧，私生子没关好吗。”穿着合身西装的男人轻蔑地笑了两声。  
女人皱着眉别过头去，对着落地玻璃窗翻了一个白眼。  
“都说了，外面的野o要关好……卧槽你拉我耳朵干嘛！”还在喋喋不休男人被自己的妻子耳朵一拽就拖出讨论圈。  
“说你呢！丢人现眼！”妻子恨不得一酒瓶子敲到男人身上，“你可快给我闭嘴吧！”  
“嘁，你们还不是一群围在那里说人家八卦呢，口嗨不行啊。”男人忿忿不平。  
“你还说！还说！”妻子直接把手上的包摁在自己老公胸前，“向谅就是向家的人！你是出来混了这么几年脑子进了地沟油还是把自个的猪脑当脑花烤了啊？还说！还说！我这辈子嫁给你我真的比你还傻逼！”  
  
每间中学都会有自己的传说。提到Y中的风云人物，一定都会知道一个人——向谅。  
向谅实在是个完美得无懈可击的人，以致于多年后英才辈出的Y中里，老师还能喋喋不休地对着一代又一代的少男少女们教育——“你们啊，有个非常优秀的师兄，名叫向谅……”  
虽然向谅是个omega，但毕竟是德智体美劳全面发展、各种奖项拿到手软、出落得芝兰玉树、性格温润周正、头顶还有金光闪闪的“向家继承人”光环、就连信息素都是令人心醉的醇厚红茶香气的向谅啊！谁能遭得住啊！  
不说alpha有多疯狂了，闻不到信息素的beta也忍不住心痒痒，更别提后面那一大拉喊着“我们愿意为向校草而弯”的omega了。  
今天在场的都听过向谅的名字，也多多少少对向谅动过心思。虎落平阳要欺一欺倒也算不上，只是吧……就是想看看当年骨子里都渗着矜贵的天之骄子如今落魄的模样。  
人嘛，总爱在别人的伤口找痛快不是嘛。  
  
门缓缓打开，一阵温润的红茶香气含蓄地飘入房中，清瘦的omega慢慢地走了进来。房间里那些高谈阔论瞬间变成了细细碎碎的交流，每个人都忍不住侧目看向门口。  
一双丹凤眼不卑不亢，淡粉色的薄唇紧闭着，抿出了肃穆的线条；他背挺得很直，一身月白色的绉绸长衣显得人更加风雅挺拔；他走得极稳，一步一步地踏进了所有人的视线焦点里。  
“哟，这不是向谅吗！好久不见啊！过得还好吗！”膀大腰圆满脸横肉的alpha捻着兰花指拿着红酒杯朝着向谅走来，“嗳，还以为向大公子山珍海味吃惯了看不起我们这些小地方聚会呢。”  
“不敢当。”向谅颔首示意，从一旁经过的服务生托盘里拿起一杯香槟，“好久不见，cheers。”  
“哈哈哈哈，碰一个，一口闷！”alpha“咕咚咕咚”地喝完了杯子里的酒，“呦，向少爷你这可不给面子，怎么还不干了呢！看不起我们这些小户人家是吧？”  
“向某人不敢当。最近身体不佳，酒精过敏。”向谅嘴角带着笑，眼神却是冷冷的，“不好意思。”  
向谅错身而过，听到alpha用不大不小的音量轻蔑地笑了一声，“都他妈破产了还端着个少爷架子给谁看呢？喝杯酒又怎么了老子还想睡你呢。”  
  
向谅脸上依旧带着笑。内心十分亲切地问候了这个暴发户的祖宗十八代。  
妈的，要不是你压着老子的策划案，老子至于出卖色相来这里？  
  
芝兰玉树？温润周正？向谅八面玲珑的样子的确有点骗人成分——只可惜他本人真不是。  
好吧，或许以前还能是这么个样子，毕竟那时混的上流社会，要脸要皮的，讲究个排面。  
但是现在他只想回家开着空调嗦小龙虾，调好电视频道让金曦这个做番茄炒蛋忘记放糖的狗东西跪遥控器好吗！  
向谅笑着举起香槟，内心想着油光锃亮的小龙虾和金曦颤抖的双膝，神情不禁变得更加温柔了起来——不知道又迷惑多少不再营业的少男少女的心。


	10. “我喜欢你无可救药地喜欢我。”

向谅之所以叫向谅，不是因为爹妈对Euclid有莫名的偏执，更不是因为Despicable Me看多了——向谅的谅，是原谅的谅。  
向是个响当当的姓氏，代代积累下来的财富有如基石般把这个庞大得可以遮天的家业支撑起来。从外面看向家，里头金碧辉煌闪耀无双，人来人往繁华兴盛，很奢华，又颇有涵蕴。  
被迷惑的人，其中就有向谅的母亲。  
比起华丽得不像话的向家，向谅母亲的家庭拥有的财富虽不足挂齿，但有一把清苦读书人的硬骨头和一张清丽脱俗的皮相——向谅母亲家是书香世家，无论是在那个战火纷争的年代还是在那个知识分子被质疑的荒唐年代都始终坚守在学术第一线。  
在初见风度翩翩无可挑剔的父亲的时候，母亲就像开在嶙峋流石滩上的龙胆终于迎来了适合开放的季节，眉梢眼角都是暖化寒风的春光，那些读书人的执拗和疯狂，在那个瞬间都交给了爱情。  
短暂得不能再短暂的温存后，等待这个娇柔的omega的，是向家华丽背后那些不加掩饰的冷刀和钱权交易。omega才意识到情爱背后原来还涉及利益交换，永不可逾越的是她和alpha巨大的观念鸿沟。  
她被关在金丝银线做成的华丽温室里，直面外人看不见的藏污纳垢处，声嘶力竭的呐喊被严丝合缝地封锁。她怀着向谅这棵小小的幼苗，外在美好如昔，内里逐渐溃烂。  
热爱狩猎游戏的父亲，成功地用“向太太”这个身份彻底碾碎了这个美丽的物件。  
“谅”这个字是母亲取的。父亲曾在饭桌上指着面无表情的母亲得意地和愤怒的向谅说，这是因为“她终于认命了，知道没有我她也活不了”——然后在向谅十二岁那年，她自杀了。  
她留下的最后一句话是“我终于原谅我自己了”。  
  
向谅名字里的“向”字让他适配独属于向家的面具，而“谅”字给他带来的让他厌恶这副虚伪的做派。  
因为没有遗传到向家筛子般的心眼，自己干脆就用实力碾压——向谅清楚，那些傲气少了心眼，终究还是撑不了太久。  
向谅人前是风光的“向大少爷”，人后不过是被父亲嫌弃omega身份的儿子。他看着都21世纪了还代称为“二房”、“三房”、“四房”、“N房”的“姨太太”和“庶子们”的斗争，看着自己那些个弟弟妹妹为了争取父亲的财产隐忍又谄媚地去讨好自己的利益相关人，想笑又笑不出来——毕竟他可是“空有一副装模作样的姿态”、“人人艳羡”、“自身难保”的“嫡长子”啊。  
他站在洗手间镜子前，把校服衬衫那禁欲到喉结的纽扣松开，从兜里拿出了烟盒和打火机，无比熟练地侧头点烟时，却看到门口站着一个神色有些讶异的男生。  
午休时间按道理来说教学楼是不会有人的。现在有点麻烦。  
不过向谅很清楚，并且非常懂得利用自己的好看。他微微把脸侧过来一些，而后将视线缓缓往上移，不疾不徐地把男生干净的白球鞋、肥大的校服裤、平整的领口、合乎校规的短发和笨重的黑框眼镜收入眼底后，身体微微后仰，食指点在自己的唇边示意那人安静，丹凤眼弯出了一双清浅的月牙。  
“乖，”比起宛若游丝的声音，向谅的口型更加暧昧，他的嘴角随着这个动作拉出了一个极具警告意味的微笑，“听话。”  
  
会不会一辈子都活得体面而麻木？向谅也不知道。毕竟本质上向家就是一个巨大而畸形的怪物，盛极必衰，塌是迟早的事；或许能在他在世的时候塌？他倒也挺期待的，毕竟omega在这种家族婚姻里从来都说不上话，说不定一无所有还能活得自由一点。  
所以当四姨太伙同二姨太把三姨太的儿子弄残废意图嫁祸给向谅这个大房血脉结果又因为某些机缘巧合嫁祸不了大房然后三姨太联合五姨太和六姨太拉拢七姨太把四姨太和二姨太搞垮然后二姨太报复七姨太的时候不小心把向家卖了直接导致了向家垮台的时候，在海外念书的向谅收拾行李回国，平静地抵押了手头所有的财产把自己父亲转嫁给自己的巨额债务还清，顺便为自己那个因为一无所有而绝望自杀的父亲办身后事。  
父亲的风流债要自己来还，说实话他一点都不甘心。但是他能够赚到普通人工作三辈子都赚不到的这么多的钱，或多或少都倚赖向家给自己的身份和资源，最没资格抱怨的人其实是他。  
他拖着行李箱离开那个囚禁了母亲长达十五年的房子，看着警察把封条贴上，走在仍然有点烫脚的路上，闻着以前坐在车里根本闻不到的浑浊尾气，突然就笑了——一无所有的感觉，原来没有自己想象的那么好啊。  
“先生，您没有访客证，不能进去。”  
“我需要接我的朋友，他一个人搬不动行李。这是我的身份证，请问可以登记一下让我进去吗。”  
“先生，这里是预约制，如果您没有预约成功发的访客证，您就不能进来。”  
“可是……”  
“先生，请您清醒一下，”保安的声音开始不耐烦了，“这里住的人都非富即贵，需要您来接？您还这样，实在让我很为难。”  
“我就在门口等，可以吗。”  
“先生，门口禁停，您还是请回吧。”  
向谅慢慢走到停车杆头的一边，侧着身经过后把行李箱也拖出来，突然侧边伸出一只手把他的拉杆接了过去。  
向谅眯着眼抬头看，发现自己被罩在一片阴影下。由于逆光，男人的脸他看得不太清楚，脑子难得地懵了一秒。  
“走吧。”男人另一只手非常自然地拖着他走到那辆被卡门禁的车旁，为他打开车门，把他塞进副驾驶座，为自己扣好安全带，还很贴心地不知道从哪里摸出一条灰色的小毛毯盖在他的膝上。  
浅淡的红茶香气在车内流淌。  
“他就是我等的人。不好意思打扰了。”在男人关上车门前，他听到男人对保安这么说。  
  
车开出了一段距离，向谅才反应过来自己是上了陌生人的车。他机警地确认了车里的茶香，是古龙水味。  
幸好，男人是个beta。  
“把车停下，我要下车。”  
男人并未回应，仍旧是没什么表情在开车，他的西服三件套并未因为刚刚搬动行李箱而有一丝褶皱，眼睛专注地看着前方。  
“先生，我和你不认识。请你把车停下，让我下车。”  
“……”  
“停下。不然我就报警了。”向谅拿出手机威胁。  
男人叹了口气，从身边的车门拿出一瓶水递给向谅，微凉的瓶身冰了冰向谅被太阳晒得通红的脸，“乖，听话。”  
一把无名火窜上了向谅心头，“乖？你他妈算是什么东西？给老子停车！”  
恰巧是红灯。车子平稳地停了下来，向谅用力掰车把手，却听到男人在背后叹了口气。  
“你不认得我了？”  
他回过头，看清了男人的脸——说不上非常扎眼，平平无奇的五官凑在一起，尽管气质带了点惹人厌烦的公式化，倒也算不上是长得太差。  
“我是金曦。”男人说。  
“我……”向谅正想反驳金曦自己对这个名字毫无印象，却被打断了。  
“七年前，Y中教学楼五楼，我们见过面的，”金曦语气柔和极了，“我没有恶意，你想不起来没关系，就当我是你一个校友就好。你觉得我是多管闲事也好，觉得我是人傻钱多善心泛滥也罢，我只想给你一个安静的地方歇歇。”  
……  
向谅突然感觉一阵心悸，他睁开眼睛盯着天花板，深深地吸了一口气，手不自觉地摸上了后颈——小巧的腺体埋在莹白的皮肤下，正在平稳而舒缓地沁出茶香。  
他起身走到客厅，睡前留的灯还亮着，金曦还没回来。  
向谅自己都没发现自己皱了皱眉。他拐进厨房冰柜找到喝了一半的白兰地给自己倒了一杯，又从冷冻室抠出金曦做的柠檬薄荷冰，冰块的形状还是娘里娘气的猫爪，很是滑稽地飘在琥珀色的酒液里。  
把自己带到家里的金曦图什么呢？他也不知道。  
图钱？自己就是个破产人士，向家的对家——黎家像是灭四害一样想玩死向家人，早就和业界打了招呼要把他彻底封杀，等他在街上乞讨走投无路时再对他抛出床上的橄榄枝。  
图色？beta虽然闻不到信息素的味道，但人该有的天性一样不少，发情期的omega柔弱娇嫩，柳下惠都很难坐怀不乱，听着倒像是有几分道理。但金曦仿佛天生缺少勃起功能，发情期时还能冷静地给他打一针抑制剂送他进房间好好睡，更别提平时了。  
图好玩？向谅喝了一口酒，金曦养的猫——毛毯就蹦上了吧台，蹭着向谅的手边像碰瓷一样趴下，瞪着漂亮的杏眼，翻出雪白的肚皮和向谅撒娇。毛毯长得好看，深谙撒娇的精髓，怎么看都比自己这个大活人养着开心省心。  
什么都不图的金曦对自己是真的好。金曦把银行卡和密码都交给他，给他做饭，也不强求自己做些什么，完全就是无条件的纵容。  
这让向谅也生出了试探金曦底线的念头。刚开始的时候他想方设法往外跑，去找日结的工作，虽然累些但也能活下来，结果每次都是没跑多久就被接回去；逃跑不成的他拿着金曦给自己的银行卡去刷了十几万的奢侈品，大包小包地拎回去后，金曦只是平静地搅着椰子鸡汤和自己说“是该添置些衣服，要买的东西多的话打电话，我过来替你拿”；他故意说自己睡不好，非要把金曦睡的主人房占了，金曦也是二话不说把房间整理好了让他住进去，自己搬出去睡客房；他深夜敲金曦的门让金曦给自己做小龙虾，金曦都能从不知道哪里弄来小龙虾炒给自己吃；甚至是大晚上他跑到金曦房间把金曦敲醒逼着他不准睡，金曦都能泡一壶红茶拿一碟曲奇给他当宵夜……简直像是一拳打在棉花上。  
放电视剧里，他应该就是那种缠着主角的恶毒o配，作天作地，骂声一片。  
他去卧室摸了一根烟和打火机，坐在阳台门前的地上。正准备把烟点上时，毛毯也轻轻巧巧地跳下来，迈着猫步走到他身边后，直接一骨碌滚到他的大腿上举着肉球爪爪撒娇。向谅左手把玻璃门打开一条缝，夹着烟的右手笑着拨开它，“不准撒娇，一边去，二手烟对小朋友身体不好。”  
“你知道劝阿毯别吸二手烟，也不管管自己吸的一手烟。”金曦一回家就看到毛毯委屈巴巴地被向谅赶到一边后跑过来告状。  
向谅白了他和怀里的毛毯一眼，正想点火，却被金曦收走了打火机，“别抽了。给你做宵夜。”  
向谅慢悠悠地摸出了一盒火柴，利落划上把烟点着。  
金曦有些无奈地叹了口气，“抽烟对身体不好。”  
向谅眯了眯眼，吸了一口烟后，伴着缓缓上脑的酒意，酝酿出了几分玩心——他夹着烟的手迅速压住金曦的后脑勺摁到自己面前，准确无比地咬住了金曦的嘴，舌尖游走的烟雾顺着撬开的牙关送到了金曦的喉咙，呛得金曦闷闷地哼了几声。  
向谅吃吃地笑了，“你也是共犯。所以闭嘴。”  
金曦定定地看着向谅，感觉自己的脖颈有些发烫，以至于身上喷的红茶古龙水也跟着散发香气。他突然起身往厨房走，“我买了花蛤。炒花蛤可以吗。”  
“多放胡椒。”向谅懒懒地抽了一口烟，看着天上刚好飞过的飞机，漫不经心在他背后喊。  
所以他也没有留意到金曦苦笑着摸上了自己的嘴唇，“还是和以前一样胡来。”  
  
其实只要向谅再回忆一下，他就会发现自己在高中的时候也做过一模一样的事情。  
被抓包抽烟的omega对门口那个仿佛从校规标准里走出来的beta少年说完，beta皱了皱眉说，“抽烟对身体不好。”  
omega走到少年面前，吸了一大口烟后，一把抓住少年的领口，咬住beta的嘴度了一口白雾，呛得beta咳嗽着退后了好几步，“你也是共犯。所以闭嘴。”  
  
他是共犯，他和向谅共享着这个“犯罪事实”。  
隐秘而大胆的情绪酝酿在青春期初夏的午后，蝉鸣贴心地为他们的对话打掩护——向谅就像是考卷里压轴题的最后一道，金曦的每条神经都被这种紧张又刺激的悸动拉扯得兴奋不已。  
他在角落里看着那些来来往往的风云人物，听着三五成群的话头话尾，悄悄记下omega的一切，经过成绩榜的时候都会在向谅这个名字上流连几秒，连数学课上听着老师讲坐标系，他都会得意又甜蜜地想，这个人和我一起做过这样的一件事。  
怎么样的一件事呢？他花了好些时间去想明白这样的情绪是什么，毕竟他算不上敏感更算不上聪明。而当他终于在考卷上写上“喜欢”的时候，他早就迈出了青春期，错过了“犯罪”的追究日期。  
他学习，工作，用红茶调的古龙水，然后独自抽着烟，闻着烟草的气息想着一个人。他要成为一个还不错的大人，至少日后看到那个始终挺立脊背的骄傲的人，他能够从容而体面地打个招呼，和他说句“幸会”。  
“一个招呼就好。”他自顾自地说。  
所以当他知道向家垮了的时候，他知道向谅把所有的资产都抵押出去的时候，他知道无数的人想把向谅的骄傲压断的时候，他不允许。他希望向谅始终是那个抛掉所有伪装肆无忌惮地拉他一起做“共犯”的少年，可以乖张，可以任性，可以闹腾，怎么样都行。  
他喜欢一个人。那个人让他从“共犯”成为了“唯一罪犯”，罪名是“单恋”。  
  
向谅现在在一个自媒体公司做策划——和他的本身的专业南辕北辙。是金曦帮忙找到的工作，也不知道金曦怎么办到帮他把向家人的身份瞒得滴水不漏。只是他运气不太好，最近在做的一个项目和变成了暴发户的同学有相关关系。  
他已经完全没有对那人高中时期的印象了，反正依他没破产前的了解，男人是黎家养的一条狗，乱吠成性也就罢了，被黎家卖了还乐呵呵地给数钱。  
一想到那个肥头大耳的傻叉现在还压着自己的策划，他的眼皮就跳了好几下。  
简直晦气。他揉了揉眉心，手机却不合时宜地响了起来，“喂？”  
“向谅，我在你家楼下呢。我来接你上班。”肥头大耳男油腻兮兮的声音就传进了向谅的耳朵。  
“我在公司了。不好意思。”  
“哦？”男人呵呵笑了几声，兀自挂了电话，恶心得向谅翻了好几个白眼。  
“我接你上班吧。”刚好端出早餐的金曦说。  
“不用。”  
“注意安全。”  
“啰嗦。”  
  
他没有想到那人会直接等在楼下。  
满脸横肉的男人对他油腻地笑着，做了一个口型。  
“金”，“曦”。  
向谅的手不自觉地捏紧了拳头。  
  
“你不是说你已经在公司了吗？”男人笑着挨近了向谅一些，向谅扯出一个勉强的笑容，默默地把屁股挪过半分。  
“我有东西忘了拿，就回家一趟了。”向谅面不改色，手偷偷伸向包里摸自己之前买的电击棒。  
这个东西还是他住金曦家没多久的时候偷偷买的。那个时候他还觉得金曦是想把他养着当送a礼包，自己跑不了又没钱，万一给标记了连标记去除手术都没办法做。他还连带着买了各种喷雾——当然刷的那都是金曦的卡。后来发现金曦没啥想法，他也就放包里以防万一。  
男人把手放到了向谅膝盖，向谅默不作声地推拒。“原来你在金曦那里住啊。啧啧。”  
“和你无关。”  
“怎么就和我无关了？金曦也是我们的校友不是嘛。啧，他攀上萧家高枝，不得了啊，”男人看着向谅平静的表情，递过去了一瓶没有标签的矿泉水，“喝口水吧。”  
“不需要，谢谢。”向谅没有接。  
男人挑眉，“金曦嘛，做到萧家总特助的确是有点麻烦，我搞不定不代表黎家搞不定是吧。”  
向谅定定地看了他一眼，结果矿泉水瓶检查了一下瓶盖是未开封的状态，才打开喝了一口。  
“没想到啊，金曦还蛮有能耐的，这都能给你找到工作。不过嘛，你一个向家大少爷找这种小公司的工作，屈才啊屈才。要不你跳槽吧，做我的贴身助理，待遇随你开，我把你家房子买下来，你还住向宅，怎么样？”  
拉倒吧。向谅笑了笑，“不用了，谢谢。”  
“可别敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊你。你觉得金曦能保得住你多久？”  
“他破产了也和我无关。”  
“你要是信金曦不会有什么事，你会上车？”  
操。“我只是同情你这把黎家养的韭菜而已。太可怜了啊，啧啧。”向谅依旧笑着，“唉，你家之前做的投标不是被举报了吗，你怎么就不查查最后那块地去了黎家那里啊。”  
男人的神情从震惊到愤怒，突然扬起手就甩了他一巴掌。“你现在他妈就剩了个屁股！你还以为自己是个少爷吗！贱人！”  
向谅被打得偏过头去，玉石般的皮肤泛出可怕的红，“我起码还有屁股，你连老婆都给黎家的三少爷睡了还乐呵呵地帮着数钱，不贱吗你。”  
男人诡异地笑了一声，突然就制住了向谅的手，“你还以为自己的屁股能保得住？”  
向谅感觉自己的小腹一阵燥热，他瞪大眼睛，“操你妈！”  
“以为没开封就没事？水里有催情剂呢向少爷。”男人的手已经开始不安分地摸着向谅的腰身，却没曾想司机一个急刹车，撞得男人后脑勺发痛，抓着向谅的手也不由得松开——“操！你他妈在干嘛！”  
“老……老板……前面好像出了事……”  
向谅在这个间隙把曲到胸前的腿狠狠往男人身下踹后，拿出电击棒准确无比地往男人脖子一怼，男人惨叫着倒向一边后，他拿着电击棒抵到司机的耳后。  
“开门！”  
  
前所未有的恐惧笼罩着向谅。他紧攥着电击棒，跌跌撞撞地往家的方向跑。经过他身边的行人突然闻到了格外惑人的红茶香气，迷惑地回头后，又一头雾水地走开。  
金曦已经上班了，倒是沙发上打着盹的毛毯敏感地感觉到了不对，跑到他脚边绕圈圈。  
“……阿毯……乖……会受伤的……”他努力拨开毛毯，四肢却酸软无力，身上的肌肤被情欲的火苗烫出深深浅浅的红。  
“抑制剂……抑制剂……”他念叨着胡乱翻腾——上一次是金曦给自己打的抑制剂，也不知道收到哪里去了。他翻箱倒柜，也不管被失手碰掉的东西。  
找不到啊。找不到啊。  
他眼前逐渐模糊，连自己都搞不懂是因为被强行引起的发情期惹出的汗还是其他什么东西，直到他瘫软着趴下，他才发现自己的喉咙发出了一声声无助的哽咽。  
不甘心啊。真的好不甘心啊。  
自己恨极了向家，恨不得它垮掉，最后却被倒打一耙，不得不把自己经营了那么久的公司卖出去还债；以为自己谁都不欠，却发现对家依旧穷追不舍；而没了向家光环的自己，不过是大家争着拿去亵玩的omega。  
自己算什么呢。真的太虚无了。  
什么都不是啊。  
他缩成一团呜咽。  
  
“喵呜，喵呜，喵~”  
毛毯着急地在他脚边走来走去，又不知道窜去了哪里。  
又过了一会儿，毛毯又“喵呜喵呜”地跑了回来。看到向谅依旧紧紧缩成了一团，毛毯抖着尾巴撩了一下向谅的脖子，又趁机钻向谅的臂弯。毛毯自己胖乎乎的，却奇迹般地挤进了向谅的小小空间里，用粉嫩嫩的鼻尖无比乖巧地蹭了蹭向谅的下巴，蹭得他发痒。  
“小混蛋滚开。”向谅嘴上这么说着，忍着战栗轻轻地把毛毯拨开。  
“喵呜~”毛毯用粉嫩嫩的爪子点了点自己脚下的东西，却发现向谅根本没看向自己，一边委屈地哼着一边咬着向谅的袖子意图吸引他的注意。  
“小混蛋你干嘛！”  
“喵呜~”漂亮的杏眼瞪着向谅，它又拨了拨脚下的东西，看到向谅终于注意到了，它才不疾不徐地趴到向谅的腰上踩奶。  
毛毯的大屁股挪开了之后，他终于看清了——那是一封写着“向谅”的信。  
  
“向谅，我是金曦。  
“我实在不知道用什么方式向你介绍自己，是‘同一所高中的同级生’，还是其他什么的。或许有那么一天，听完我这么说，你点点头，坐在桌子的对角线上——一张桌子最远的距离，我梦到过的。这不是甘不甘心的问题……好吧，我承认我是蛮不甘心的，因为你擅自拖着我做共犯，而我甚至还没来得及反抗。我现在都还记得你的那口烟，当时把我的眼泪都呛出来了。  
“是你自己招惹的我，你自己却不记得了。很多人说你是个一路顺风顺水的正人君子，可是我怎么都想不通你为什么会躲在厕所里抽烟，更想不通你怎么就能第一眼看到我，还没说上三句话就亲了上来。嗯，你是个任性的混蛋吧，不然怎么会这样做呢，反正我不接受你的任何反驳。  
“我现在喝得有点醉，也不知道自己写了些什么。但是我承认我比起你的确是没那么聪明的，因为我想了好久，久到我已经错过了和你接触的机会，我才想明白我是喜欢你的。  
“恩。我喜欢你。如果有机会可以告诉你的话。我非常非常没有勇气地在角落里看着你，喜欢你很久了。如果你可以回应一下下，哪怕一下下就好。当然，我希望你快乐，所以不回应也没关系。  
“因为我无可救药地喜欢向谅这个人。”

金曦匆匆忙忙地赶回家，手里紧紧抓着刚刚去药房买的抑制剂。  
萧明义走了没多久，他就收到了向谅给自己发来的短信——“我发情了。找不到抑制剂。快回来。”  
向谅的发情期刚过了没多久，不可能那么快发情的。他掏出钥匙打开门的手都在发抖。  
他太害怕了。害怕向谅是不是因为生病发情期不稳定，更害怕自己控制不住自己。他不能趁人之危，不能由着好不容易从向谅那里换来的信任就这样泡汤，不能……  
打开了门，“向谅你……”金曦愣在了门口。  
他看到一堆杂七杂八的东西堆在了客厅中央，里面有他自己的被褥，有他的衣服，甚至还有他的书。向谅坐在最高处，仿佛掌控自己的一切的国王，他神情慵懒，唯有潮红的面孔证实了他确实是在发情期。  
他再定眼一看，发现向谅身上穿着的是他烟灰色的衬衫。它松垮垮地搭在向谅的身体上，暧昧地松开了几颗纽扣。毛毯蜷在向谅的脚边懒懒地打盹，蓬松的毛衬得向谅的脚踝干净又细致。  
向谅眯着好看的丹凤眼，从身后捞出一张纸念道，“因为我无可救药地喜欢向谅这个人。”  
又捞出一张。  
“我终于学会抽烟了。可是怎么抽都不是你喂给我的那一口的味道。”  
“我知道我没有资格问你，但是我希望你能过得好。”  
“我养了一只猫。很会撒娇。如果你不喜欢我，能不能喜欢一下猫呢。”  
“他们说你的信息素味道是红茶。我买到了红茶香的古龙水了。”  
“我会做饭了。贫民菜式。如果有机会和你一起吃一顿小龙虾就好了。你不用太矜持，吃得满嘴的油都没关系。”  
“你不会有事的。没有人能够伤害你。”  
“向谅你真的是个混蛋。可是我爱你。”  
向谅笑了，他坐在那里点起一根烟，“啊，原来我是个混蛋啊。”  
而后把烟扔到金曦的身上，“你他妈也是混蛋！”  
“我记不起来，你就提醒我啊！你喜欢我，你就去找我啊！你想和我在一起，你就说啊！你这样背地里写这些东西算什么！羞辱我吗！嘲笑我吗！你说我混蛋，你金曦他妈也是混蛋！你出现过吗！你让我选择过吗！你他妈以为自己是什么圣母玛利亚吗！”  
“你这叫喜欢吗！一个人演戏自我高潮爽吗！瞒着我爽吗！你金曦爱得真无私啊，全社会都欠你一面锦旗你知道吗！”  
“……我配不上你。”  
“你放屁！我他妈记不住你，我怀疑你，我乱花你的钱，我打断你作息，连猫都比我好养！”向谅红着眼冲着他吼，“我好个屁！”  
“……抑……抑制剂……”  
向谅听到这三个字，仿佛置身冰窟——抑制剂，金曦现在想着的居然是抑制剂！  
“金曦，我今天才发现，你根本就是个胆小鬼，”向谅瘫倒在一旁，笑着笑着就哭了，“他妈真的，我笑死了……”  
“你怎么就不能问问我，找到这些信后，我是怎么想的呢……”  
“你怎么就那么断定，我不喜欢你呢……”  
“我也喜欢那个无可救药地喜欢着我的你啊……”  
毛毯看到向谅歪倒在一边，难过地“喵呜”了两声。  
  
金曦感觉自己的脑袋里经历了一场飓风。明明应该是一场灾难，却在雨后为他带来他从前根本不敢妄想的艳阳。  
把门带上。他慢慢地走到向谅面前。  
“我是个beta。”  
“我永远都没办法标记你。”  
“我只能把所有的，都给你，我以为这样做我才配爱你。”  
“A，抑制剂。B，我。”  
“你说我没有给过你选择。是，我是胆小鬼。”  
“所以现在，我站在选项里了。”  
“向谅，我爱你。”  
  
金曦看到他的国王带着一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，缓缓坐起身，像是捧起皇冠一样小心翼翼地捧起他的脸。  
他仿佛回到了年少时他心动的那个瞬间。  
闷热又灿烂的下午，那个不可一世的少年带着耀眼的光芒，热烈又大胆地吻住了他。


	11. —过渡—

……操，好亮。  
黎继不耐烦地翻了下身，挣扎了半晌才费力地睁开眼。  
这都是啥啊。黑色的天花板光滑得能映出人影，夜店风浓重，偏偏正中还挂着某宝批发价400不到的吊灯。  
品味俗气就算了，床垫睡起来还贼难受，腰疼死了，嗯。  
……嗯？  
嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？  
黎继睁大了自己的眼，才发现天花板里倒映的那张圆形大床里那个睡眼惺忪地扶着腰、衣服被剥得一干二净、满身痕迹、眉梢眼角都带着隐约的餍足的……是！自！己！  
“我操！哪个王八羔子？”黎继猛地一起身，腰部的酸痛更加明显了，他隐隐约约感觉到了事态没自己想的那么简单，“操！”  
  
活了二十八年、顶着黎家光环躲在兄长背后、做什么都顺风顺水的黎继在今天不得不接受一个事实——  
他，一个优质单身alpha，Feat.未知人员，在喝断片后被走后门了。  
  
昨晚某少东A提供的线索如下——  
“昨晚吗？诶对，昨晚我们是去了pub喝酒了啊。然后你喝得差不多了，就说自己要去看看最近有没有什么好看的小朋友，然后你就没回过包间了。你去找B吧。你昨天和他一起出去的。”  
某二世祖B：“是啊你和我一起出去了嘛，然后我路上遇到了一个还蛮不错的小朋友，又软又甜水又多……【被黎继打断】嗯，我就去和那个小朋友撩骚啊，你在旁边简直和百万千瓦时灯泡没啥两样……【被黎继打断】你就在旁边喝酒啊，然后你突然之间就说见到了熟人，就去了另一边……熟人啊……听你说的好像是C来着，就你那个前女友啊。”  
某集团千金前女友C：【黎继打了好多通电话并利用利益关系威逼利诱才顺利接通】“黎继你他妈有屁快放……哈？你昨天做了什么你自己心里没点逼数吗？你拖着我的手和我说复合，还说非我不娶？Excuse me？当年不是黎少爷您自己被我抓包约炮玩3P吗？操你妈……你他妈断片和我有啥关系？你断屌我都要烧高香祝老天终于长眼了！老娘昨天高跟鞋没敲瞎你的眼你就该偷笑吧傻逼！”  
昨日负责外场的服务生D：“黎先生您昨天的确是差点和一位女士发生了争执……然后有个alpha男士替你道歉把你劝住了……那位alpha男士？我不是很面熟，应该不是我们的熟客……【电话那边隐约传来几句对话】您等等，服务生E昨晚帮您叫的的士，我让他和您说两句？”  
负责叫的士的兼职服务生E：“黎……黎先生您好……我……具体情况我也不太清楚……那位alpha先生和您差不多高吧……因为我扶不住您，然后他就帮忙扶住了您……他原本是想把你送到车里就走了，然后你们两个聊了两句……那位先生就上车了……司机的电话我还有，我发给您吧……”  
计程车司机F：“啊，是的，昨天我接到了您和另一位先生的车。您们说了好几句话，然后您就凑上去亲了那位先生……啊我不是故意看到的因为我在确认后视镜……然后你们  
就……咳……那位先生的衣服都被扯乱了……然后您说随便找个酒店停车就好，我在最近的酒店把你们放下车了。”  
酒店前台G小姐：“是的，昨天是您和另一位先生一起办的入住。那位先生办完入住之后，就扶着您进酒店了……您们定的是我们酒店的情人房大床，是您决定的。”  
……黎继心情复杂地看着酒店提供的录像——自己在酒店大堂扒着正在办理入住手续的男人的背，还时不时就把人家的头掰过来亲吻，只想提刀杀了自己。  
他！昨！晚！是！疯！了！吗！  
黎继不想面对现实并且决定埋头装死。  
“那位先生叫什么？您稍等一下，我帮您查询……查到了。那位先生叫郑麦，关耳郑，小麦的麦。”  
“……你说他叫什么！”黎继忽地抬头，不敢置信地瞪大了眼。  
“郑，郑麦。”前台小姐咽了一下口水，有些惊惶地后退了一步。


	12. Chapter 12

“……黎继，黎继。”  
黎继才回过神来，手轻轻摸了摸躺在自己大腿的omega少年电光蓝色的头发，“龚夏你什么时候染了发的？”  
龚夏一双潋滟的眼被全包眼线衬得厌世感十足，他不满地“啧”了一声，“不是刚进门你就问过我这个问题了吗。”  
“啊。”  
“我还说大少爷你这爱荤口的怎么今天就转性找我聊天，原来是借我消遣来着。不过吧，你不专心，找我也没用啊。”少年伸手去拿桌上的石榴，红红的衬得龚夏一双骨节分明的手格外好看。少年慢慢地把手上的红果剥开，露出里面满满的像宝石般的籽，“喏，吃吗，软籽的。”  
“你自己吃吧。”黎继看到了石榴，微不可闻地皱了皱眉。  
“……”龚夏轻轻笑了笑，悬在右眼角旁的泪痣俏皮地跟着动了动，他用手指抠出了一颗果肉，递到了黎继面前，“啊。”  
黎继张开嘴，把龚夏给的石榴吃下。  
“说嘛，什么事。”龚夏耐心十足地又抠了一颗放到黎继的嘴里，“欸，真乖。”  
“……我好歹是你名义上的哥，放尊重点。”  
“切，小气。”龚夏撇了撇嘴，“你都说了是‘名义上’，我意思意思尊重你就完事儿了，还要我全程配合演出啊。”  
“……臭小子。” 黎继嘴上这么说着，还是乖乖地把龚夏剥的石榴放进嘴里。看着他如此口嫌体正直，龚夏定定地望着他几秒就笑了，“喂黎继，有没有人说过你很像猫啊，被宠爱过度的那种。”  
“……”黎继木在了原地，递到嘴边的石榴粒都没吃了。  
“不是不吃，非要全部弄好了，一颗颗送到嘴边才吃……喂，又愣住啦。”龚夏支起身，懒懒地把自己的一副软骨头撑起来，手还不忘在黎继眼前挥了挥，“喂。”  
“……我先走了。钱够用吧，”黎继起身，拿走沙发背上搭着的西装外套，“遇到适合的人就去试试哈。”  
“哥，您可别忘了。”龚夏笑着指了指自己的后颈，“我腺体都没了怎么找对象呢，要不您给我变一个？”  
“给你变了你又不要，要求忒高，烦死人。”黎继戳了戳龚夏的额头，“钱不够找我要，别喝太多酒。”  
“ok啦，拜拜。”龚夏一路粘着黎继，最后还贴着门框，笑容仿佛要淌出了蜜糖，“哥你真好。”  
“……不过倒是有人说过我像猫。”黎继走了一步又突然回头，“我绿过的一个alpha。”  
还没等龚夏反应过来，他就把门关上。  
“唔？诶？诶诶诶诶诶！等等！黎继你快说清楚啊混蛋！”龚夏拉开门想追，却发现黎继早已不知所踪。  
  
黎继承认自己是狂过一段时间——他条件不差，玩得起，出手阔绰，漂亮的床伴一天一个地换，劈腿那都不是什么新鲜事，身边人的最长保质期就没超过72小时。  
人的生活圈，说大不大，说小不小。美人儿虽多，难免会遇到些情况，比如和自己主动春宵一度、又辣又撩的小美人是朵有主的花，又比如这朵花求的不是一夜风流而是固定饭票，准备踹了上家找下家，没谈拢就愤而传他是霸王硬上弓。  
大家都知道黎家的小少爷人是花心，但也不至于说是龌龊到像他的三哥一样无所不用其极。只是流言一传，真真假假混在一起，偏偏就被所有人认定是罗生门。黎继那时还不是个人精，心高气傲，咽不下这口气，就对着那奥斯卡小白花放话有种就去找警察，结果还被小白花倒打一耙说全警司都是黎家的人，他一升斗小民永远都没办法获得正义的判决，生生给黎继的名字再抹上好几道煤黑。  
急着证明自己羽翼已丰、不想依赖自己的哥哥摆平，又咽不下这口气，黎继在吧台一口一口地喝着闷酒，身边的小美人一双红酥手都摸到大腿直抵老巢了还无动于衷。  
隔着一个位置坐着的男人很突兀地笑了出声，是那种黎继熟悉不过的、讽刺他来者不拒为人龌龊的音调。  
黎继被酒精腌渍过的神经像是遇到了火星一般，迅速又火热地燃烧了起来——他直勾勾地看着那个自顾自喝酒的男人，无趣的黑白格子衬衫和牛仔裤，寸头下所有的神情都无处躲藏，一双黑曜石般的眼睛沉沉地像是藏着一个世界。  
“有没有人说你很像猫，被宠爱过度的那种，”男人边说，边自顾自地喝了一口鸡尾酒，“我以前见过过一只奶猫，那一窝小猫就剩它和它哥哥两只，将近三个月了还没断奶，性格无法无天，结果刚见到我的时候就又怂又怕。”  
“你说什么？”黎继“蹭”一下就站起来。  
“你看，”男人把手放在自己的头上，做了个扁扁的耳朵手势，“你现在就是飞机耳啊。”  
“我操你妈！”随着人群的一声惊呼，黎继一拳揍向了男人。  
  
他们两个人是结结实实地在酒吧打了一场架。  
你一拳，我一拳，很快两个体型相当的alpha就扭打在了一起，管理人员上前劝阻只换得黎继的一声愤怒的“滚开”。玻璃杯和酒瓶子因着疯狂的动作碎了一地，鸟兽状散开的人群又战战兢兢地围在一旁，但还是被酒吧的工作人员带离——毕竟黎家小少爷要拆店，他们想拦都不敢拦，倒不如减少点无辜伤害，少惹点麻烦。  
也不知道打了有多久，最后两人头挨头、精疲力竭、鼻青脸肿地躺在了舞池中央。五彩斑斓的顶灯在他们脸上留下几个形状规则的光斑，明明音乐还在震耳欲聋地播着，黎继却只听到了自己疯狂的心跳声。  
“你们不要打了！”黎继无比熟悉的声音在门口那边响起。  
居然是小白花。  
“你们不要再为我打架了！”小白花那张漂亮的脸梨花带雨，好不动人，“你们为我打架也没用了……我要离开这个地方了……”  
……哈？都打完了，关你屁事？黎继想笑又笑不出声，毕竟小白花这幅嘴脸的确让他太过恶心。  
顶灯一下子照到了黎继的眼睛，他不由地眯了眯眼，却发现和自己打架的男人站了起来，挡住了那道刺眼的光。男人走到小白花的面前，嗤笑了一声，“你演给谁看呢。”  
“……郑麦，你别这样……”  
“你不是说要走吗？那就麻溜点滚，你真让我恶心透顶。”  
“是他强迫我的！郑麦你信我，你信我！我真的是爱你的！”小白花悲戚地指着躺着的黎继喊。  
“放你妈的屁！现在立刻给我滚！”郑麦愤怒得青筋都爆出额角，“再不滚老子他妈打爆你的头！”  
小白花错愕地看着郑麦，后退了两步，又戚戚然地捧着脸呜咽着跑了出去。  
……所以？黎继一脸懵逼，用手肘费力地撑起自己的上半身想坐起来，却看到郑麦向自己伸出了手。他定定地看了几秒钟，把手打开，非常有出息地自己站起了身。  
“……你俩可真是半斤八两，一个讹钱传谣一个寻衅滋事，能活到现在你们真的要感谢以前没有有害垃圾分类。”黎继自顾自地说完，大拇指揩净了嘴角的血渍，“妈的，晦气。”  
“……是真的很像。”  
“哈？”  
“我说的，猫，”郑麦很认真地说，“现在你相当于是弓背炸毛状态，应对策略是尽可能减轻应激反应。”  
“我操你妈！”黎继正想用尽力气抡出最后一拳，郑麦却抓住了他的手腕，“两清了，再打就真的寻衅滋事了。”  
“……”  
“郑麦。传闻中的绿帽前男友。”郑麦平静地向黎继伸出了手。  
黎继心不甘情不愿地回握，“……黎继，传闻中的强权迷奸犯。”  
  
郑麦原本不是酒吧的常客，这一架之后，吧台里就常常有他的身影。只是两人说是成为朋友吧，倒也算不上，最多就是互通了姓名，喝酒都不在一块儿。  
一个坐在正对舞池的吧台位置，莺莺燕燕香风不断；一个坐在靠近调酒师的角落，打开笔记本电脑不知道在做些什么，两人似乎都是在看谁先沉不住气上前交谈。  
——黎继磨了磨牙，哄了几句坐在大腿上的美人儿，独自拿着酒走到郑麦旁边坐下。“酒吧里不吃学霸人设，没人会过来的，收起你的假正经吧。”  
郑麦侧着头，透过眼镜的边缘看了看黎继，他笑了笑，“我还有些数据要整理，又想喝酒，就过来了。”  
“外面清吧一大堆，非要进这里，你继续装吧。”黎继白了他一眼。  
“没办法，这里和我比较有缘。”郑麦耸了耸肩，指了指自己的电脑屏幕，“喏，你看这个。”  
“哈？”黎继顺着他的手看到屏幕里幽蓝的几朵花，“这什么？罂粟？”  
“绿绒蒿。这种是藿香叶绿绒蒿。”  
“……长得真像罂粟。”  
“罂粟科的，和那东西算是一家，”郑麦耐心十足地解释，“很好看。”  
“哦，这就是你在酒吧打开电脑看花的理由？”黎继白了他一眼。  
“本质上你和我也没差，都是在看好看的东西而已，”郑麦合上电脑，用下巴指了指坐在吧台等着黎继的美人，“酒精作用，看研究对象都能更顺眼。”  
“别，我这种俗人不是和你一个段位的。就你这种奥斯卡装逼冠军，难怪能和奥斯卡小白花凑一对。”  
“彼此彼此。你不也被碰瓷了吗。”  
两人谁都讨不着便宜，对视了几秒后又尴尬地别开视线。  
“认识的时候，相处得挺好的，才决定在一起，没往细里想，”郑麦淡淡地说着，喝了口酒，“一辈子难免有看错人的时候。”  
“原本就是一你情我愿的事。没想到还有后续，”黎继鼻子轻轻哼了一声，举起酒杯，“咱俩半斤八两。”  
郑麦碰了碰杯，突然伸出手摸黎继的颈侧。黎继不由地一愣，前所未有的战栗居然顺着郑麦的指尖一直传到他的尾椎骨，酥酥麻麻，暧昧无比。“你干嘛？”  
“那位美人的口红。你脖子沾上了。”郑麦无辜地伸出手指给他看粘上的口红，对着他笑了笑，“又被碰瓷了吧。”  
  
碰瓷他的人是谁呢。  
黎继这样想着，连美人热切的吻都有一搭没一搭地回应，美人原本火烫的心就这样被一点一点冷却下来。他猜不出黎继的态度，不知道自己是积极一点推动进度还是直截了当说今天不约，一时竟犯了难。  
于是两个人就这样互相磨蹭着，像是温水里烫不死的青蛙，尴尬地停在了临界点上。美人最后实在是有点憋不住了，他舔了舔黎继的颈侧，又用贝齿轻轻地拉扯着他的皮肉，“阿继……快点进来……”  
黎继却是被这个色气满满的吻亲醒了几分理智。他亲了亲美人的额头，“今晚不做。睡吧。”  
美人错愕地眨了眨眼，想生气又不敢表露，牙齿咬着下嘴唇忍着下身的不适，闭上眼睛逼着自己进入贤者模式——锤了，黎小少爷被诬陷霸王硬上弓后就萎了。别和一个不行的男人计较……别人生气我不气，气出病来无人替……  
  
每天他们就这样，要不就是黎继端着酒走到郑麦身边聊上一两句，要不就是郑麦一进门坐在黎继旁边。  
郑麦是学植物的，专攻方向是高山流石滩植物。黎继看着满屏的花花草草和数据表格就兴趣缺缺，郑麦也不嫌黎继的有一搭没一搭，一张一张图片地放给黎继看。  
“这是星状雪兔子，这是塔黄，这是大花红景天。”黎继一边打字一边说，又笑了笑，“嗳，对你来说都长一样。”  
“别这么看不起人哈，”黎继撇了撇嘴，“我只是没兴趣。”  
“那你对什么感兴趣？”  
“唔……混日子？”黎继说完自己就笑了，“混日子很舒服的，前提是你得有个能干的哥哥可以让你随便霍霍。”  
“好羡慕啊，”郑麦夸张地鼓了两下掌配合演出，“含着金钥匙出生就是不一样。”  
“酸吧酸吧。”黎继无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“我不酸，”郑麦脱下眼镜，一双眼睛明亮又锐利，“明明就不是你说的那样的。”  
“我可不像你这人表里……”“放屁吧，”郑麦打断了他，打开了一个网址，上面正是红极一时的人物摄影师Piper的作品，“这是你拍的吧。”  
黎继的脸很快地冷成了冰，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“是你拍的。”郑麦非常肯定。  
  
黎继冷冷地看着郑麦，手上青筋绷起，像是努力克制着什么，最终还是没办法忍住极速爆发的恐慌和怒气。  
“你他妈究竟是谁！”黎继伸手扯住郑麦的衣领，咬着牙用力低声质问，“你想要什么。”  
“我说了我看见过和你很像的猫。”郑麦漫不经心地把手搭上了黎继的手腕，暗暗使了劲想让黎继松手。黎继倒是能忍得住疼，僵持了一段时间后，还是郑麦先松开手，“我没想怎样。放手吧。”  
黎继定住几秒才放手，脸色极差。他背过身去，“你他妈给我安分点。”  
“哦。”郑麦应了一声，突然就笑了，“Piper……吹笛人……也亏得你想出这个名字……”  
“你哥是欺骗者，你是拐卖者。”  
黎继沉默了片刻，突然摸上了郑麦的后颈的腺体。Alpha基因决定了后颈腺体不可侵犯的后天习惯，郑麦强压住心中的不适，“干嘛。”  
“报复。”黎继用手指狠狠地在郑麦的后颈掐了一下，浓郁的攻击信息素就这样飘了出来，“你活该。”  
“……”郑麦捏成拳的手青筋狂暴，眼睛通红，却还是硬生生地忍住了打人的冲动。  
“唔，你的信息素又凉又苦。”黎继嫌弃地甩开手。  
“……荷叶的味道，攻击信息素就是这个味道，”郑麦深呼吸了几回才把情绪稳定下来，“话说，你知道自己的信息素味道吧。”  
“哈？我不知道，”黎继敲了敲吧台示意酒保把杯子满上，“草的味道吧。能用就行。”  
“清香木，”郑麦非常笃定地说出了答案。  
“哦。不知道。无所谓。”黎继随口敷衍，头都不回地走进了舞池。  
  
如果黎继回头，他会发现郑麦注视着他的目光堆满了温柔和无奈，他会发现郑麦轻声说的那句“我明天就要走了，去Y省研究两年”。  
然后他就会问，喂郑麦，我们是不是见过面的。  
然后郑麦就可以告诉他，对啊，我们见过面的。你七岁的时候，在公园里。  
你和我说，你哥哥教育过你不要随便抓蜻蜓，因为每一个生命都值得被尊重；你和我说你希望以后能够成为一个善良的人，不要像吹笛人的故事说的那样，互相蒙骗互相报复，冤冤相报何时了；你和我说，你很想知道自己的信息素味道是什么植物，你对一花一木都充满着柔和的善意。  
只是哪有那么多如果啊。  
两年后他终于结束了Y省的协助研究，刚下飞机看到新闻，才发现黎令——大权在握的黎家三少，死在了清晨城东的那场车祸里。  
  
黎继定定地看着电视上的新闻，混乱地嘶吼着的人潮，浓烟滚滚的现场，刺眼的各种急救车辆灯光，记者站在现场面无表情地播报，“……据悉，黎氏集团当家人黎令亦不幸卷入此场车祸中。经救援人员确认，黎令当场死亡……”  
担架，血，失去，崩溃，绝望，死亡。  
他摸索床头找到了电话，看都没看就找到了一个号码拨出去。  
“喂？”哑哑的声音从电话那头响起，听得出来龚夏现在还在床上赖着。  
“黎令死了。”黎继不知道自己从哪里发出了声音。  
“……”龚夏沉默了半晌，“什么时候的事。”  
“今天早上，城东的车祸。你现在打开电视就能看见。”  
“……”一阵窸窸窣窣，电话那头传来了电视机的播报音。  
龚夏没有说话，黎继也没有，但他们谁都没有挂断电话。不知道过了多久，龚夏闷闷的声音才传进黎继的耳朵，“黎继，都结束了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“以后，我们别联系了。”  
“为什……”“从来都不是你欠我的，”龚夏打断了他的话，“毁了我腺体的人不是你，是黎令。都结束了。”  
“可是……”“我一个人也可以的。你要信我。我会定期去医院复诊的。我会过得很好。”  
“龚夏。我是真的把你当成我的弟弟。”黎继的声音开始带了些诡异的刺耳高音。  
“嘘，我知道，我知道，”龚夏细声细气地安慰着，“哥，够了。真的够了。你替他赎了够多的罪了。”  
“我现在其实觉得……解脱了。我不会怕他找到我的住址，每天晚上害怕闭上眼睛，梦见他拿着刀子把我腺体割了，惊醒之后一把一把地吃止痛药……”黎继听到龚夏把电视关了，“但是你是可以难过的。黎继你有资格难过。我……我不会理解你的难过，作为朋友我也不能把我的解脱加诸在你的痛苦之上，你懂吗黎继……就这样吧，别联系了好不好。从来都不是你欠我的，你没必要在我这里再受一把刀。”  
“……好。”黎继答应，“对不起。”  
龚夏故作轻快的声音最后响起，“你没有对不起我。别道歉。”  
删掉龚夏的号码后，黎继随便打出了一个电话，“喂，今晚喝酒吗……管他的呢，天塌下来酒还是要喝的，不是吗。”  
  
黎令是把龚夏腺体生生挖下来的恶人。黎令是无所不用其极地蒐集战利品的疯子。黎令是大家表面应承实际恨得不行的人。  
黎令是个大家都觉得死得其所的人。他的死讯一传，不知道多少人要在背后开香槟庆祝。  
但黎令也是他的哥哥啊。  
是那个把他护在羽翼下，帮他把想赶他们出门的大哥二哥赶走的人；是那个毫不犹豫地选择自己担下所有的压力和扭曲，让他随心所欲做自己想做的事的人；是在荒谬到极致的价值观里逐渐面目全非、却仍然不舍得伤害自己的人。  
可是谁在意他在这个无解的局面里被左右拉扯呢。  
毕竟他是“被宠坏的人”啊。  
他在虚幻与现实里游离，言行开始逐渐失控，不管不顾地挑衅，得到的疼痛与谩骂也在酒精作用下变得缥缈——唔，酒精真是个好东西，摄入后看什么都能更顺眼些。  
包括窜进视野里的那个人。  
“好久不见啊。”他迷迷糊糊地笑着说。  
费力地把他从女人的高跟鞋底下拖出来的郑麦呼吸一滞，“黎继，还清醒吗？”  
“啊？”黎继很慢很慢地眨了眨眼。  
“你知道我是谁吧”郑麦紧皱眉头。  
“绿……绿毛……帽怪。”黎继舌头都打了结，很慢地笑了出声，“这两年你死去哪里了。”  
郑麦回过头和酒吧人员交涉了两句后对他说，“起来。我带你走。”  
“我……我不想和你走，”黎继皱着眉头，有些苦恼，“你一个种花的……禁不起我霍霍……”  
郑麦把他架起来，让他坐在角落的位置上。  
“黎继，你记得我和你说过你的信息素是什么味道吧。”  
“……清……清什么木。”  
“清香木，”郑麦很淡地笑了笑，“但是在花店里，一般卖出去叫清香木的，不是清香木，是胡椒木。”  
“和我什么关系……”  
“这样被叫多了以后，很多人就把胡椒木当成清香木了。但是这两种植物的味道是完全不一样的，胡椒木是胡椒味，很冲，和清香木的清香完全不一样，”郑麦摸了摸黎继的后颈，凑到黎继的耳边很轻很轻地说，“别冲了，我带你走。”  
“……会种花，了不起啊。”黎继用力一推郑麦，跌跌撞撞地跑去拿酒，却被郑麦一把拦下。  
“你知道我为什么会学植物吗，”郑麦扯住黎继的衣领，用手把他的头掰正，“我七岁的时候在公园抓蜻蜓，有个和我一样大的小屁孩拦着我不让我抓，说他哥教育过他蜻蜓也是生命，不能随便抓。我和那个小屁孩打了一架，谁也没占上风，最后两个人都鼻青脸肿地躺在湖堤。他让我不要再去抓蜻蜓，觉得我信息素的味道又苦又凉，没有自己的好闻，臭屁到不行。我不甘心，一直想知道那个小屁孩信息素的味道。”  
“……蜻蜓，红蜻蜓，”黎继笑了笑，“我哥，小时候带我去湖边，看蜻蜓……”  
“长大以后我遇到了和他信息素味道很相近的人，想着说不定那小孩长大了柔和下来也是这个样子，一来二去顺其自然就在一起了。后来发现他出轨了，出轨对象是我当年遇到的小屁孩，还是和当年一样臭屁。”  
“……Piper……你怎么认出来的……”黎继困惑地歪了歪头。  
“你的第一张照片，蜻蜓和你哥的侧脸，”郑麦摸了摸他的脸，“你不是吹笛手。你哥变成这样不是你的错，你私底下去帮助那些人也根本不是对你哥两面三刀……你没有错。”  
“你……想要什么……”黎继不解地推开他。  
“陪你。陪你做你想做的事，你可以哭，可以发脾气，怎么闹都没关系。”  
黎继感觉自己陷进了郑麦眼里那深不见底的漩涡。  
他笑得有点傻，“我想找人上床。”  
“好。”  
“可是我……喝太多了……硬不起来……”  
“我上你。”  
“……可是，你不喜欢我啊……”  
“你错了，”郑麦的吻铺天盖地地袭来，“我爱你。”  
  
“……昨晚就是这样。”郑麦平静地坐在黎继对面喝着咖啡，淡淡荷叶香气在春日的暖里泛着几分苦。  
黎继想笑又笑不出来，反而眼眶有些酸涩。他看着自己面前的郑麦——被高原紫外线晒黑了不少，寸头也留成了干净利落的短发，唯有一双眼睛还是沉沉的让人看不见情绪。  
你情我愿，没毛病，根本没有秋后算账的余地。  
这才叫人火大。说来就来说走就走，呼之即来挥之即去。  
“那你这两年去哪里了。”  
“Y省山区。”  
“还是那些花？”  
“嗯。”  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“你怎么办。”  
“我哥给我留了一笔钱，够我过的。”  
“那就好。摄影的事情呢。”  
“不想拍了。”  
又是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“黎继。”  
“啊？”  
“我换了项目，”郑麦从椅子旁边的纸袋子拿出了一盆长相格外清奇的草，叶子肥厚，边缘缀满了芽，“送你。”  
“谢谢。”  
郑麦随手拿起桌上的餐巾纸，写下了自己的联系方式和住址，推到黎继的咖啡杯旁。“再见。”他看着坐在对面的人，脸上没有什么表情。  
“再见。”黎继定定地坐在位置上说，并没有伸手拿咖啡杯旁的东西。  
郑麦自嘲地笑了笑。  
  
日子也就这样过了。说不定一辈子也这样过去了。  
直到黎继发现郑麦送给自己的那盆草画风实在太过清奇——那东西叶子掉进盆里，叶缘上的芽又自顾自地长了起来，路子野得很。  
他拿去花店问。店长拿给他几个盆还有栽培土，“回去分分苗吧，这家伙很能长的。”  
“这是什么？”  
“落地生根。”  
“就是这个名字？”  
“对啊。”店长回头看向黎继，手里一刻不停地包扎着散发着荔枝香气的白玫瑰花束，“因为这个东西适应性很强，只要落到土里又会长出来，所以叫落地生根，也算‘死不了’的一种吧。”  
  
落地生根。  
黎继攥着那张早就皱巴巴的餐巾纸，站在郑麦家门前，手抬起又放下，抬起又放下，最终还是下定决心敲了门。  
没有回应。  
说不清的失落笼罩着黎继。  
“来了？”身后的人突然开口。  
“……你什么时候回来的？”  
“你第一次准备敲门之前。”  
“……”  
“嗯。我就是在等你敲门，”郑麦笑容带了点纵容，“进来坐坐吧。”  
“所以你送这盆花是什么意思？”黎继捏紧了拳头。  
“字面意思。”郑麦把门打开，自己先进去，站在玄关等着黎继。  
“什么字面意思，”黎继歪了歪嘴角哼了声气，“我不懂。”  
“落地生根。”  
“不懂。说人话。”  
“我在说人话。”  
“我走了。”  
“我不走了。一直在这里。”郑麦很快地说着，“在这里搞研究对象。”  
“没了酒精，研究对象能顺眼吗。”黎继的声音沁了些凉意。  
“因为是职业生涯的最终目标，所以非常好看。”郑麦的声音带了几分笑意，烘得黎继脑袋里的最后一根神经都崩断了。  
“妈的。”黎继用力把郑麦推了进去，自己顺着惯性进了屋，用力把门一摔后便压着郑麦开始亲吻。  
这是一场势均力敌的撕咬。黎继用力地碾压郑麦的唇舌，泄恨般用牙齿繁复研磨。说不疼是假的，郑麦却是笑着抱紧了黎继，安抚地摸了摸黎继的后脑勺，却被黎继用手打开。“别乱摸。”  
“炸毛了。”郑麦说话的语调都轻快了起来。  
“你放屁！”黎继把郑麦推到了床上，领带一抽就把郑麦的手腕捆住，一边给他解开纽扣一边亲吻他胸前褐色的两点。郑麦扭动着像是想要跑，激得黎继沉沉地吼了一声，“给我待着！”  
“你等等……”“不等。”黎继扯出压在两人身下的被褥，把郑麦裹成动弹不得的蚕茧。郑麦终究是忍不住笑出声，自然进一步激怒了黎继。  
黎继默不作声地走开，把郑麦房间里的所有东西都搜刮出来堆在了郑麦身上——原本挂得整整齐齐的衬衫现在被黎继揉成皱巴巴一团塞在了“蝉蛹”附近，熨得笔直的西装裤也未能幸免，当然还有他穿过的随意堆叠在一边的外套，如今统统都挤在了郑麦身边。  
郑麦甚是悠闲自在，他挣出“蚕茧”，用牙齿咬开黎继打的结，甚至还助纣为虐地帮黎继把没堆紧实的衣物压紧，黎继看见他这个样子，不由地把自己填在郑麦身上，用嘴唇堵住了郑麦的，彻彻底底地完成了他的杰作。  
这个人为自己落地生根了。  
没关系的。还有一个人爱自己。在这个人面前，他可以露出自己拙劣的马脚和最真实的自己。  
他把这个人在最深处层层剥开，随后毫不客气地挺入——引得身下的人一阵颤栗。郑麦漂亮紧实的手臂扣住了黎继的后颈，喘着气躲开了黎继的亲吻后，毫不客气地一口咬到了黎继的后颈，引发了黎继更暴戾的一轮冲击。  
“嗯……小猫乖……”郑麦摸了摸黎继的头，“喵，喵……喵……”  
“说人话。”黎继红着眼，偏头咬到了郑麦的后颈，惹得郑麦一下子血性爆发往他肩头狠咬了一口。  
“……轻点……还有……我爱你。”  
“有多爱。”  
“……想留下来……研究你一辈子……把你宠坏……的那种爱……”  
“……”黎继在郑麦耳边轻轻地笑，“批准。”


	13. —过渡—

挂在门上的风铃叮叮当当地响，刚满三个月的边牧狗狗迫不及待地冲向了进店的客人脚边，上蹿下跳地闹。  
“花魁，no！”林麓手里正抱着一把玫瑰打算放到架子上，眼看着客人的手指大半截都到花魁的嘴里了，急得三步并两步把花放好、拉住花魁的项圈，“不准这样！听话！”  
“没事，它没恶意，”客人约莫五十岁上下，皱纹已经爬上了不再年轻的面孔。他摸了摸花魁的小脑袋，“它很可爱。”  
林麓暗自松了一口气，“对不起，他还有点小，很皮。请问是要订花吗？”  
“嗯，是的。送到梧桐街79号，”客人挑了一束向日葵配尤加利叶的手捧花，“收件人是XXX。”  
末了，他有点尴尬地笑了笑，“那是我儿子呢。他回来了。”  
“好。今天中午送到可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”林麓捏起围裙擦了擦手，对着客人笑了笑，一双酒窝在嘴角旁浅浅地酿出一汪甜美。  
花魁乖巧地蹲在了林麓脚边，俏皮地“汪汪”两声。  
客人走后，林麓抿着嘴给自己店里的兼职生打电话，“小陈，你怎么还没过来上班啊？中午店里还有花要送呢。”  
“老板……”小陈的声音甚是可怜，“我的课堂小测不及格……在被拖去补考的路上……呜呜呜呜对不起我要翘班了……”  
“欸？这样啊……”林麓苦恼地在记事本上画了个“×”，“小陈，这个月你一共要上二十天的班，但算上今天，你已经翘掉七个了。”  
“老板！求求你通融一下嘛……”小陈的声音委屈极了，“我保证不会了，真的不会了！”  
“小陈，你这样真的让我很为难……要不你还是另外找一份更弹性的兼职吧。我这里，把你工作日赚到的钱结一结，好吗？”林麓叹了口气，看了眼没心没肺摇着尾巴的花魁。  
“那，那好吧……老板对不起……”  
“我也很抱歉。”林麓叹了口气，挂掉了电话后对花魁说，“我出去一会儿，不准吃花，不准拆店，知道吗？”  
“汪！”花魁回答得甚是响亮。  
“乱吃的话，今晚的狗粮就没有了哈！”  
“呜……”花魁委屈地趴在地上。  
林麓皱着鼻头点了点花魁的小脑瓜，“听话哦。”  
  
“这花我不收。拿走吧。”拿过花上的卡片看了一眼后的年轻人勉强地对着林麓笑笑。  
“啊？可是……”林麓为难地说，“我们不处理拒收的……”  
“……”年轻人轻轻叹了口气，把林麓手里的签收单签上名字，“我签收了。劳烦你把这束花帮我拿到楼下垃圾桶扔了。谢谢。”  
“等、等等……”林麓想拉住年轻人，年轻人后退了一步，垂下眼说了句“对不起”。  
“……花很好看。不是花的责任，”年轻人把门关上的最后一刻低声说着，“只是送的人，我一辈子都不想再见到他了。”  
  
开花店的，看样子好像都是送去甜蜜和幸福的人，实际上……林麓苦笑着摇了摇头。他怀里的向日葵神气十足地开着，金灿灿的像是要把世间所有的光和暖浓缩进一捧花的重量里。  
林麓站在垃圾桶前，到底是舍不得，只好认命地抱在怀里往回走。  
阴雨绵绵的春天难得迎来了短暂的光照。他回去的路上会经过一个文化广场，林麓趁着经过的那点时间，任由阳光烘烤着自己被湿气浸润的关节。暖金色的阳光包围下，他感觉整个人都有点飘飘忽忽——直到眼角捕捉到了一抹醒目的电光蓝。  
是一个染着电光蓝色头发的小青年。他戴着皮革的宽choker，浓重的全包眼线下是一双意外璀璨的眼睛，然后就是更加引人注目的、在阳光下闪闪发亮的银灰色唇钉。  
和广场其他吹拉弹唱跳、吸引了不少人目光的街头艺术家不同，着装朋克的他安安静静地坐在雕塑喷泉前，只是立了块木头牌子——“售卖拥抱，一元一个”。  
旁边还放了个小木盒，里面的硬币和纸钞浅浅地放了大半。  
还、还真的有人买啊……林麓心情复杂地看着这个小青年，又看了看自己包扎得漂漂亮亮却没人要的花。顿觉真是人比人气死人。  
小青年也注意到了自己，他对着自己很是友好地笑了笑，“先生，您好。”  
“你好。”林麓点了点头，正打算走，小青年又开了口，“您的花真好看。”  
“谢谢。”礼貌又疏离地回应。  
“请问您需要一个拥抱吗？”  
“我没有钱。”林麓不耐烦地看向小青年，才发现小青年看着自己手里的花红了眼眶。  
“没有钱也没关系的，”小青年的声音软软的，“我可以用一个拥抱换您的这束花吗？”  
“啊？”林麓条件反射地抱紧了手里的向日葵，但看到小青年挂在眼角要掉不掉的眼泪，偏偏还是心软为难了，“……这也……”  
“我，我这些全部给您，行吗？”小青年连忙弯下身把放在牌子旁的木盒拿起来递给林麓。  
林麓苦恼地挠了挠头……算了，反正也是客人不要的。就当支持下街头艺术嘛。他扁了扁嘴，把花递给小青年，“不用钱啦，反正也是客人退回来的花。你给我一个拥抱就行啦。”  
小青年小心翼翼地接过花，眼睛一弯，眼泪就滑了下来。他抓着花束，轻轻地抱住了林麓，“谢谢你。”  
“要开心哦。”林麓这么说着，却闻到了一股充斥着医院消毒水气息的人造信息素味道。皱着眉他侧了侧头，才发现小青年的后颈上有一道狰狞的疤痕突破了choker的遮掩，张牙舞爪地在白皙的皮肤上彰显自己的存在。  
林麓一顿，缓慢地回抱了一下小青年。


	14. “我爱自由的你。”

又回绝掉了一个想买花的客人，林麓看着自己空得七七八八的花瓶发愁。  
……其实就不应该把那束向日葵给那个小青年，毕竟是店里唯一一束还能看的花啊。  
但是那个小青年还蛮可爱的……他拨拉着耷拉得不成样子的玫瑰嘟嘟囔囔了一阵，只能再给送花的人打出去电话。“……啊？花还要再晚一点送到吗？我这里已经没有花材了啊，”林麓苦恼地按了按眉头，“嗯，我知道城东那边的车祸把路都封了……现在还没解封啊，行，注意安全吧。”  
人倒霉起来真的喝口凉水都塞牙。林麓撇了撇嘴看了看还在一边傻不楞几舔着骨头咬胶的花魁一脸无奈，“都要和我出去上街乞讨了还吃，你说你是不是讨债鬼哈。”  
花魁大概猜出林麓的意思，特别没心没肺地凑上去把咬胶放到林麓的膝盖上，坐下后流着哈喇子等着林麓把咬胶抛出去。“还有心思玩……”林麓拍了拍花魁的脑袋，随手把咬胶抛出后，给招聘启事写上了最后一个句号——“要求身体健康，会骑自行车为佳，每日上工三小时以上……”林麓满意地弹了弹手上的纸，随意胡噜了两下花魁的脑袋，把招聘启事贴到了门上。  
“花魁这次想要一个什么样的兼职生啊？”林麓顺势就坐下抱了抱把咬胶重新叼回来的花魁，“……唔，我呢想找一个手脚麻利的，最重要的就是不像你那样贪吃和贪玩！”  
他抱着花魁的脖子这里蹭蹭那里蹭蹭，花魁顺势就躺下把肚皮敞开了让他撸，一人一狗丝毫没有留意到门被打开了。  
“……老板，这里是收兼职吗？”电光蓝色头发的小青年捧着一把开得扎眼的向日葵，非常俏皮地皱了皱五官后笑了，“我是来应聘的。”  
林麓回头，看到小青年后不由自主地“咦”了一声。花魁立刻打了一个滚，无比欢喜地向小青年飞扑过来。  
  
然后就变成了这样——看着自己吃里扒外的狗和对面的朋克小青年打得干柴烈火，林麓默默决定克扣了花魁今晚的口粮，顺便收回觉得小青年很可爱的念头。  
“花魁乖，握手。”  
花魁乖巧地把手伸了出来搭在小青年带着皮手环的右手上。  
“Good girl！花魁，另一只！”  
花魁眨了眨眼，把另一只手也搭在小青年的右手上，“不对哦，这只手放下，然后把另一只手给我……诶，花魁真棒！亲亲！”小青年双手捧着花魁的脑袋一顿猛亲，乐得花魁整个身子都想扑到小青年身上，蓬松柔软的尾巴不住地摇，险些要把桌上的咖啡杯都打翻了。  
林麓心情复杂，“……那个，你叫龚夏？”  
“嗯。”龚夏摸了摸花魁的脑壳示意它安静，应道。  
“……”不是很想招又想不到理由拒绝，林麓超生气。  
“我会骑自行车，是本地人，对路也很熟悉。我学东西很快的……我以前是Y美雕塑系的学生，动手能力和审美都不差的，时间也有很多，不会翘班，”龚夏摸了摸鼻子，耳根有些红，“而且老板，我真的很喜欢你诶。”  
噫。林麓嫌弃脸，决定选择性无视这个小青年的油嘴滑舌，“……你是Y美的？”  
“……对。之前出了点意外就，就没拿刻刀了，”龚夏笑了笑，“健康状况的话，我虽然是omega，但是我没有发情期，除了需要每三天去医院打一次医疗信息素之外，我的情况都很稳定，你可以把我当做普通的beta对待。”  
“医疗信息素？”虽然今天中午那一个拥抱让他已经猜到了大概，但他还是按捺不住自己想发问的心。  
“嗯，”龚夏抿了抿嘴，缓慢地指了指自己的后颈，“我割除了腺体。但是不影响的。”  
  
腺体被割除啊。  
林麓手上一刻不停地整理着刚到的鲜花，时不时侧头看了看手脚麻利搬弄花瓶的龚夏，心情复杂。  
身为omega的母亲因为所谓的alpha真爱抛弃了自己的beta生父，因此厌恶ao关系、但偏偏自己是omega的林麓也曾无比讨厌自己后颈这个象征着被征服的器官，也想过要做腺体割除手术。只是AO群体不像beta一样不依靠后颈腺体维持身体机能，腺体提供的激素不仅维持着AO性征，同时也是外周神经递质的重要来源之一。  
在以前，有些激进的omega人权推动群体认为腺体的存在是omega的原罪，主张腺体割除，但割除了腺体的omega要不死于生理紊乱，要不死于精神错乱。到了现在，由于技术条件的限制，腺体分泌的激素和酶尚未完全被摸清，医用的人造信息素只能勉强维持着身体运转，根本不能弥补原生腺体缺失带来的感知空白。  
失去腺体不仅意味着生命威胁，还会伴随着各种认知障碍和严重的外界压力反应。因此除非病人腺体有不可逆损伤，一般医院都不会提供为他们腺体割除手术。  
龚夏说不定就是因为这样才拿不起刻刀的。可他看起来……林麓又仔细回想了一下今天中午在广场上看到的龚夏——明明这身装扮那么另类，但阳光下一双弯着的眼像是掬起的一捧刚消融的雪水，是浓厚的眼妆都盖不住的清澈。  
看上去就像那种肆无忌惮地在爱里生长，带了点讨喜的野蛮的家伙啊，怎么就……林麓叹了口气，总归是心软的，“那个，龚夏，今天算上工第一天哈。”  
“诶？”龚夏拨拉花毛茛的手不由地一顿，“今天就算我来熟悉店面嘛。而且老板我真的很喜欢你诶，你就当收了个观音兵嘛。”  
“说了算第一天就是算第一天吧。毕竟你今天留到这么晚帮我整理花什么的……”林麓防得铜墙铁壁。  
“不用啦。今天你送给我的向日葵很好看啊。”龚夏指了指摆在角落的那束花。  
所以就是说为什么要心软送花，你看你看，现在就招了朵烂桃花！  
林麓扁着鸭子嘴，视线不断地从龚夏白皙的皮肤游移到后颈的choker，终究是没忍心吐槽回去，只能抱着进口洋甘菊这边摆摆那边弄弄，花朵略带点苦味的甘香就这样溢出来。  
他自认为是个小财迷——这洋甘菊一枝能卖15块钱！店里顶呱呱的好货！但他咬咬牙，还是悄咪咪地剪了一小根，趁着龚夏不注意，把它放进了龚夏的皮衣外套口袋里。  
毕竟洋甘菊的花语是“不输给逆境的坚强”啊。就很适合龚夏。  
……算了算了，就当员工福利，员工福利。林麓这么说服自己。  
花魁趴在地上眨巴眨巴眼看他的小动作，他悄悄地“嘘”了一声，酒窝浅浅地浮在了颊边。  
  
如果林麓知道，自己有点心疼的omega小青年在和他花店分别后就回去了全市著名的高级公寓的家，泡着按摩浴缸喝着价格不菲的红酒欣赏着外面的灯火阑珊，他估计会哭着把拳头塞进嘴里忍住哭声——有钱人还买不起自己那点破花破草哦，没讹他一笔的我真的好单纯好天真啊……  
龚夏冲干净身上的泡沫，也不管自己湿漉漉的头发，就这么穿着浴衣躺到了床上。他捏着从皮衣兜里找到的那枝小小的精巧的花朵，干净的白和娇嫩的黄，甘甜的香气骚动着他的指尖，让他忍不住把它放到后颈那个恐怖的疤痕上，揉碎，让皮肤彻底感受。  
甜甜的，软软的，和林麓一样温暖。  
嘴上说着“不行不对不用啦”，然后偷偷在他的衣服里放进了洋甘菊。  
……呐，如果他在失去腺体之前遇到林麓会是怎么样的呢？  
初见的场景应该不会是在广场上。他可能在路过花店的时候被橱窗里开得漂亮的进口牡丹吸引住了视线。他会忍不住走了进去，看到教育花魁不要咬花的林麓。走上前，他和林麓说，他想要一束向日葵，要用黑色的包装纸。那样向日葵看起来更明亮，会更好看。  
他拿出手机，习惯性就找到了“L”，手指悬在“黎继”的名字上，却想起早上和黎继说的“不再联系”，生生顿住了。  
“……哥，你不是总盼着我别人在一起吗。我今天喜欢上一个人啦。”他喃喃道。  
龚夏放下手机，眷恋地把放在床头的手捧花抱进怀里，闭上了眼睛，难得地不依靠安眠药就入睡了。  
  
他梦见自己回到了Y美的教室里。  
“omega的艺术是柔美的，馥郁的，细腻的，”讲台上喋喋不休的是他大二讲西方艺术史的教授，鬓发斑白，大腹便便，一双明亮的眼注视着那些漂亮的油画，“omega本身也是纤细的，阴柔的，他们像花一般美丽，也像花一样脆弱。因此，美丽一经折损和被占有……”  
教授指了指后颈，示意腺体的位置，“在那个以占有显示强大的时代里，就象征着自我的终结。”  
龚夏看着那个墨色头发、手上贴了几个ok绷的自己揉着因为赶图而困倦的双眼，勉强鬼画符般写下“自我的终结”，正想继续打瞌睡呢，就被旁边的同学推醒了，“嗨，老头子是不是写啥青春疼痛文学的啊，不就被标记了嘛，至于吗。”  
“……唔……”龚夏随口应着，却发现教授的眼睛直勾勾地看着自己。“龚夏，你来说说你印象最深刻的omega艺术家。”  
教授微笑着等待他。  
“……”他困惑地挠了挠头，“为什么艺术家一定要分ABO呢？”  
“为什么不进行区分呢？”教授走出讲台，“明明是有区别的不是吗？alpha作为掠夺者，omega作为猎物，而beta只是普通人群。”  
“是谁决定掠夺者和猎物的身份的？额，我是说，”龚夏摸了摸后颈，有点尴尬，“难道不是和决定在艺术史上把艺术家区分成ABO的一样，是同样的一群人吗？”  
教室的大家都有些尴尬了起来，只有教授饶有兴致，“可是alpha、beta和omega生理是有区别的。”  
“我没想过否定生理区别……我只是在思考alpha是不是都像书里说的，‘崇尚阳刚之力与迷恋争夺游戏’，然后omega是不是都是‘柔美细腻’的，”龚夏感觉自己好像把气氛搞得有点糟糕，越说声音越小，“基因决定了我的生理性别和腺体，但是没决定我的性格和我的‘天花板’吧……而且，我喜欢一个人，为什么非要看他是什么性别呢？他的作品足够动人就好了啊。”  
“是吗？”教授目不转睛地盯着他，看得他有些恍惚，然后场景一变，白发苍苍的教授就变成了人形的怪物，脖颈旁的青筋和通红的双眼无不显着狰狞。他手里拿着他的刻刀，嘴角咧出可怕的角度，紧紧摁住他后，对着他的后颈毫不犹豫地挖了下去。  
“你们这些下贱的omega！我要毁了你！”  
  
龚夏猛地睁开眼睛，淋淋冷汗浸湿了他的背。  
他抖着手去拿手机，搜索“黎令”，网页里铺天盖地都是黎家掌门人黎令死于连环车祸的通稿。他一个一个看下去，眼泪却是忍不住一滴一滴地流下来砸到手机上。  
黎令已经死了。今天早上死的。黎继告诉过他的。  
他放下手机，狼狈地滚下床，翻出药片倒进嘴里。  
这件事真的已经过去了很长时间了，龚夏也是真的很乖很乖。他去看心理医生，配合吃药，定期打人工信息素，努力做社会化训练，习惯失去一部分知觉的生活，除了没办法再拿起刻刀之外，他的表现足够好了。  
只是有的东西自黎令生生剜出他的腺体那一刻就变了。  
黎令说毁掉他，然后用他挚爱的东西毁掉了他的腺体。  
这个时候他才知道教授说的是对的。失去腺体的他感受着时间逐渐抽离着他身体里的暖与热。明明红是一样的红，蓝是一样的蓝，花是一样的花，光是一样的光，但一切都被蒙上了逐渐变厚的灰。  
他需要睁大眼，用力睁大眼，用力地呼吸，用力地假装自己走出来了。越模糊，越用力。  
龚夏抱住了那束向日葵——唯有它是切切实实的动人的存在。他把花用力地揉进了自己的怀里。金色的花瓣落了满床，也落了他满怀。  
就像林麓的拥抱。

“梅雨季啊梅雨季，烦人的梅雨季……”林麓嘟嘟囔囔地拖着地，花魁撒开脚丫子疯狂跟着拖把跑，“你说什么时候才不下雨啊。”  
林麓扭头看龚夏，小青年看着窗外想事情，手不自觉地摩挲着后颈。  
梅雨季就是容易胡思乱想的时节。林麓走到龚夏身后，推了推他的背，“拖地去。还要我一个老板搞卫生，你工资不想要啦。”  
“啊？哦。好。”龚夏接过拖把，戴在右手的皮手环微微滑落，那之下又是一条可怖的伤疤，林麓恰巧就看到了。  
林麓不由地瞪大眼，龚夏慢半拍才反应过来，连忙把手环往上拉。  
尴尬的气氛就差那么一点就可以蔓延到空气里，幸好这时店门开了——一个穿着灰色风衣的男人风尘仆仆地走了进来，“你好，我想要一束玫瑰。”  
两人都没反应过来搭话。男人估计是比较着急，“……实在是不好意思，请问是打烊了吗？”  
“没！还没！”林麓连忙回应，才注意到进店的男人眼底一片睡眠不足的青，发梢上还挂着绵密的雨珠。他连忙拿出抽纸，“先生您先擦擦吧。”  
“不、不用了，”男人皱着眉，“我需要赶紧回家……我爱人在等我，他身体不太舒服……”  
“啊，好。您需要什么样的玫瑰呢？”林麓带他去看放在架子上各式各样的玫瑰。  
“告诉他我爱他的玫瑰？”男人拿起一支丝绒红的玛格丽特，有些无措，“我……我没有买过花给我的爱人……”  
“先生您先别着急，”林麓温和极了，他浅浅吸了一口气，男人身上的alpha信息素除了衣服散出来的便再也闻不到了，剩下的只有医院消毒水有些呛鼻的气息。  
若有所思地歪了歪头，林麓问，“唔，先生，不好意思冒犯了，请问一下您是医生吗？”  
“嗯……你是怎么发现的？”男人有些讶异。  
“您身上有医院消毒水的味道，”林麓笑了笑，打量了一下架子后，还是拿起手边的白色玫瑰，“这是‘荔枝’，会散发出甜香，纹路就像奶油一样层层叠叠的，是店里卖得很好的品种哦。”  
男人接过那枝挺拔的玫瑰仔仔细细地打量了一番，指着花朵外青色的、有些破败的花瓣，“这是开败了吗？”  
“这是保护瓣，”林麓撕下那层保护瓣，“保护瓣能够保护花朵内部，所以我们都不会摘掉。‘荔枝’是开得很盛的品种，花瓣是会有些卷曲，但是它们是昨天到的，状态都很好。颜色的话，还有粉色的‘荔枝’可以选择，但是我还是比较推介白色的。”  
“恩？”男人有些疑惑，“有什么区别吗？”  
“因为白色的更好闻，毕竟它的特色就是气味啊，”林麓拿起粉色的“荔枝”递给男人，“颜色会让它的味道变得淡一些。”  
“唔……”男人拿着两枝花想了一阵，“那我要白色的吧。”  
“好。我给您扎成一个手捧花球？”  
“行。谢谢。”  
“那您先坐坐。龚夏！来帮忙！”林麓提高嗓音，龚夏木木地放下拖把，就连花魁也屁颠屁颠地跑过来绕着男人的脚边转圈圈。  
大概估好花茎的长度，干脆利落地斜斜剪下，左手捏着，右手固定整形——林麓的手灵巧极了，龚夏堪堪跟上，连忙找出相配的包装纸递给林麓。  
男人有些坐立不安，花魁轻轻咬住了男人的风衣一角，安慰他冷静些。  
“来得及的。先生您别着急。”林麓手上动作飞快。  
“……我只是觉得自己真的太糟糕了，他真的很好，”男人双手捏在了一起，“我之前真的……太过理所当然了。”  
“先生，我这里卖出去过很多花，但是不是每一束都能送进心里的。因为花束是现实的礼物，不能直接维持两颗心的联系。您的爱人选择您……花束好了，”林麓把花送到男人手里，“不是因为您给了他足够多的现实意义里的礼物，而是因为这束花背后的，是您的爱意啊。”  
“谢谢你。”男人感激地对着林麓笑了笑。  
“还有这个，”林麓把店里的名片也放到男人的手上，“欢迎您下次也来为爱人订花。再见。”  
  
“干嘛？继续拖地啦。拖完地我就关门了。”林麓推了推愣在门边的龚夏。  
“你能闻到他身上医院消毒水的味道？”龚夏的脸上看不出什么表情，眼睛直勾勾地盯着林麓。  
“啊？恩，”林麓极快地眨了两下眼睛，用食指关节挠了挠鼻尖，“因为我sense满分啊，我从小……”  
“为什么是‘荔枝’？”龚夏打断了林麓，“店里到的玫瑰品种明明很多不是吗？”  
“因为它有香气啊，”林麓捏起花瓶里新鲜的白玫瑰，“他是alpha医生，工作的时候是要吃信息素阻断剂的。然后他说他的爱人身体不舒服，如果他爱人是beta还好，omega的话，身体不适会需要alpha信息素安抚。但是一时半会儿他吃的阻断剂药效还没过呢，所以店里最适合他的就是‘荔枝’了。”  
龚夏站成了一尊漂亮的雕像，林麓就只好继续说着，“我嗅觉很灵敏啦。小的时候我蒙住眼睛，靠着闻就……”  
像是想起了一些不好的东西，说到一半的话便咽了下去，“……就，反正就很厉害啦。”  
“那你是能闻出我身上的医疗信息素的吧。”龚夏终于开了口，声音干涩。  
“恩，”林麓点点头，“昨天中午，抱抱的时候就闻到了。”  
“它是什么味道的？”龚夏盯着林麓手里的花，“我，我很好奇。”  
“唔……”林麓心虚地瞥了瞥花魁，蹲下假装和它玩，“你快点拖地啦。我好困，想回家睡觉。”  
“是什么味道的。”龚夏穷追不舍，三步并两步上前，拉住了林麓的手，“是你喜欢的味道吗？”  
“……医疗信息素理论上是不会有味道的……但是我能闻到针剂和消毒水的味道，不过都不重要啦，”林麓起身，想甩掉龚夏的手，“嗨，你不拖地我来拖，赶紧关门咯……”  
“是不是因为我很像开玩笑的啊。开玩笑说喜欢你，”龚夏突然开口，说得很快，声音却在微微颤抖，“为什么不重要呢？”  
林麓呼吸一滞，“我不是那个意思……”  
“昨天遇见你之后我就一直在想，我好希望在腺体在的时候认识你啊。来你这里，让你卖给我一束向日葵。”  
“我当时……大三？大概是吧。我拿着刻刀，准备回制图室，突然就被人扯到了面包车上。头被蒙着，我听到他们说，我的信息素味道和那个挖掉我腺体的人……契合度很高，”龚夏自顾自地说着，嘲弄着笑了一声，“我不知道他们是哪里拿来我的基因数据的，可能是医院吧，不过这都不重要了。”  
“我被打了一针促进发情的，就被扔进了那个人在的房间。后来我才知道，那个人也是被威胁的，一句话解释就是家族间的暗算吧。他觉得我和那些人是一伙的，想掐死我。我挣扎的时候刻刀就从我口袋里掉出来了，然后那个人就用刻刀……”龚夏不自觉地摸上了后颈。  
“那群绑我的人是发现了我的刻刀的，但是他们把刻刀又放到了我的口袋里。”龚夏想笑却发现自己笑不出声，反而视线逐渐模糊，“你说他们是不是很过分？他们就是故意的啊。看狮子和山羊，究竟是狮子用牙齿咬断山羊的咽喉，还是山羊用角划破狮子的肚皮。可是他们怎么忘了啊，山羊也是狮子的猎物啊。”  
“我觉得好痛苦啊，尝试了好多的办法死去。昨天那个人在车祸里死了。我骗他们说我终于觉得自己解脱了，但其实根本没有啊。没有腺体的我失去了好多的感觉啊，我就像角被锯掉的山羊，还要听医生的话，‘不要对人有戒心’，我真的好难受啊，”龚夏也蹲下身，“昨天我卖出去了那么多个拥抱，只有你回抱了我。”  
  
林麓看着龚夏，强压住心中的悸动，忽然抬起手，一个手刃劈在龚夏的头顶，生生把龚夏的眼泪砸出来，“一束花就能把你卖了，你是笨蛋吗。”  
“你干嘛……”“味道有时只是出于本能，不是因为爱啊，信息素对我来说，本身就不重要，”林麓揉了揉龚夏的头顶，“嘛，我又不瞎，只靠嗅觉活着。昨天在广场我是一眼就看到你了哦，因为你很特别啊。”  
“特别？”龚夏生生被逗笑了，“是不是会让你喜欢的那种特别啊。”  
“喂喂喂，你们学艺术的是不是都这么恋爱脑啊，”林麓嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，格外没好气，“是特别厚脸皮！你知道我那束花多贵嘛！”  
“那我可以觉得你送那束花是因为喜欢我吗？我可以继续厚脸皮地喜欢你吗？”  
“你别踹鼻子上眼……唔！”林麓感觉自己的脸被捧住，还没来得及反应，一个无比柔和的吻亲在了自己的唇角。  
“亲到了！”龚夏眼角那颗痣跟着他的笑眼滑动，连蹲在地上的花魁都兴奋地“汪汪”叫唤，不住地围着他们两人转。  
“……无聊，”林麓站起身，可疑的红从耳畔一直蔓延到脖颈，“关门。”  
  
谁规定的omega必须是猎物呢？  
反正就在今天啊，一只断角的山羊居然爱上了另一只山羊。  
两具白皙的身体相互纠缠，在龚夏黑色的床单映衬下像是月光般皎洁，银光中还泛着一丝淫糜的粉。龚夏像猫咪一般，对着林麓的后颈时而舔舐时而轻咬，惹得林麓呜咽，“你……你骗人……你这么有钱……还……还骗我花……”  
手指坏心眼地往龚夏的最深处探，意图敲开龚夏最深处的门，这惹得龚夏腰窝一苏，上身直接塌下，软嫩的臀部高高翘起，更加方便了林麓的抽插。“……我把自己……赔给你……恩？”龚夏的声音湿润中带了些气人的无辜，冷不丁就把林麓的后颈含在唇间，惹得林麓一声娇嗔的惊呼，“……龚……龚夏你……你混蛋啊……”  
“我……混蛋……”龚夏抓着林麓身前的那根粉嫩的茎，用指尖轻柔地刺激着茎上的花苞尖尖，想采下花蕾里藏得极深的花蜜，“全世界……你最好了……原谅我嘛……嗯？”  
林麓喘着气，“你放、放开！要、要忍不住了……啊……啊！”  
“一……一起……呜！”  
这是一场无关占有的性爱。采花人沾上了满手的露水，跋涉的旅人找到泛出了甜美蜜泉的幽谷。灵魂相互为对方撑起遮蔽的伞，长成漂浮在半空的参天大树，庇护着树下的两只交颈而眠的山羊。  
细雨绵绵的春夜里，他们做了一场太过圆满的美梦。  
圆满到两人都忘记了omega是可以诱导发情的。  
  
龚夏是被味道惊醒的——他恍惚以为自己睡在了刚割过的青草地上，阳光照在他身上，愈加猛烈……  
猛地睁开眼，他身边空无一人，唯有激烈到疯狂的青草香牵引着他走到自己的衣柜。  
龚夏才把衣柜门拉开一条缝，林麓便惊叫，“别开门！”  
“怎么了？”龚夏有些懵，缝隙里传出的青草香浓得不像话，“……你的发情期到了？”  
“你别过来！”林麓用力在里面把衣柜门抓紧，声音带着哭腔，“龚夏……你别过来……”  
“我想开门，抱抱你，好不好？像我们昨晚那样，我可以亲你的后颈，嗯？”龚夏靠着衣柜门坐下，“林麓，我喜欢你啊。”  
“呜……”林麓的呜咽闷闷地传出衣柜，“我……”  
“林麓，让我打开门，嗯？”龚夏哄着林麓拉开门，却被林麓急急的一声“别”制止了。  
“我……我不想的……”  
“这是因为你身体在说很喜欢我啊，”龚夏摸着衣柜的门，柔柔地说，“我可以回应它吗。”  
“……我讨厌我的身体啊！龚夏……我讨厌我的身体啊！”林麓委屈地哭喊。  
“龚夏……能闻出细微的味道……真的太讨厌了……”林麓断断续续地说，“我小的时候去一个叔叔家串门……那个时候我贪玩，喜欢……只靠鼻子，蒙着眼睛到处乱走……那天叔叔把门打开，我闻到了他身上……有我妈妈的味道……”  
“我妈说……omega是没办法拒绝alpha的绝对吸引的……我的父亲是个beta，在ao吸引力面前……父亲的爱意什么都不是……”  
“你说……你和自己和解了……可是我到现在都……没办法和自己和解……我真的好害怕这个身体……它的嗅觉就像个感应器告诉我必须要臣服alpha……而不是爱……”  
“龚夏……求求你别管我了……”  
把在柜门的手逐渐松脱，龚夏轻轻推开，只见林麓把他衣柜里的衣服扯得七零八落，东西杂乱地堆叠在自己的身上，双眼红肿，牙齿还咬着他的皮衣外套想要忍住自己的呻吟。  
明明那里面没有一点儿能够安抚他的信息素，林麓却固执地认为这个在衣柜里小小的巢穴能给他舒缓发情期的安全感。  
“……林麓，你才是笨蛋。”龚夏慢慢地探过身圈住了林麓，“你忘了昨天的那个alpha医生了吗？你忘了经你手包出来的花束吗？”  
“可是……”  
“你忘了你能闻到我的味道吗，”龚夏把林麓的手放上了他疤痕遍布的后颈，“你是世界上唯一能感受到我的存在的人啊。退一万步说，你在那个那么多人的广场里，一眼就看到我了啊。”  
“我……”  
“你昨天怎么和我说的你忘啦？你说，自己又不是只靠嗅觉活着。你还有眼睛啊。”龚夏亲吻着林麓的头顶，手揉上了他的后颈，“你不是你的母亲。你不会臣服，不会自我终结。”  
“我爱自由的你。我也希望你能相信，这样的自己会陪在我身边一辈子。”  
  
狮子都渴望拥有属于自己的山羊。  
他们贪婪，他们狂妄，他们热爱摧毁，他们视山羊的自我于无物，他们举起山羊的角，炫耀自己的战绩。  
失去角的山羊遍体鳞伤，却给了一只痛恨自己双角的山羊心灵的自由。  
多么荒谬的现实啊！愚蠢的狮子没办法驯服他的灵魂，唯有失去角的山羊能够亲吻他的脸颊。  
他喜欢这只失去角的山羊。  
他喜欢这个故事里的自己。  
  
朦胧间，林麓感觉自己离开了衣柜里那个小小的巢，躺回了散落着金色花瓣的黑色大床上。  
“龚夏……龚夏……”他哑哑地呼唤着，钻进了龚夏的怀抱里，“你会……陪着我吗？”  
“嗯。”龚夏温柔地吻住了林麓，把嘴里的抑制剂推到林麓的口中，“晚安。”  
“……我爱你。”林麓喃喃道。  
“我也是。”  
  
~小插曲~  
黎继才捧着落地生根走出花店，林麓就炸毛了。  
“龚夏！你干嘛突然躲起来啦！”林麓把缩在柜台底下的龚夏抓出来，“说！那是旧情人吗！”  
“不是啦，”龚夏看着黎继远去的背影，“他是个很好的人哦。”  
“很好干嘛不出来打招呼！”林麓气鼓鼓地别过身去，“今晚睡地板！”  
“亲爱的……”龚夏从后面抱住林麓，“他是我不能联系的哥哥。那个人的弟弟。那件事发生了之后就一直照顾我。我不想再见他了。他替那个人对我做了太多太多补偿了。”  
“……”就，还是很酸啊！林麓气鼓鼓地拍开龚夏的手，“我不听啦！”  
“呜……你嫌弃我了……你不爱我了……”  
就！很！气！啊！龚夏委屈巴巴的样子简直和花魁讨饭吃的样子一模一样！真的硬不下心肠啊靠！  
“……好啦，今晚还是睡床。”  
“耶！宝贝儿我爱你！啾~”  
“滚滚滚！”


	15. 后记

哈喽大家好，这里是徐七琦。  
谢谢所有打开这篇文章看的朋友。谢谢你们对我的体谅和宽容，谢谢你们一路以来的支持。  
txt会在番外写完之后放出，这段时间我会修文，大家到时去微博下载哦。微博@徐七琦的粥铺  
关于番外，我想和大家一起写。大家可以给我留言每一个故事里想知道的一些小细节，中秋节前我收集起来，给大家写一个小故事合集。  
形式大概是这样的——  
  
·宋珩和孙尧的信息素是什么味道的？  
  
七琦会这样写给大家——  
·宋珩的信息素是罗勒的味道，孙尧是迷迭香。  
他们两个以前还小的时候就被大人调侃过是“调味品竹马cp”，专配煎牛排的。宋珩当时还老不服气了，觉得自己肯定不会喜欢孙尧这个只会读书只想学医的书呆子a，为此气到发誓一辈子都不吃牛排。  
孙尧其实是很喜欢别人说自己和宋珩有jq的。但是他之前一直以为宋珩不喜欢自己，所以就会超级老实超级难过地和别人说，我和宋珩没啥，只是兄弟。  
结果宋珩听说了之后莫名不爽！跑去锤孙尧一顿之后，孙尧再也不敢解释了……  
宋珩：我不！……真香！  
  
7个故事里所有出场人物都可以留言！不仅限主角！  
什！么！都！可！以！  
七琦尽力满足你们的要求哦。  
  
今年三月份的时候，我突然之间很想看关于筑巢的文，就想看小美人哭唧唧筑巢啊，或者是大美人筑巢也要炒鸡女王范地说“给老子滚要你何用”那样。和朋友聊天，她说“那就搞啊”。对啊，想搞就搞——呸！才没那么容易呢！大三画图狗真的好卑微啊……【宽面条泪】  
所以这篇文呢，是我深夜画完图，背着七斤多重的电脑，宛若死狗一样走过凌晨的校道，回到宿舍的床上，用手机键盘敲下了第一章的故事——就是宋珩和孙尧的故事。  
……用手机码了六千多字……我的老手机还是断崖式掉电，全靠充电宝续命。我现在想起来自己都觉得自己硬核……  
没有大纲，也不想去控制，就是随便写写的心态，然后发给了朋友看。  
“要不要试着放平台啊？”朋友问我，“废文，长佩都ok啦。”  
“我……可是我写得不好啊，而且我就只是自己写着玩玩……”  
“你就试试嘛。”  
“……那就试试？”  
  
如果是关注过我lofter和长佩账号的朋友应该是知道，我原本不写耽美，就是写一些很普通的没啥人看的小故事，写东西更多就是来消化自己的情绪。  
毕竟三次元糟心的事情太多，降降次元才能收获快乐嘛。  
我是严重焦虑的类型，压力把我的头发搓走一波又一波，生发水都跟不上它魔鬼的步伐。一开始更新的时候我还不敢看回帖——毕竟自己知道自己写得有多随心所欲，所以一看到黄色灯泡亮就会抖着手点关闭，超级怂。  
是朋友发现了我的这个状态，鼓励我，“你就看一下。不害怕的。大不了就不写了。”  
也是在那一天，我才发现，嗨，我的故事吸引了一群善良又温暖的陌生人诶。  
我想努力一点，积极一点地去回应你们的美好。  
我的文字太拙劣啦。希望我的心意能跟上。  
筑巢和大家陪我走过了大三的尾巴，陪我过了我的21岁生日，当然这段期间也对自己有过质疑和困惑，遇到了非常非常糟糕的事情，但是还是顺顺利利地和大家走到最后啦。  
【虽然写文的时候总是忘记了这个系列故事是发生在三月份的……总会想着“嗨我要写花火大会……等等等等时间线还在三月份写个屁啊！”】  
  
接下来的计划就是攻克我的大boss——考研！  
所以中秋过后就缘更其他的文啦。  
祝大家万事顺遂开开心心哦！啾啾啾啾！


	16. 番外一|论萧明义的炫妻之路

·  
萧明义最近很苦恼。  
事情的起因是这样的。  
他的总助金曦要结婚了，给大家都发了喜糖。  
不不不，不是因为他没有喜糖——开玩笑，他那份喜糖还是金曦毕恭毕敬连着企划案端过来的。  
只是因为公司的人纷纷和金曦表示祝福，还是开完会特地过来和金曦说声恭喜的那种。  
萧总觉得非常不爽。  
我不是前不久才和你们说我有老婆吗？为啥你们就不祝福我？金曦尤其是你！当初听到我有老婆的时候多惊讶的！给我麻溜点过来！问我！Ask me！  
·  
开玩笑，下属哪里敢和萧大总裁当面八卦。  
但是背地里八卦是有的。  
比如——  
“萧总说自己有老婆……emmmm传说中上流社会的利益联姻吗？”  
“感觉不是吧，如果是哪家大小姐，不搞婚礼不怕被锤啊。”  
“噫！不会是这样吧！”  
“啥？”  
“说不定是外面那些想攀高枝的设计让萧总搞大了他肚子，逼得萧总不得不娶他！”  
“哇……劲爆诶……可是说不通啊，萧总就是个死直a，如果是这样的话萧总当时就不会那么紧张跑回家了吧……”  
“你有没有看过《霸道alpha爱上我》啊！就是那种嘴上说着不要不要身体很诚实的那种啊！”  
“……你说萧总老婆？”  
“呸！我是说萧总！”  
“……不过吧我觉得还有一个可能，说不定萧总……”  
“说话别说一半啦！”  
“不举啊！就是那种只谈柏拉图，结果那位受不了要出去偷人，萧总奋起直追用婚姻做筹码什么的……”  
“惹。”  
“啧啧。”  
·  
而他们流传的“不举的萧总”此时正在家里和苏壬进行灵与肉的交流。  
“……老婆……这样疼不疼……恩？”  
“啊……还要……我还要……”  
“……宝贝儿你什么时候来公司看看我……”已经放弃让下属来问自己的萧明义决定从苏壬这边下手。  
“太……太深了……呜！萧明义！你是狗吗！”苏壬红着眼角委屈巴巴地哭着，“……我，我不去……不去你公司……我还有工作……啊！”  
萧明义一下子挺进了苏壬的生殖腔，“老婆……你那里好紧……”  
“萧明义！明义……”苏壬疯狂拍萧明义后背，“那里……快点……就是那里……啊……”  
苏壬爽到飞起，直接前后高潮来到了贤者模式。  
“老婆，你答应来我公司……我就射给你。”  
“呜……不要……”苏壬超困，一巴掌拍到萧明义的脸上。  
“你答应吧……老婆……宝贝儿……”  
“滚！”爽完的苏壬一jio揣上了萧明义，“不射就滚！”  
萧明义只好去厕所苦逼手动。  
·  
谁会相信呼风唤雨的萧大总裁，传说中的铁面无私死直a，居然被老婆踹下床，还要惨到劳烦自己的右手兄弟呢。  
别问。要脸。  
·  
所以萧总想到了一个骚操作。  
他决定把自己和苏壬的合照放大挂在自己带的办公室。  
可是他们当年结婚的时候没啥感情也没啥婚礼策划，更别提婚纱照。  
他们现在拍的合照吧，执镜人萧明义，内容儿童不宜。  
只有贴在结婚证上的红底证件照还算人模狗样。  
·  
前面也说到了，结婚的时候没啥感情，可想而知证件照上两人是有多冷漠脸。  
两人仿佛隔着马里亚纳海沟，这一头是“没有感情的杀手”苏壬，另一头是表情就和包青天差不多的萧明义。  
萧总这个直a当然看不懂，还美滋滋地放大了挂在自己办公室正中。  
对，正中，一进门就能看见的那种。  
·  
最先遭殃的当然是总办的助理。  
每一次进去都要沐浴在放大照片上总裁和总裁夫人的厌世脸之下。  
还有那个红到瞎了眼的背景……  
简直就是地狱一日游。  
·  
于是公司的传言更加确凿了——直a总裁果然不举！你看夫人的脸多不情愿！你看总裁一脸心疼自己的绿帽的表情！  
直a的爱情太艰辛了！  
·  
萧明义觉得自己目的达到了，非常开心。  
他觉得下一步应该是为老婆的事业添砖加瓦。  
于是他买下了好几本杂志的封面和好几个商业街的广告牌，专门给苏壬的香水品牌打广告。  
就连他的公司大楼都要滚动播放苏壬的香水品牌广告信息。  
彩色的。  
·  
这时候就要说说萧明义的公司大楼了。  
是斥巨资请国外著名建筑师做的，外形就像……棺材。  
对，就是棺材。人家设计师美其名曰是一把剑，还靠着这个拿了奖。  
嘛，你们可以想象一下——一个巨大的棺材上滚动着彩色的宋体广告字，上面写着苏壬和苏壬创立的香水牌子。  
简直是城市天际线一道亮眼的风光。  
被助理拉到大楼前看的苏壬有种半截身子埋入黄土的错觉，还是给人挫骨扬灰淋红油的那种。  
·  
苏壬气疯了。他黑着脸进了萧明义公司。  
没人敢拦——毕竟总裁夫人的冷漠脸深入人心。  
于是非常顺畅地闯进了萧明义的办公室。  
一开门就被那张放大的证件照瞬间ko。  
·  
“萧明义你脑子有坑吗！”  
“我在为你的事业助力。”  
“拉倒吧！赶紧撤了你那个滚动广告！”  
“这件事情不需要讨论，我不同意。”  
“不你个鬼！”苏壬一个暴栗敲到了萧明义的头上，“还有这个照片！弄下来！”  
“我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。”  
“萧明义！”  
“听我的。”  
“萧明义你就是想羞辱我！”苏壬都快气到掉眼泪了，“你混蛋！”  
“你好倔强啊，”萧明义生气，“谁叫你不来公司！”  
“和我不来公司有什么关系！”  
“公司里没人知道你是我老婆！”  
·  
……行吧，也不能怪这个死直a。  
终于搞清楚来龙去脉的苏壬只能让萧明义亲亲抱抱举高高，顺便在办公室打了n炮。  
超温柔的那种钢笔play啊，落地窗play啊，dirty talk play啊，开会play啊，简直多功能全方位满足了萧明义的黄色废料。  
当然数次意图进去交文件的各位总办助理在门口完美地听了一次墙角。  
萧总不举的传言不攻自破。  
·  
被搞得两脚发软浑身无力最后只能被萧明义抱着出办公室的苏壬真情实感地哭了。  
虽然萧明义现在悠着没把自己弄疼，可是把自己玩到射尿也太……太羞耻了呜！  
美滋滋的萧总还不知道自己回家就要被撵出阳台和蚊子同塌的厄运。  
·  
后来公司的人发现萧总办公室的死亡合照终于扯下来了。  
换上的是萧总和总裁夫人的侧脸照。  
漂亮的总裁夫人红着脸，捧着总裁的脸颊，温柔地用鼻尖蹭萧总的鼻尖。  
萧总这个狂拽酷炫叼直a露出的温柔简直腻死人。  
当然不需要有人知道他们拍这张照片的时候他们在脐橙，下身汤汤水水无比混乱。  
·  
还有哦，金曦结婚那一天，金曦的爱人——向谅在扔花球的时候，被总裁夫人接住了。  
萧总这次终于掌握了正确的炫妻技巧，给老婆来了个当众求婚。  
总之就是甜到大家捂着胸口喊血糖过高需要急救。  
·  
最后的最后，现在总裁夫人中午都会来找萧总吃饭。  
进去的时候是一身衣服，出来的时候又是另一身衣服。  
单身狗和打工仔抱作一团，瑟瑟发抖。  
咱也不敢问，咱也不敢说。


	17. 番外二|七夕番外

夜猫万岁，伴你入睡。大家好，我是你们的主播徐七琦。今天是七夕佳节，《粤夜越迷人》在这里祝大家七夕快乐，单身的朋友早日找到自己的心上人，有伴侣的朋友天长地久。  
现在为你们播放的是陈柏宇的《身边人》。接下来让我们看一下节目组收到的留言吧。  
来自“现在就是非常后悔”的听众的投稿——“现在就是后悔，非常后悔找了一个学医的男朋友，什么时候都有几率值夜班，七夕节根本就不存在——问题不止这个，重点是这家伙说是和我提前过七夕，结果把我摁在床上搞得我现在腰都要断了，还美其名曰‘把七夕的份补回来’……他就是看准我听他说我爱你就什么办法都没有……真的……讨厌死了！”  
来自“老婆太可爱了怎么办”的投稿——“论骚，我以前一直觉得我认第二没人认第一来着。我一开始认识老婆的时候吧，他话都说不明白，傻里傻气的。如果我能知道今天他能穿上女仆装戴猫咪发箍塞猫咪尾巴，脖子上还绑了蝴蝶结红着脸结结巴巴说把自己送给我……我肯定当时就不怕他害羞原地把人办了好吗！……我不行了，鼻血流空了……”  
来自“我旁边睡了个衣冠禽兽”的投稿——“我真的不能理解某a冠禽兽的想法，说好的大学教授其实真的超！不！要！脸！我生完宝宝没多久，还在哺乳期，他非要说我的信息素是牛奶味，拜托我一个b哪里来的味道啊！还借着这个理由趴我胸口疯狂和我闺女抢吃的！我胸口都肿了！肿了！”  
来自“总裁先生是个小棉袄”的投稿——“今天一天，我觉得我身上扒了一块价值上亿的狗皮膏药……他，粘我身上不肯走！我受不了了对他喊‘你的钱都是天上掉下来的吗’，他居然和我说‘没毛病啊我自带增值属性’。我？？？”  
都是很可爱的傻瓜情侣呢，不知道今晚七琦带来的这波狗粮大家吃得饱不饱呢。  
谢谢大家的收听，晚安。


	18. 番外三|花田孕事和产后札记

·宋珩×孙尧  
宋珩从医院回来之后就一直愣愣地看着婴儿床里的宝宝——是他和孙尧的孩子，一个雪团儿似的omega姑娘。  
就是那种可以坐在那里一下午，屁股都不动一动，连胸口渗奶都不知道的程度，完全超过了正常新父母的专注了。  
孙尧很担心他，为此还在网上搜索过产后抑郁症，拿了很长的假期去陪他。  
宋珩不肯看心理医生，觉得自己没啥问题，他只好经常抱着宋珩，亲亲眼睛亲亲脸颊，在宋珩耳边说“我爱你”，给宋珩买他爱吃的芒果干和他喜欢的玫瑰，包揽家里一切的家务。  
宋珩反应还是不积极。孙尧更加担心了。  
  
但是吧，胸口渗奶这个是没办法不管的。  
“宝贝儿，我给你换个衣服好不好。”  
“不好。”  
“胸口涨吗？”  
“好烦。”  
“……宝贝儿乖，换个衣服啊。”直接上手。  
“你坏！”推拒，胸口的奶渍蔓延得更加大块了。  
  
行吧。那就坏到底——就演变成现在这样，他环着宋珩，拉高宋珩的衣服，不断地亲吻嗦吸宋珩樱桃般的乳尖。  
“宝宝……为什么心情不好啊……告诉老公？”  
“呜呜呜呜……你欺负人……”  
“宝宝告诉我，我就把这个给你。”用下身轻轻揉弄宋珩水润的穴口。  
“……宝宝的信息素味道……”宋珩扁着嘴委屈哭了，“你有没有……注意到宝宝的味道……”  
“唔？”孙尧喝够了neinei，亲亲宋珩耳后，“宝宝的信息素很好闻啊。”  
“……你是憨批吗……”宋珩声音都在抖，“宝宝信息素……是百里香的味道……”  
“嗯？有什么问题吗？”孙尧又亲亲宋珩的发旋。  
“你太笨了！走开啦！”宋珩推开孙尧，“我的味道是罗勒，你的味道是迷迭香，宝宝的味道是百里香……完了完了……”  
孙尧黑人问号脸。  
“我们一家三口，果然是牛排调味品之家……”  
  
终于搞清楚自己爱人为啥郁郁不欢后的孙尧沉默了半秒钟，慢慢地把自己挺进了宋珩湿润的穴道内。  
“唔！孙尧！”超委屈的语气。  
“宝贝儿，你之前不是说还想生吗，”孙尧的语气带着笑。  
“我们还差欧芹。”  
  
·朱铭×杨高  
朱铭他家小羊羔怀孕了。  
于是他天天想办法给自家小可爱改善伙食，把自己的爱人喂成胖胖的小羊羔。  
  
杨高也很担心。  
倒不是因为孕期的一系列反应。而是孕期焦虑。  
比如朱铭给他做了东坡肉，他就会默默地拿出手机搜索“孕期能吃东坡肉吗”。  
然后举着手机和朱铭说，“孕期……吃、吃酱油……会让孩子……皮肤变黑！”  
朱铭：……  
又比如朱铭给他做了鲜椒兔，他就会默默拿出手机再次进行搜索，然后再举着手机和朱铭说，“我吃了……宝宝……生下来……会兔唇！”  
朱铭：……  
现代医学践行者朱铭终于是看不下去了——“宝贝儿，听我的，能吃，没事的。”  
“不、不行。  
“可是不吃会没营养啊，宝宝也会难受的。”  
“呜……我要……喝鱼汤……”  
  
问题来了——杨高根本就不喜欢吃鱼。  
而网上说的“对孩子好”的鱼汤，做法腥臭，连盐都放得克制，简直是挑战杨高的味蕾下限。  
朱铭拗不过他，做了一次，结果杨高刚喝完就吐，难受得眼冒金星，还要扶着马桶倔强地说，“我……我只是……没来得及……吞下去……”  
“媳妇儿，为啥要这样为难自己啊，”朱铭从背后抱住了小羊羔，心疼地摸着他怀孕后瘦出来的肋骨，“我好心疼，宝宝也和我说心疼你啊。”  
“可是……对宝宝……好啊。”  
“你吃好了对宝宝更好啊。”  
杨高抽噎，“我……是在想……如果当时……我妈妈也……注意些……说不定……我……我就不……不结巴了……”  
“是不是因为……她要……丢掉我……才……”  
  
朱铭心头一酸。  
“宝贝儿，语言是有局限性的，但是心，”朱铭带着杨高的手摸到了左胸口，“心意是不会有偏差的。说不定你妈妈是因为很爱很爱你，比起语言，更希望你用心去表达呢。”  
“你和宝宝是紧紧联系在一起的，我和你也是紧紧联系在一起的，”朱铭亲亲杨高的嘴角，“宝贝儿你感受到了吗？”  
  
第二天，杨高带着满身的吻痕一脸严肃，“我……不能太爱……太爱宝宝……”  
朱铭懵逼。  
“太爱他……他会说话……结巴的……”  
朱铭笑着抱住了杨高，“好。你要最爱自己。”  
  
·唐昊×李斯年【之前写过了~偷个小懒~】  
李斯年怀孕了以后胃口变得超奇怪的。  
以前本来就嘴刁，现在就更过分了——水果一定要早上最新鲜的，肉菜一定要当顿做好的，就连喝的蜂蜜水都要最好的椴树蜜。  
  
唐昊在蒸汽里我自岿然不动，乖乖给老婆做饭——“唐昊！抽油烟机没开！整个房子都是味道！”  
惹，斯年啊，你在二楼小客厅看书我在一楼厨房煮上汤娃娃菜，油都没放呢这哪里来的油烟味啊……  
唐昊抿了抿嘴，把菜做好了，慢悠悠爬上二楼，“斯年，吃饭了。”  
“去换衣服……唔！！！”还没等李斯年抱怨完，他整个人就被提溜到了唐昊怀里。  
“你啊，最近总喜欢折腾我是吧。”唐昊无奈地捏了捏李斯年的脸。  
李斯年细长的眼睛闪过狡猾的光，“被发现了！”  
“折腾我没关系，饭还是要准时吃的，”唐昊宠溺地亲了亲李斯年的额头，“不过吧，你最近嗅觉这么好啊，我在楼下煮个菜都能闻到。”  
“诶？”李斯年丝毫没感觉危险的气息，“啊？”  
“既然不喜欢我身上的油烟味，那就麻烦老婆帮我弄干净啦……老婆身上都是我的味道啊……”  
“诶你……你……你别扒啊……啊……不喷了不喷了再也不喷你给的香水了！”  
  
事后，李斯年恨铁不成钢并踹了唐昊一脚。  
唐昊：一脸满足 jpg.  
  
·萧明义×苏壬  
“……萧明义！”苏壬喊萧明义的声音穿透了整个别墅，连阿姨都被惊到了，“萧明义你个混蛋给我过来！”  
“怎么了？”萧明义立马进了厕所，只看到举着验孕棒一脸气急败坏的苏壬。  
“你还有脸问我怎么了！我怀孕了！你他妈昨晚还顶着生殖腔射！我都和你说不要了我有预感！”  
“吧唧”一下，萧明义直接摔了。  
苏壬：……  
萧明义连忙爬起来，一脸傻笑，“我当爸爸了？”  
苏壬没好气地翻了个白眼，“对啊。”  
“我当爸爸了！我当爸爸了！啊啊啊啊啊！”萧明义开心地往外冲。  
“……萧明义你个憨批给我回来！你没穿衣服啊！”

冷静下来的萧明义觉得自己必须要找个低调内敛不造作的方法炫耀自己是个准爸爸了。  
于是他拿走了苏壬的验孕棒，在下面架着个沉香底座，把它摆在了自己的桌上。  
两道杠直直对着人的那种。

……都说一孕傻三年，苏壬没先傻，萧明义就乐呵呵地接受挑战了。  
Anyway，一个早上后，全公司的人都知道了总裁夫人有喜了。  
找萧明义吃午饭的苏壬一走进大楼就收到员工的恭喜还一脸懵逼，直到走进萧明义的办公室——他又再次被萧明义的直a作风一招ko。

当然，那个验孕棒摆件最后还是被撤了。  
过了没多久，换上了苏壬肚子里宝宝的B超照片。  
萧明义傻笑着看桌头的照片，手上动作不断地揉着苏壬的胸口。  
“明义……疼……”  
“乖……出了奶就不痛了……”萧明义低头吮吸着苏壬的奶尖，手改抚上苏壬的小肚子，“我替宝宝尝尝……”  
“你……你这个死流氓……呜……”  
  
·金曦×向谅  
“小美人儿……留个联系方式吧。”  
……就不应该吵着和金曦说要吃水果，结果自己一下子气性上头了就跑出家了，然后就遇见了这么一个货。  
……可是不就是血糖高了点吗！水果都不准吃真的太过分了吧！  
都是金曦的错！  
“先生，请你自重。”向谅冷漠地抱着自己的肚子，喝着杯子里的淡茶，“我有爱人了。”  
“你的爱人爱你吗……你看，你怀着孕他都不标记你……”  
“……滚！”向谅直接把手里温热的茶水往纠缠了他一路的陌生alpha泼了过去。  
“你个贱人！给脸不要脸？”alpha直接释放了大量攻击信息素，压得孕期的向谅直接身子软成一滩泥。  
他直接掐着向谅的下巴狞笑，“你也是够随便的啊，让人搞大肚子还要立贞节牌坊？”  
  
操，又是一个傻逼alpha。向谅用力挣扎却发现自己使不上力气，“放手！”  
“你别……”alpha说到一半就被人狠狠揍了一拳。  
“操你妈你对我老婆干嘛！”金曦红着眼，脖颈青筋毕露，“龟孙子你他妈用哪只手碰我老婆的？我他妈今天给你砍了喂狗！”  
alpha毫不示弱回挥一拳，“弱鸡beta快去死吧！”  
  
……最后打到了警察局，查监控，录口供。好不容易才出了来。  
向谅决定先发制人，“我……”  
倒是金曦先开了口，“亲爱的，我不是不想给你吃水果。”  
“妊娠高血糖是很容易导致难产的。就算之后把孩子生下来了，也有可能发展成糖尿病，”金曦抱着向谅，“虽然这次只是检查出来了血糖小高，但是之后糖筛如果确定了是……”  
“……”向谅把头埋进了金曦的颈窝，“你都不怪我今天乱跑？”  
“又不怪你，你有出门的权利啊，”金曦摸了摸向谅的后颈，“怪我太着急，没好好和你说。”  
向谅眼睛一酸，“你不能总是这样的。”  
“怎么样了？”  
“宠坏我啊……”  
“不宠你，我宠谁？”金曦温柔地亲吻着向谅，“宝宝，回家吧。”  
  
于是等待做糖筛的这几天，没有水果吃的向谅缠着金曦，把金曦榨得一滴都没有了。  
向谅舔着沾到自己嘴唇的白色浊液，心满意足地笑到，“好甜啊。还想要。”  
金曦：……  
金曦：……老婆，我们明天就去做糖筛吧。  
向谅一双漂亮的丹凤眼闪着璀璨的光，“好呀。”  
  
·黎继×郑麦  
黎继和郑麦提议过领养一个孩子。  
郑麦抱着黎继，“为什么要孩子？”  
“想当爸爸了。”  
郑麦眯眼笑。  
  
没过几天。  
黎继：郑麦我想要一个孩子。  
郑麦微笑着推了推眼镜：好啊。  
然后当天，郑麦压着黎继使劲儿往里怼，“黎继……我顶到了你的生殖腔没？”  
两具筋质满满的身体在床上纠缠，时不时传出野兽般的嘶吼。  
“……你……你放屁！我哪里来的生殖腔！”  
“顶不到生殖腔……就不能怀孕哦。”  
黎继第二天只能咬着枕头角唱“菊花残，满地伤”。  
郑麦温柔地按摩黎继的腰，“我做个菊花水蛇羹给你补补？”  
然后叹了一口气，“你别挣扎着那么厉害，我腰都快追不上你了。”  
“郑麦你他妈给老子滚蛋！”  
  
再过了几天。  
黎继：我想要你郑麦给我生猴子。  
郑麦微笑着脱了衣服，“来吧。”  
……就变成了黎继使劲儿往郑麦里头怼，“郑麦……我要艹大你的肚子……”  
就很开心。  
“来啊……嗯……爸爸……黎爸爸……”  
然后黎继就……秒射了。  
  
自此之后，只要黎继一说“孩子”，一本正经人模狗样的郑麦都会眯着眼笑着说——“黎爸爸，操我。”  
黎继：……果然眯眯眼都是怪物。  
  
·龚夏×林麓  
“小鹿，你想要孩子吗？”龚夏摸着花魁的头问林麓。  
“……我为什么想要孩子啊，”林麓一脸莫名其妙，手上在包一束漂亮的绣球，“养不起啊，现在的小朋友哦那都是从起跑线上开始竞争的，小时候斗才艺青春期斗学校，长大了还要给孩子凑钱买房……”  
“可是小朋友很可爱啊！”龚夏不服气地鼓着嘴，“小小的，奶奶的，软软的。”  
“你也是小小的，奶奶的，软软的啊，”林麓走过去，“还能生活自理给我赚钱，我当然更喜欢你啦。”  
  
其实林麓是害怕龚夏想太多，毕竟他们两个是不可能有孩子的。  
但是没关系啊，谁说孩子才是圆满爱情的象征呢？  
于是就只好更爱龚夏了。  
  
不过龚夏这个人真的作妖都不会隐藏自己。  
他拿林麓的电脑上论坛，结果忘记关网页。林麓一打开就看到帖子，“拥有一名筑巢的omega是怎样的体验”。  
龚夏发帖，“就超可爱啊！我们家小鹿超级棒的！会软乎乎地躲到小空间里，奶奶地哭~”  
底下有人回，“难道是传说中的一边筑巢一边抱着大肚子流neinei？”  
“我怀疑你在搞黄色而且我有证据。”  
龚夏回复，“[脸红]小鹿的neinei……好想喝哦……”  
  
林麓：……  
林麓：龚夏你给我滚过来！  
林麓：龚夏你给我等着今晚你死定了！  
龚夏：……【拍了拍花魁脑袋】花魁，爸爸先走了……咦咦咦咦咦小鹿你别拽我头发啊我要秃了啊啊啊啊！我错了我错了老婆我错了！


	19. 番外四|农民的田间管理和披着狼皮的羊

·农民的田间管理（唐昊×李斯年）  
“……斯年。”  
“嗯？”李斯年抬头看欲言又止的唐昊，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”  
“……奇奇怪怪……冬至，今晚我不能接你哦，我还有点事。”  
“好的，daddy。”另一头正在乖乖吃麦片的冬至软软地回复。  
“什么事？”唐昊却不淡定了起来，自己都没发现自己的语调不自觉上扬，充满了警惕意味。  
“公司的事啊。你干嘛这么激动。”李斯年有些摸不着头脑。  
“……没什么。”  
  
唔。唐昊今天已经说了两个“没什么”了。  
在厨房洗碗的李斯年正在冷静地分析，唔，按照以往的经验处理，这应该是“非常有什么”才会有的表现。  
可是最近他俩没出啥事儿啊——虽然现在是七年之痒吧，但是李斯年依旧是天天被唐昊勤劳地松土，以至于一年四季都结着累累草莓……李斯年擦干手，摸了摸脖子上藏都藏不住的痕迹，对着进来喝水的唐昊磨了磨牙，“唐昊你能不能不要在那么明显的地方留印子啊。”  
“……”没说话的唐昊兀自在背后抱紧了李斯年，用自己的脖子蹭李斯年的耳后。  
就像只可怜巴巴的大型犬，怪让人心疼的。  
  
回到公司心不在焉处理事务的李斯年破天荒地拿出手机，搜索“alpha更年期”。  
“……多发于45至55岁男性alpha中……唔，不对啊，唐昊今年才35啊……”  
不过好像也不能排除更年期提前，是吧。  
李斯年推了推眼镜，继续分析，“……因为身体激素出现不平衡，会导致情绪不稳定，敏感易怒，心悸头晕，性欲减退……”  
唔，前面的对一半吧，但是性欲减退……李斯年按了按自己还有些酸的腰，不存在，不存在。  
甚至可以这样比喻：如果以前的唐昊是个小怪手，那现在的他应该是特大型高马力挖掘机——工作一晚都不带停、爽中带泪的那种。  
想不出什么头绪的李斯年靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛思考——最近发生了什么事呢……  
冬至上小学了……唐昊给自己买了秋衣……古龙水用完了换了新的……  
……等等等等，他现在用的古龙水好像是烟草柑橘调的……  
对了。唐昊送给他的愈创木的古龙水用完了，他换了瓶烟草柑橘味的。  
“……憋死你算了。”李斯年失笑，戳了戳手机里那个沉默的alpha的脸。  
  
当然，另一边送儿子上学的唐昊还不知道自己老婆以为自己提前更年期了。  
“冬至，daddy最近是不是……”唐昊问不下去了。  
冬至抬起粉扑扑的小脸，“daddy怎么啦？”  
“daddy……有没有和你说什么关于我的事情。”总算找到一个比较合适的表达，唐昊暗自松了口气，又再次提心吊胆。  
冬至托腮好好地想了一下，“没有啊！”  
“……那你有没有觉得最近daddy有什么奇怪的地方？”  
“没有啊……”冬至摇摇头，“daddy还是一样的daddy啊……不对不对，daddy变得好甜好香啊！和坐在我旁边萧瑜的味道一样诶，是我喜欢的香香的甜橙味！”  
  
……连冬至都闻出来斯年换了古龙水啊！唐昊扶额……不对，等等，他错过了什么？  
“你说你喜欢萧瑜的味道？”  
“唔……不止味道啦，爸爸，我长大了要和萧瑜在一起！”  
唐昊看着儿子心情复杂，已然预料到几十年后萧明义和李斯年的一场大战。  
  
但是比起世纪大战，他还是更介意李斯年都八点了还没回家。  
“……冬至，给daddy打个电话。”唐昊揉着自家的小团子，惹得冬至撅着嘴巴，“爸爸把我发型都弄乱了啦……爸爸羞羞，冬至都不缠daddy了，爸爸还缠着daddy！”  
被儿子教训了的唐昊：……  
唐昊：“快打。”  
冬至委屈巴巴地拿起电话，还没拨出去呢就听到门口乒乒乓乓的声音。  
“daddy回来了！”  
  
恩，是回来了。还是醉醺醺地架在一个飘着橙子香味的omega身上回来的。  
“那个……李总喝得有点多……我只是送他回来而已的……”omega瑟瑟发抖，楚楚动人，看着就盘靓条顺。  
闻到橙子味道脸色黑成碳的唐昊目不转睛地盯着omega搭在李斯年身上的手，内伤都快憋出来，自然是没留意到李斯年的小表情。  
李斯年眯着细长的眼，恶趣味地等着唐昊发火。  
“……谢谢你送他回来。”  
“不，不用谢。”omega有些惶恐。  
冬至敏锐地感觉到情况不对，默默地缩回房间。  
  
……就、就没了？  
唐昊你是什么高级防爆装置吗？  
李斯年扒在唐昊的背上，发现不是唐昊被自己气到肝痛，是自己被气得头晕。  
指意这个闷葫芦是没用的了。“……唐先生，你都不对自家土地进行田间管理吗？嗯？”李斯年选手直接咬腺体上本垒，先得一分。  
“……地主都把愈创木铲了种橙子，我一租农管不了。”唐昊把李斯年抱到浴室的洗手台，给他脱衣服，却没像往常一样给他的眉心印上一个绵长的亲吻，“你说吧，怎么做田间管理？”  
  
果然就是古龙水惹的祸。  
唐昊你是鳖吧！李斯年默默腹诽，“谁说我把愈创木铲了？农民不上心啊，连我不能闻到信息素味道都忘了哈。”  
“那你说愈创木去哪里了？”唐昊嘴上说得冷，却还是温温柔柔地把李斯年放进了浴缸，给他搓痕迹遍布的身体，怎都不舍得弄疼他。  
“啧啧，还说是农夫呢……”李斯年笑着，三分的酒意配上七分的媚，就变成了十分的醉人，“唔，有的人呢，天天给地里松土，吵着嚷着种草莓……结果好了吧，草莓倒是种了满田，连愈创木干了都不知道……”  
“……”  
“你不拿着长期地契，争取权益都不会啊……呆瓜，你给我的古龙水我用完了，”李斯年摸着唐昊的戒指，亲上了唐昊的嘴角，“有些人啊，都快憋成忍者神龟了，还在那里死撑，啧啧啧……”  
“……”  
“嘛，给你一个机会，用你这里，”李斯年指了指唐昊的腺体，拉着唐昊的手来到自己的小腹，“唔，给我把愈创木种上。”  
“小冬至都六岁啦……我想要个小夏至……唔……”  
作妖完毕，李斯年的唇舌很快就被唐昊堵上了。  
  
当天，一棵漂亮的愈创木幼苗随着唐昊汹涌的爱意，被深深地、深深地种到了李斯年的身体里。  
非常符合时令的种植呢。  
唐昊真是个合格的农夫。  
  
·披着狼皮的羊（朱铭×杨高）  
现在就是后悔，非常后悔。被朱铭把着摁到镜子前的杨高眼泪一串一串地往下滴，委委屈屈地喊，“老公……不……不要了……呜……”  
“唔……宝贝，你应该知道这样做的下场吧……”朱铭咬着杨高的腺体含糊不清地说着，下身功夫却没停下过，“宝贝你好热……好暖啊……”  
“呜……别……别顶……啊……好……好羞耻……呜……”  
  
这一切都从朱铭的生日开始。  
朱铭这个大龄单身男青年，终于在今年结束了祸害人间的花花公子生涯，可喜可贺！可喜可贺！  
只是苦了杨高——他和朱铭年龄差得可不仅一轮，准备一个狙击喜好的礼物真的……太难了。  
于是只好摆脱自己的组长宋珩给自己支招。  
  
宋珩花了老长一段时间才接受了自己培养的小羊羔被朱铭这个花肠子老男人勾了去的事实。看到老男人对着怯弱的小羊羔还能耐心十足，作为“娘家人”也算是“勉强同意了这门亲事”。  
但是吧被小羊羔问到朱铭会喜欢什么的时候，宋珩还是为难了，“……唔，我和他不太熟，不是很清楚诶……”  
“这、这样……谢谢……”  
“……实在不行，你就把自己送给他？”宋珩想了想，“感觉他也不缺什么，你可以主动一点嘛。”  
  
杨高想了想，好像是的。  
“可、可是……怎么主动呢……”  
“……字母网站？看一下？”  
“字字字字字字母网站？”杨高脸红得像要露馅一般，烟都要从头顶冒出来了。  
  
……好吧，那就……  
杨高默默地打开字母网站，不停给自己打气：我只是来学习的……  
习的……  
的……  
……  
然后他面红耳赤地把手机砸出了三米远。  
不、不是，那个戴着猫咪发卡穿着黑色蕾丝丁字裤还塞了个尾巴的……也太超过了吧！  
那个被皮鞭甩得皮肉piapia响还在呻吟着“so good”的是怎么回事嘛！  
那个摇着屁股念着“I’m thirsty”的又是怎么回事嘛！  
那个流着眼泪抓着男人的背哭着喊“fuck me harder”的……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
杨高心态彻底炸了。  
嘛，以头抢地，泪流满面的杨高同学丝毫没有意识到，几个月前的自己就是这样拖着朱铭把自己标记了的。  
  
……好吧，能怎么办呢，生命不息，学（zuo）习（si）不止。为了朱铭……拼了！  
首先进行资料收集。将视频的热门片段进行收集分析。  
再将自己已经历过的性爱进行分类分析。总结可知目前未经历过的play类型。  
再结合视频的热门片段进行筛选学习，得出结果：具有特色的变装+具有挑逗性大尺度语言的play。  
杨高哭唧唧地在笔记本写上最后一个字，心里只有四个字。  
“我太难了。”  
  
于是朱铭生日当天，寿星刚下班回家，打开门就看到这么一幕——他家小羊羔鸭子坐在玄关，戴着毛茸茸的灰耳朵，屁股后面塞着一根毛茸茸、不住抖动的尾巴，白色的皮带紧紧地勒住了下身，连带着拉住了他纤细漂亮的脖颈。  
朱铭默默地关上了门，语气难以置信。“……宝贝儿？”  
杨高看着朱铭那双深邃的眼，背了好几天的dirty talk愣是忘得一干二净。“等、等等！”杨高连忙从屁股下面抽出自己的笔记本，一板一眼地念，“操……操我！我……想要你！就这样……插进来！”  
“……”  
……反应不对啊！难道是因为没脱稿？杨高连忙再看几眼笔记本，把笔记本远远甩开，宛若被罚站的小朋友般背诵，“嗷……我是小……小色狼……小色狼……要被哥哥操……”  
“……噗。”朱铭没忍住笑出了声。  
  
呜……果然还是搞砸了？  
他委委屈屈地望着朱铭，眼泪就这样掉了下来。  
“嘤……你不喜欢……你不喜欢……”作势就要起身逃跑，结果后面还在震动的尾巴因为他的动作猛地顶了一下腺体，惹得他娇媚地“啊”了一声。  
朱铭眼神瞬间就暗了下来。他轻轻松松抱起了自家这只浪得出水的小羊羔，大手毫不留情地往白嫩的臀部一拍，“哪里学的啊？”  
“呜……”那一下不仅把小羊羔的臀尖拍红，连尾巴也捅进了更深处，“看……看网站……学的……”  
“……不乖，居然背着老公看这些。”又是一巴掌拍到屁股上，  
“他们说……说你会喜欢的！”杨高超级委屈地呜咽，“我……我还做了……一本子……笔记……”  
  
朱铭失笑，抱着小羊羔走到客厅，把笔记本捡起来。  
什么“要尽量通顺，避免结巴”，什么“在叫的时候要尝试多个高音段”，什么“要多喊‘哥哥好棒’、‘哥哥操我’”……简直精彩绝伦。  
“宝宝。你是对我有什么误解吗，”朱铭解开把自家小妻子勒出红痕的皮带，“唔，应该是，你对自己有什么误解吗？”  
懵懵的杨高“诶”了一声，浓浓的鼻音惹得朱铭青筋毕露。  
“……你知道自己已经很诱人了吗？”  
“嗯？真、真的吗？”  
朱铭把手伸到小羊羔的臀缝，慢慢拉出了狼尾巴，声音喑哑。  
“让你看看什么才是真正的，大，色，狼。”


	20. 番外五|借火

“您好，请问能借个火吗？”  
“……恩？”金曦连忙回过神来，“啊？”  
“不好意思，我打火机忘带了，”是一个穿着白衬衫的身材苗条的青年，漂亮的黑色眼睛略带歉意，“请问一下，可以借个火吗？”  
“当、当然可以。”金曦从口袋里掏出火柴交给青年，“我只有这个，没关系吧。”  
青年拿过后不经意地笑了一下，“old fashion，”手上倒是动作熟练地划开了火柴点燃了自己的烟，交还的时候不经意看到金曦左手的婚戒，“先生您结婚了？”  
“……啊？啊，”金曦握拳摸了摸手上的戒指，“恩，结婚了。”  
“唔……真是羡慕啊。”青年歪了歪头，手上夹着的细长的爆珠烟散发着淡淡的薄荷清香，“先生您真幸福。”  
“……恩。”金曦勉强笑了笑，快速地把手里的烟解决了之后起身想走——他原本是等向谅下班，结果烟瘾有点上来了才躲到小巷里抽烟，根本没想到会碰见借火的人。  
“先生您稍等，我不是故意刺探您的隐私的，抱歉。”估计是感觉到金曦有点不舒服了，青年连忙道歉，“我没有恶意，我只是想找个人聊聊天。”  
“……对不起，我的爱人还在等我。”  
“我爱的人今天结婚了。”青年自顾自地说，“我喜欢了她八年了。”  
  
听到这句话的金曦回头看到缓缓蹲下抽烟的青年，烟雾缭绕间他仿佛看见了以前的自己。  
转过身，他把火柴拿到手上递给青年，“拿走吧。”  
顿了顿，“别找人借火了，自己身上带个打火机吧。”  
  
“……金曦。”巷子那头，是笔直站着宛若青竹的向谅。  
逆光挡住了他的表情，金曦看着边缘被柔光模糊的向谅，“……我爱人来接我了。再见。”  
“……谢谢。”青年抬头微笑，眼里泛着水光。  
  
把金曦拖出巷子的向谅没说什么话，手却像铁钳一样紧紧抓着金曦。  
“我们今晚吃什么？”金曦轻轻拉了拉向谅的手腕，把向谅骨节都攥得发白的手纳进掌心，“椰子鸡好吗？”  
“不吃。上车。”向谅不作声色地抽出了手，径自从副驾驶座钻进车子后，“砰”一下关上车门，直接从车前座拿出了香烟和打火机抽起烟来。  
动作行云流水，脸上的表情就是“快来哄我”的臭脸。  
金曦不禁有些失笑，“……唔，不吃椰子鸡，那吃什么？”  
“……随便你。”向谅故意赌气地再抽了一口，对着金曦喷出烟圈。  
“不是说好了要戒烟吗。”金曦拿走了向谅的烟。  
“拉倒吧，刚刚谁还在那里偷着吸？”向谅冷哼了一声，“怎么，还有烟友啊，还长得挺标致的哈。”  
“他只是借火的。”金曦拿过向谅手里抓着的打火机，“我没忍住烟瘾，责任在我。”  
“哦。”向谅把头不自然地扭过去，“管我什么事，我不戒了。”  
“……你呀。”金曦侧过身抱住了向谅。  
“别抱我，我说了不戒就不戒，”向谅不停地把金曦往外推，“以后呢我也要趁着抽烟借火给别人……唔！”  
  
被亲了。是那种被摁着后脑勺的凶狠的亲吻。  
“你！”  
“听我说，”金曦在向谅的发旋上亲吻，“他说他喜欢的人今天结婚了。”  
“和你借火给……”  
“我就在想，如果我当初没有把你带回家，是不是今天蹲在巷子里抽烟的人就是我了。”金曦轻轻笑了，“然后我就看到你站在巷口叫我的名字。”  
“……”  
“我觉得自己很幸运，就把火柴给他了，”金曦又亲了亲向谅的脸颊，“我知道的，想抽烟的时候没带打火机，很不幸的。”  
  
向谅被醋劲儿炸起的毛给金曦梳得服服帖帖，而后宛若一只吃饱餍足的猫咪一样窝在他的怀里。  
“……你瓜吗，你才不是他。”向谅轻轻咬着金曦颈侧的肉，“你会遇见我的。”  
“为什么这么肯定？”  
“我们会在一个巷子里见面……你在抽烟的时候，我会走上前来……”向谅拉过金曦夹着烟的手，轻轻吸了一口后对着他耳后吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，“和你说，‘先生，借个火’。”  
“嗯哼？可是我们还是要戒烟。”金曦把香烟摁灭。  
“这么小气啊……那没办法了……”向谅亲上了金曦的唇，“那就只能这样了……”  
金曦吃吃地笑，慢慢加深这个吻。  
  
在擦枪走火前的最后一刻，两人终于停了下来，唇间都牵起了透明的丝线。  
向谅凑到金曦的耳边，“嘘，我告诉你。我一点都不喜欢未来没有你的假设。我一定会遇到你的。我一定会爱你的。所以不准乱想，向谅一定会是你的爱人。”  
“好。”  
“唔，还有，我想吃椰子鸡。”  
“好。”


	21. 番外六|绕口令

·朱铭×杨高  
午后，朱铭圈着杨高坐在懒人沙发上练习绕口令。  
“小羊羔，来，再说一遍……吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮，不吃葡萄就吐葡萄皮。”  
“吃……吃……吃葡萄……葡萄……呜……”杨高委屈地打开朱铭圈着自己的手，可怜兮兮地呜咽，“我……我不……不说……你别……别欺负我……”  
“宝贝儿，乖，我们慢慢说……”  
“不说!”杨高气呼呼地转过身，鼓起腮帮子，手不安分地往底下伸，摸得朱铭气息不稳，“宝贝儿你干嘛呢!”  
“闭……闭嘴……我要!”  
“你不读完就不给……欸小羊羔!”被摸到敏感点的朱铭倒吸一口凉气。  
能怎么办哦。媳妇儿要，难不成还不给啊。  
【我是生命大和谐分割线】  
“啊……咿啊!那里!碰，碰到了!”  
“呼……舒服吗……”  
“你……你现在……读!”  
“读啥？”朱铭流着汗低喘着一头雾水。  
“葡……葡萄!”  
“啊？”  
“……啊……快读!”  
“吃葡萄……不吐葡萄皮……不吃……葡萄……就吐葡萄皮……”  
杨高带着绯红的笑意，不安分地夹了朱铭一下，“呐……我们……一样……一样了……”  
造孽哦。这哪里来的小妖精。  
朱铭笑着摇摇头，“都听你的，我的宝贝儿。”


	22. 番外七|中秋特辑

·宋珩×孙尧  
五仁月饼是宋珩妈妈寄给他们小两口的。  
打开包裹的宋珩：……  
宋珩拿起手机给妈妈打电话，“妈，你为什么给我寄五仁……”  
“啊？你们都三十多岁了啊，还是不喜欢吃五仁？”  
“……我恨五仁和我多少岁没什么关系吧……”  
“我不管哈，这个可贵了，一定要吃完。”  
宋珩：……  
完了。怎么办。  
唔……等等，宋珩把目光投向了在厨房做饭的孙尧，露出了恍然大悟的微笑。  
“老公！快来吃月饼啊！”  
  
“老婆……我饱了……唔……”  
“不行哦，要多吃一点，这可是我切开喂你的诶……”  
“……老……老婆……”  
  
·朱铭×杨高  
“小羊羔，我买了月饼，咱搬个凳子出去外面吃吧。”  
“嗯！”杨高欢快地跑来跑去，“我……要准备……什么？”  
“准备什么啊……你准备好就行啦。”朱铭托起小羊羔放到沙发上，“等着哈，我去泡杯茶。”

朱铭给自己买的是五仁月饼，给杨高买的是冰皮月饼。  
切开月饼的时候，朱铭叹了口气，“嗳……我果然是老年人口味，骚不动了……”  
“才、才没有！”杨高格外不服气，“五仁也很……很好吃的……”声音越说越小。  
朱铭“噗嗤”一声笑了，用手指轻轻刮了刮杨高的鼻尖，“撒谎的小羊是要被大灰狼抓住的哦。”  
“可是……你一点都不老啊……”  
“不老？小羊羔，我可是比你大上一轮多。”朱铭笑着看着圆满的月亮，“你三十多的时候，我都五十啦……唔……”  
是杨高扑到他怀抱里吻住了他。  
“哥哥……不会变老的……”杨高的眼睛闪耀着星辰，“我……陪着哥哥……我爱你……”  
“我也爱你，”朱铭柔声说，“中秋快乐。”

·唐昊×李斯年  
“我想要个兔子灯。就是肚子圆鼓鼓，有小耳朵的兔子灯，”李斯年看着外面的月亮，咬着叉子喃喃，“我想要兔子灯。”  
“那我们去买？”唐昊不动声色地给李斯年拿了件长袖，“走，我们去买兔子灯。”  
  
两人去街边的小摊挑了兔子渔灯，开车来到了公园。  
李斯年的肚子已经很重了，它沉沉地坠着，以至于他都看不见脚尖，提着小灯笼走路就更费劲了。“唐昊……我看不见……”  
“我扶着你。”唐昊接过小灯笼，拉着李斯年的手臂，“不怕。我在的。”  
“嗯。”李斯年一步一步谨慎地走，“我小时候每一年过中秋，爸妈都会给我买兔子灯。然后我就会提着兔子灯和苏壬出去附近的公园玩。”  
“恩。”  
“然后我长大了，就没有买过兔子灯了。”李斯年低着头，“我好像好多年都没有在中秋的时候提着兔子灯夜游了……”  
“……以后每一年都给你买兔子灯。”唐昊停了下来，抱了抱李斯年。  
“唔……宝宝会哭鼻子的吧。”李斯年笑着说。  
“让他一边哭去。我们两个过中秋。”唐昊揉了揉李斯年的头发。

·萧明义×苏壬  
被苏壬喷多了“不懂浪漫”后，萧明义决定在中秋给苏壬准备一个仪式感满满的游戏。  
他让用人把好几个不同口味的月饼拆出来放进盘子里，要和苏壬玩剪刀石头布，谁赢了谁随机切开一个月饼吃。  
  
苏壬：……你知道一个月饼有多腻吗？  
萧明义：……  
萧明义：不吃浪费。听话。  
苏壬：……  
  
第一局赢的是苏壬，但是苏壬一点儿都开心不起来。  
“……所以你为什么会把五仁月饼放进选项里呢……”苏壬无奈地把五仁月饼捏在手上。  
“……吃掉。”萧明义一脸“我不知道反正你切开了你必须吃的”的表情。  
苏壬只好认命地啃月饼——唔，还有点微妙的好吃？

一阵微凉的晚风带来了馥郁的桂花香。萧明义抬头，看到了天上的明月。  
“月色真美。”萧明义说。

苏壬抬头看向对面的男人，连手里的月饼都没来得及吃。  
刚刚他说的那句话可比现在这个游戏浪漫多了，苏壬想。  
……不过还是不告诉他了，免得他臭嘚瑟。  
  
·金曦×向谅  
毛毯轻俏地滑过向谅的脚边，优雅地跳上了金曦座位的旁边。  
向谅一个人独自享用一份云腿月饼，闷闷不乐，“为什么你不吃云腿月饼啊。”  
“口味不习惯。”金曦吃了一口自己的双黄白莲蓉月饼，摸了摸向谅的脸，“你吃得开心就好。”  
“我吃得一点都不开心。”向谅放下叉子，“明明月饼就应该两个人分着吃，才能团团圆圆啊。”  
“唔……我们不用吃月饼都会一直在一起的啊。”金曦抱起毛毯，把它放到向谅怀里。  
  
可是就还是……  
向谅闷闷地看着金曦吃了一半的、自己感觉太过甜腻无法下咽的双黄白莲蓉月饼，默不作声地起身，激得毛毯跳上了桌子。  
“宝贝儿？”金曦有些懵，“怎么啦？”  
  
一阵叮叮当当，向谅端着一壶红茶走了过来。  
他默不作声地叉起一块金曦的月饼，配着红茶喝了一口，“唔……还行。”  
“分了月饼吃哦。”放下杯子，向谅笑得很开心。  
  
金曦默不作声地看着向谅，突然就凑过身吻住了向谅。  
“……唔，月饼还是没有你好吃。”金曦一本正经地推开了月饼。  
  
·黎继×郑麦  
黎继和郑麦说自己不想过中秋节。  
“我没有家人了。”  
郑麦沉默了片刻，“好。”  
黎继和郑麦说自己中秋节想去外面拍照，郑麦同意了。  
  
于是今年中秋节，他们两个不仅月饼都没有吃，连面都没有见。  
晚上郑麦一个人搬着板凳来到阳台，他自己做了盘紫苏炒田螺，配着普洱茶看月亮。  
  
门口突然响起了钥匙声，然后就是门打开了。  
郑麦回头，发现黎继回家了。  
黎继拿着摄影器材，脸不自觉地别了过去，“……俗话说的，十五的月亮十六圆，我才回来的。”  
郑麦看着他，笑得格外温柔，“嗯，我知道，你不是回来过中秋的。”  
“……我是觉得我有你了，所以还可以过过……”黎继低头，放下自己的长枪短炮。  
  
郑麦愣住了。而后自己都没发现自己的嘴角上扬出了象征快乐的弧度。  
“过来吃田螺吧。”  
  
·龚夏×林麓  
在每家每户都在吃中秋宴的时候，唯有龚夏他们家飘出了非常不详的黑烟……  
“啊啊啊啊啊你不能在滚油里放水啊！”  
“你倒酒干嘛！要把头发烧了吗！”  
“卧槽你把鸡蛋直接扔进了微波炉？”  
林麓一惊一乍地看着龚夏一系列炸厨房的举动，内心是崩溃的——  
当初他怎么就没让龚夏成功打消在家做饭的念头呢！  
  
过程不重要，结果就是龚夏成功把自家厨房炸了一半。  
一片狼藉中，两人躺在地上，感觉身体被抽空。  
“……阿夏，算我求你了，以后别进厨房，行不？”  
“……可是我们家都是自己做中秋宴的啊，”龚夏委屈地把头埋进了林麓的怀里，“我好想给你做一顿饭啊……就是有家的味道的那种……”  
“一直以来都是你照顾我……我也想照顾你啊。”  
  
……就忍不下心骂龚夏了。  
林麓叹了口气，抱住了龚夏，“好啦，你对我好，我都接收到啦。”  
“……那我冬至的时候再试一次！”龚夏突然坐起来给自己鼓气。  
“……不行！阿夏你做什么都行就是别进厨……”“诶呀我不是说这个啦，”龚夏连忙抱住惊得从地上跳起来的林麓，“我是说，雕塑。”  
“冬至的时候，我送你一个小雕塑好不好？”  
  
林麓愣住了，自己都没发现自己泪流满面。  
“那就说好了哦。”他听到自己这样说。  
  
END  
感谢大家的陪伴。


End file.
